


Vacuous Lust, Tainted Soul

by DeceptiveSage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fisting, Centaur rape, Double Penetration, Eventual mpreg, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Lockhart is Harry's slave because I fucking hate him, Lots of Sex, M/M, Milking, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Submissive to Dominant in the future, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Werewolf Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceptiveSage/pseuds/DeceptiveSage
Summary: Dumbledore was wrong. It wasn't the Death Eaters, Unforgivables or Horcrux that would break Harry...but a werewolf's carnal lust that could warp and taint even the purest soul. Trapped and captured by Greyback in a forest, young Harry slowly loses himself in a lustful craving for the werewolf's corrupting caresses and unwittingly leaves the magical world in a doom.





	1. Prologue: A Forest of A Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:
> 
> This fic contains underage sex, grooming, bondage, EXTREMELY dubious consent! This isn't typical "Greyback rapes Harry but eventually loves him" story. Please leave if this is not for you.

10-year-old Harry was scared.

His legs were lightly shaking from an exhaustion, and his visions were foggy. He was supposed to be with his homeroom teacher Ms. Roth's group for an annual field trip, but thanks to Dudley and his jerk of friends, he had to outrun them and ended up being lost deep in the forest. He had been trying to return to his group but only seemed to wander in circles for hours.

"I am hungry," Harry muttered. His uncle and aunt only gave him two apples and old cheese strings while Dudley got porkchops, bread pudding and lots of cookies. They even told him to not share with anyone – especially Harry – because their "Dudders needed to grow up." Harry would have laughed his head off if he hadn't known that his lovely relatives would have smacked him with a frying pan.

Harry dejectedly sat on the ground and watched the sky. The Sun was already halfway to a sunset, and it would have looked so beautiful if Harry hadn't started to fear for his life. Ms. Smith said something about wild animals occasionally appearing in this forest at night and instructed the children to not stray away for that exact reasons. What would he do if say, wolfs or coyotes pounced on and bit him? Someone as scrawny and short as Harry would die helplessly.

Not that anyone would actually come for me anyway, Harry thought bitterly. Every adult in his school treated him like an incorrigible troublemaker because of Dudley's perfect façade of a good boy and fantastic lying skills – which was one thing that he was so good at – , and the kids who knew the truth were too afraid to speak up. He once hoped that somebody, anybody would notice that Dudley was a fat, lying bully that everyone secretly hates, but the adults were too gullible…or didn't get paid well enough to care, according to Ms. Harrison whom Harry overheard talking about working too much for "piss poor pay" last week.

Harry sighed and resumed walking. It was a late summer evening, so it was probably around seven-thirty if Harry guessed right. The weather was blazing hot all day, so his clothes had already become sweaty and nasty. He wiped his sweat off the forehead with his arm and adjusted his eyeglasses so that sweats wouldn't roll off the lenses and hinder his already compromised vision. 

_Rustle_

Harry froze when he heard the sound behind his back. He wanted to look back, but the fear of facing a dangerous animal overwhelmed his will. Was it better to stay frozen? What did Ms. Smith say? He desperately tried to remember what she told his class.

"Animals can be dangerous, but humans are smarter," said Ms. Smith two weeks ago. "If you look scared, they will attack you. You have to try to calm down the animals and slowly back away. Don't run, attack, or scream. It will only make them more aggressive."

Harry slowly turned around. He hoped that it wasn't a wolf or a bulldog like Aunt Marge's ugly one. He still had apples in his backpack, so maybe he could try to lure the animal with it.

But it wasn't an animal. It was a man.

"My, my…," the man spoke with a predatory grin, "I followed this exotic scent, and look what I have. A pretty boy."

"P-pretty?" Harry stuttered.

Harry wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or even more scared. The man was half-naked with his open, hardened torso and wore ragged pants. His eyes glinted dangerously that made Harry shiver internally, and his hair was dirty grey as if he had never brushed it once in his life. He was much taller than any adult that Harry knew in his life.

"Yes, kid. I am talking about you," the man smiled widely. His teeth were sharp like those of a wolf. "Why are you here alone, boy? Are you lost?"

"I-no," Harry quickly lied. He instinctively knew that this man might not be a good person, and if he told him that he was lost, the man would definitely try to do something…bad. "I just like walking around the forest. The trees here are beautiful. The sunset is very nice, too. I forgot to bring a camera, so-"

"Have your parents not taught that you shouldn't lie to adults?" The man talked over Harry. He took two large steps, and he was already in front of Harry. He took a deep sniff at Harry's pale neck, which made the boy flinch. "You have been sweating for last three hours. I can smell how tired you are from all the walking. You are a bad boy, aren't you? What would your parents think of you?"

"My parents died," said Harry sadly. "My aunt and uncle told me that they died in a car crash. I have never met them."

"Oh, you poor thing…" the man spoke with a pretentious pity. He gently touched Harry's face, "No parents, huh? Well, at least you are very pretty, and even prettier if you ate a little more."

"I am not pretty. I am a boy," Harry started to feel irritated by the creepy compliments and momentarily forgot his fear, "and even if I want to eat more, my relatives wouldn't let me. All I got for this trip was two apples and some old cheese strings that are going to expire in three days. My relative hates me, so I never ask them for more."

"What terrible relatives you have," the man grinned even more. For some reason, he seemed disturbingly satisfied to hear it, "you see, kid, I am taking care of some children like you. They live with me because they are orphans or because their families hate them, just like your relatives hate you. We are like a big family that look out for each other no matter what."

"That-that's great and all," Harry slowly started to step back. He heard about some bad people who use sweet talks to kidnap children, and this man seemed to be one of them. Just how terrible his luck was today? "I have to go back to my relatives. Ms. Smith will be angry at me and tell my uncle and aunt, they will probably be even madder, too. I don't want them to get mad at me."

"Why don't you come with me? Why bother staying with those mean people?" The larger man took another step toward Harry, who then stepped back. "Come on, kid. Be a good boy and come with me."

"No, no thanks!"

Harry threw a backpack to the man and started to run. All the exhaustion that had been wearing him down for last three hours disappeared. He sprinted as fast as possible through the endless stream of woods that looked all the same. His heart screamed for a rest, but his brain kept telling Harry to run for his life.

"Hahaha…" the man chuckled maliciously as he effortlessly slapped the backpack away and saw Harry run away. "I don't think you understand, boy. You are coming with me."

The tall man slid out a wooden stick from his pants' back pocket and made a light tap motion in the air.

_"Aeternum Volutabro Luti."_

As the man whispered the words, a wave of energy propagated from the tip of the stick and spread through the forests. The trees silently shifted and formed a constantly changing maze that the man ensured that Harry couldn't escape. He deeply inhaled the boy's sweet scent and muttered, "run all you want, pretty boy. I will catch you."


	2. Prelude of Descent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sexual Harassment of a child. Please don't read if this is uncomfortable for you. Thank you.

“Oh, no.”

Harry whispered when he looked at his right. The Sun was receding fast, and the darkness slowly seeped through the forest. He didn’t count how long he had been running for his life from the evil man, but it must have been for a while because the sunset was long during the summer. With the evening sunlight disappearing soon, Harry felt even more vulnerable.

He kept roughly coughing for last ten minutes. Harry knew that he was past his limit and so close to giving up, but at the same time, he didn’t want to die like this. The world had been unfair to him for every second that he could remember. He didn’t deserve to die like this.

He wanted to live.

 _Splat_. Harry had to stop, not because of he was tired but because he felt something choking up his throat. He painfully panted and coughed up blood on the ground, and the red, viscous and glistening fluid seeped through the dead leaves and dirt. Harry wasn’t even surprised that he just threw up some blood. The running, lack of air and his constant malnourishment that had been tanking on his health for a long time…it was a wonder that he could run this much without a stop.

Harry cleaned his mouth with his sleeve and looked back.  His paranoid green eyes looked at every empty space between the trees. There wasn’t any sign of the beastly creep.

So Harry ran again.

The man must have been stupid to think that Harry would come with him and live with his “happy” family. There was no happy family for him, ever. Nobody would ever want a gloomy kid with a pair of dorky eyeglasses. He wasn’t a genius, rich or handsome (the creep said that he was “pretty”, but he refused to believe it). There was nothing appealing about him. Why would anyone want to have him in their happy, perfectly ordinary family like his lovely relatives?

He loathed living with Dursleys, there was no mistake in admitting it. He hated waking up in the morning to make them breakfast, tending the boring gardens, cleaning the house, or pretty much everything that they ordered him to do. He yearned to be an adult as fast as possible so that he could leave this godforsaken, greedy family and live on his own, but that didn’t mean that he was going to throw himself into a madman. He didn’t trust any adult, and he didn’t plan to now.

Then, Harry finally saw the path to the outside.

“Finally!” Harry exclaimed in a joy. He exerted his last bits of energy on his legs to get out of this oppressive forest and go back to his much-hated relatives. He was going to survive after all. He would just tell Ms. Roth and Dursleys that he just wanted to roam around the forest to enjoy the nature, and it didn’t matter if Ms. Roth would give him two months of detentions, or if Dursleys gave him no food for two days. Everything was better than going with that crazy man.

When he was finally outside the forest, he heaved heavily with a smile. “I am almost there.”

 _“Are you?”_ A terrifyingly familiar voice asked.

 

Harry turned around and saw the creep towering over him. He yelped and fell on the ground and tried to crawl backward. “How?”

“Look around, kid. Are you sure you are outside the forest?”

The space around them warped violently like a mirage. The “outside” that Harry thought he ended up dissolved like a wall paint, and tall trees emerged from the ground and formed an expansive forest in no time. It took a second for Harry to realize that he was back at where he met the monster.  

“What-what is this?” Harry questioned. His legs gave up on him, and he had no strength to move.

“A little trick that I did to trap you here,” the brute squatted in front of Harry. “You never left the forest. You thought you were getting away from me, but you were actually running in large circles thanks to the illusion spell that I put up.”

“Spell?” Harry asked blankly. “There is no such thing as a spell. My relatives said magic is stupid and only imaginary.”

“Oh, it _is_ real,” the other chuckled. He slid out his tongue and licked Harry’s lips that had smudges of blood. “You just saw the area around you melting like ice cream. Or do you think this is just a dream?

“This has to be a dream,” Harry mumbled. He refused to look at the crazy mand, “this is a dream. This _is_ the worst nightmare, it has to be. Aunt Petunia soon will wake me up-“

The brute then roughly pushed Harry’s chest. The eyeglasses slid down on his face, and the assailant threw them away. He crawled over Harry, who was now lying on his back and too scared to move, and gently brushed Harry’s frontal hair.  

Then, he saw the lightening scar.

“W-what’s wrong?” Harry asked, bemused at the creep’s surprised look. However, he soon regretted asking.

“Oh my,” the brute grinned widely. There was an overflowing joy and satisfaction in his yellow, canine eyes.  “I didn’t find just a pretty boy. I found Harry Potter. What a perfect gift for me.”

“You-You know me?” Harry asked.

“Oh, every one of us know you. You are very, very famous…and loved by them,” the man’s face was right in front of Harry’s terrified eyes.

“Who knows me? And what do you mean, famous? If you mean my teachers-“

“No, no kid. Not those muggles. I mean…wizards,” a hateful rage filled in those yellow irises as he spat the word ‘wizards.’

“Are you a wizard?” Harry stuttered, sensing an animosity from the man.

“You can say that, but _they,”_ he growled menacingly, “refuse to see me so. They consider me as a werewolf, someone below their status. _You_ , however, are a wizard.”

“I don’t know what a werewolf is,” Harry hiccupped pathetically.

“Think of a big bad wolf from _Little Red Riding Hood._ Except they can us magic like I just showed you,” the werewolf licked Harry’s scar. “And you know what happens to that granny in the story, don’t you?”

“DON’T EAT ME!” Harry desperately screamed. Tears rolled from his eyes, “please don’t eat me. I am too skinny. I have more skins than meat. Please, please I will do anything.”

“Oh, I wasn’t going to eat you, my dear Harry,” the male caressed Harry’s face and wiped his tears. “But seeing that you will do _anything_ to not get eaten, that makes me even happier. Let me tell you something Harry.” He lifted Harry’s chin and whispered. “You are scared now. However, you will eventually beg for me.”

“Why?”

“I will just show you now,” he gently whispered again gently to Harry’s ears, but that didn’t alleviate him at all. “By the way, name is Fenrir. Call me Fenrir, Harry.”

“Fenrir?”

“Yes, Fenrir.”

In less than a second, he ripped off Harry’s shirts. Surprised by this crude action, Harry tried to cover himself, but Fenrir was quicker. He firmly held Harry’s two arms above the boy’s head with his muscular arm, and he used another arm to slowly slide over the kid’s bare upper body.

“What are you doing?” Harry’s face blushed madly.

Fenrir didn’t answer. His eyes filled with a primal emotion and desire that Harry couldn’t understand. Fenrir stopped his hand over Harry’s chest and lightly pinched the right nipple.

“Ngh, it hurts!”

Fenrir ignored and kept teasing Harry. He then sucked Harry’s right nipple, and Harry gasped. Fenrir’s sharp teeth scratched Harry’s delicate flesh and made it bleed a bit. Harry begged Fenrir to stop with tears, but the other didn’t give shit about the boy’s plea and indulged in the boy’s sweet scent and delectable blood. Oh, how delicious and intoxicating it was! It lured and tantalized Fenrir than some aroused werewolf whores ever did in the past.

Harry’s tearful hiccups and gasps eventually turned into sultry moans. The paralyzing fear slowly ebbed away from his fragile mind, and something else started to fill in. His body also started to feel hotter and sensitive to this werewolf’s touch, and Harry was embarrassed. Why did this feel so good now? All these unknown feelings felt so wrong to Harry.

Then, Fenrir carefully sunk his fangs on Harry’s right chest.

Harry yelped and flinched. The bite itself didn’t hurt so much, but there was another sharp, stinging feeling that spread fast all over his body like a poison. His scar tingled at the same time as if reacting to the bite.

“Does it feel good, Harry? Does it feel good that I sucked your pretty pink nipple, so much that you moaned like a little whore?” Fenrir softly spoke. When Harry was too dazed to respond, Fenrir lowly growled. “Answer me, boy.” 

“N-no, I don’t-ah!” As soon as Harry lied, Fenrir pinched Harry’s now swollen, red nipple and made him moan loudly. “Yes, i-it feels good!”

“Good boy. I told you that you would love it,” Fenrir smirked triumphantly and admired the sight in front him: a prepubescent boy helplessly lying on the grass with his bare chest that had a werewolf’s crescent-shaped bite around the right nipple, all for Fenrir to taint and devour. Not You-Know-Who, not other Death Eaters, _him¸_ Fenrir Greyback.

And of all people, it was the Boy-Who-Lived.

When Dumbledore, that know-it-all goody-goody bastard announced that Harry Potter was being taken care of safely in an unknown location, he and his pack expected a heavily warded place like Hogwarts with extra security measures such as Aurors. Some wizards claimed that Dumbledore was secretly training Harry Potter because it only ‘made sense to train him from a young age,’ and some claimed that he was hidden somewhere outside Britain.

Fenrir laughed harshly and understood why the old lunatic left the boy in a muggle family.  Dumbledore was indeed a genius. No sane wizards – which Dumbledore wasn’t entirely– would ever imagine leaving wizard and witch children in a muggle world unless they were Muggleborns, and that lack of imagination was exactly what Dumbledore exploited. And with a powerful political position that he held, it must have been easy for Dumbledore to hush people from Improper Use of Magic Office, the only few people besides Dumbledore’s factions that might know Harry Potter’s residence.

Fenrir traced over Harry’s slightly visible ribs and could see that Dursleys didn’t feed the boy enough just like Harry claimed. It wasn’t exactly attractive, but that could wait. Once Fenrir fed Harry enough to have well-trained werewolf body, the pleasure of indulging him would be immensely satisfying. Maybe he could _train_ him with other sexually frustrated werewolves who hated wizards as much as he did. Just imagining endless methods to defile the wizards’ savior elated Fenrir so much.

“Please,” Harry whispered. All this weird thing that Fenrir did wore out Harry and made him feel strange. His eyes were now too dry to shed tears, but his saliva still kept flowing around the edge of his lips. “Please, I want to go home.”

“Oh, you _are_ going home, Harry. Our home,” Fenrir then slid his left hand under Harry’s underwear. Harry tried to kick Fenrir, but his strong legs easily suppressed the scrawy legs. Fenrir’s fingers caressed the boy’s genitals.

“Oh god, please,” Harry now stopped his futile struggling.

“Oh, yes. Harry,” Fenrir licked Harry’s cheek and kept caressing Harry’s now hardening length, “You _will_ ask for more of this. You will pay for what the wizards did for us.”

The red light from Fenrir’s wand flashed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. So, I am wondering if I should skip couple years and start from the year 5 or 6, or not skip and write everything that Fenrir does to Harry. Don’t worry, there won’t be torture(at least in conventional sense) or gross fetishes, but they will be hardcore sex scenes.
> 
> Also, the canon states that biting someone while a werewolf is in human form doesn't turn the victim into a werewolf, but in this fic, it WILL infect the victims in a dormant state.


	3. It begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that the canon HP wizards DID know that Harry lived with muggles to some extent...which seems somewhat unclear due to only two or three people(including Ron and Tom from Diagon AlleyP) knowing Harry's pre-Hogwarts living arrangements. So please, pardon me for assuming that no one knew it, at least until Harry started Hogwarts. Don't get me wrong, I like Harry Potter series, but the fact that the wizards were totally fine with leaving Harry to muggles seem so contradictory to their general dismissive attitudes toward muggles. So...I don't think it will matter a lot for the plot. 
> 
> Again, I advise you to leave ASAP if this makes you feel very uncomfortable....especially because this chapter includes voyeurism and bondage. 
> 
> For those wanting to stay, thank you so much, and enjoy this unscrupulous story.

“Thank you for promptly reaching out to me, Arabella. Keep an eye on Dursleys for any suspicious behaviors,” Dumbledore spoke to Arabella who stuck her head out in Hogwarts Headmaster’s Office.

It was nine in the morning that the squib broke the horrible news. Dumbledore had just walked into his office with a jovial mood, but that instantly evaporated as soon as he saw a bright green flame lit in his fireplace. Rarely anyone called him through Floo Network unless it was an extremely urgent matter, and it was never a pleasant occurrence. The first words that Arabella Figg blurted out in the fireplace was, “Harry has gone missing.” Dumbledore temporarily froze at the blunt, horrible news that Arabella had to shout his name twice to break him out of the shock.  

“The entire school is in mayhem,” Arabella blabbered nervously, “the forest that Harry’s class went for the trip was known for occasional disappearances of local people from the past, and now everyone is criticizing the school for going there. The parents are even calling for the principal’s resignation.”

“Has anyone who went missing there ever come back?” Dumbledore asked with a grim face.

“No one did. I am wondering if this was wizards’ doing. Or an extremely clever muggle,” Arabella shook her head.

“If it’s indeed a wizard, or wizards’ crimes, then the ministry should have known.”

“Maybe they invented some dark spells that can fool the ministry.”

Dumbledore heavily sighed. A significant amount of time already passed since Harry’s disappearance, and Merlin knew where on earth Harry was now, or if he was even alive. The best action to take now was to go back to that problematic forest and cast multiple tracking spells to find the boy and possibly, the kidnappers’ traces. If muggles kidnapped him, then it wouldn’t be hard to find him, but if it was a skilled wizard criminal, it would be much harder to recover the traces. Anti-tailing spells usually worked by not literally removing the traces, but by magically masking them to be undetectable. Ten years ago, it was Dumbledore that helped the Ministry’s Improper Use of Magic Department cast a massive surveillance charm within ten kilometres of Harry’s residence so that the ward could not only detect underage magic but also any unusual and potentially dangerous spells.

And to think that someone fooled the meticulous surveillance ward sent a chill through Dumbledore’s spine.   

“We don’t know whether the kidnappers intended to kidnap Harry, or they just stumbled on him and took him for ransom money,” Dumbledore remained collected and calm for a clear assessment. “I will ask Severus and Remus for a private investigation and alert the ministry for a secret recovery mission. Harry is too precious for us.”

“Remus? Will he really help us? It’s been a decade since we talked to him. We even once suspected that he was a traitor,” Arabella frowned worriedly. Since the war ended, Remus had gone into a reclusive and dreary life and practically cut ties with everyone. With two friends dying in the war and one friend betraying everyone, he had no one to depend on, and his lycanthropy made him unemployable and miserable. In fact, the friendship between Remus and Marauders had already become shaky during the war, and Sirius even claimed that Remus might be a traitor, and unfortunately, Albus considered it a legitimate possibility. It was one of the worst erroneous judgments he made in his life, and Albus berated himself so much later.

“I have no choice but to try, Arabella. I wish I had been more active to help such a talented man,” said Dumbledore regretfully. He once offered some financial support for Lupin’s contribution to Order of Phoenix, but the man refused to receive any kind of charity, and Dumbledore respected Lupin’s pride at that time. Now, he wished that he had been more assertive to help the talented young man to live more decently. He didn’t doubt that Remus would do anything to help find Harry, but he was afraid that Remus was too ashamed of his current state to even talk to him.

“Well, I have to go to my dental appointment now. I am sorry that I had to bring such a terrible news, Albus,” said Arabella.

“Don’t be sorry, Arabella. You did what you had to do,” Dumbledore tried to smile, but it miserably failed and made him look twenty years older instead. Arabella gave a worried glance to Albus then disappeared. The fireplace now burned with a regular red fire.

“Oh, James, Lily.” Dumbledore muttered sadly.

* * *

 

_Somewhere in Dean’s Forest_

  _What a horrible dream it was_ , thought Harry as Harry groggily opened his eyes and blinked. The last thing he remembered was a red flash that hit him hard in his head and knocked him out. It was odd that something that happened in his dream actually made his head feel hazy, but that wasn’t important now. He had to get up as soon as possible to make eggs and bacons for Dursleys. He tried to get off the bed to get his glasses, but he felt tight tugs on his arms.

“You up, kid?”

A male voice came from Harry’s left. It wasn’t neither Uncle Vernon’s nor the brute’s voice from last night. He could vaguely see an adult figure approaching to him and putting a pair of eyeglasses on Harry’s nostril.

“I will untie those ropes. Wait,” said the voice.

“Who are you? And…where am I?” Harry asked the man. He now could see that he was lying on a bed in a large wooden room. The walls and the floor comprised wooden logs, and a bright sunlight shone through a window across the bed. It looked like a picture from one of those travel catalogs that Aunt Petunia liked to read when she wasn’t bossing around Harry.

He then realized that he was naked.

“Name’s Ellis. And you are in Dean’s Forest,” said Ellis. Ellis undid the ropes and let Harry sit on the bed. There were red chafes on Harry’s delicate wrists. “And don’t look so embarrassed. You will get used to it.”

“Used to it?” Harry asked blankly. He then remembered what happened to him last night: a werewolf trapping him in the forest and doing…things to him. His face flushed with a shame, and a dread filled his heart. “So, it’s not a dream.”

“It ain’t no dream. Now, shut the fuck up and get off the fucking bed,” Ellis harshly commanded. He then murmured, “why did Mr. Greyback have to make me babysit you? There are Helen, Siobhan or even Mieka. Well, Helen would cut off his balls because she is a jealous bitch.”

“Greyback?”

“The werewolf that brought you here last night? Are you stupid?” Ellis poked Harry’s forehead. Harry wanted to say that he wasn’t stupid, but Ellis’ aggressive tones intimidated him.  

“Can I have some clothes?”

“Clothes for a whore like you?” Ellis sneered disdainfully, “a whore doesn’t need to wear anything. You are here to use your body to please us. Now stop asking retarded questions and move your arse.” Harry blinked obliviously, not knowing what the word ‘whore’ meant, and how it had anything to do with his undressed state. Ellis impatiently motioned Harry to follow him, and Harry trailed behind.

Outside the cabin, Harry saw a group of people sitting in a circle and nervously approached them. All of them were adults, and there were 12 males and 3 females. All except two females looked at Harry with unsavory interests, which made Harry want to run away. But he knew that it was futile.

And in the center, there was the man that kidnapped him.

“Come here, boy,” Fenrir asked gruffly. When Harry shivered nervously, he commanded again, “I said, come here. Do I have to stun you again?”

“Go, kid.”

Ellis pushed Harry forward. Harry eventually walked toward Fenrir, afraid that he might use that weird red light again. Fenrir gestured Harry to sit next to him, and Harry obediently complied. Once Ellis sat next to one of the female werewolves, Fenrir cleared his throat and started to speak to the others, “everyone, I have an extremely good news for all of us. Meet Harry Potter,” a malicious grin appeared on his mouth, “the Boy-Who-Lived. The wizards’ savior.”

The werewolves whistled and whispered excitedly. Some werewolves even clapped lightly in congratulatory manners. Fenrir growled lowly, and the low chatter immediately dissipated. “That’s right. We have the wizards’ hope right in our grasps. I found him yesterday wandering around a forest in Surrey.”

“That’s where you found Ellis eight years ago, right?” One female werewolf spoke. She had a pitch black, long hair and grey eyes that looked at Ellis. “You were hiding there because you beat your dad with a baseball bat, and the old man called the police on you.”

“Siobhan, that bastard tried to shoot me!” Ellis barked.

“I am surprised that the ministry isn’t suspicious of that particular forest,” said another male werewolf who had aloof air around him, “then again, they never cared about muggles whole lot. Besides, they can’t track the spells that we invented.”

“Yes, no one cares about some poor, broke sods disappearing, that’s why,” Ellis spat bitterly. He then looked at Harry and said, “except that superstar brat?”

“Actually, he has never met wizards before,” Fenrir roughly brushed Harry’s hair. Harry nervously looked at Fenrir. “His muggle relatives seemed to have abused him, like not feeding him well enough. Look at his ribs.” He tabbed Harry’s ribs. The sharp nails left some scratches, and Harry winced at the stinging pain.

“Did they ever throw a whiskey bottle at you?” Ellis asked.

“N-no,” Harry stuttered, “but my Aunt did try to hit me with a frying pan because I didn’t cook bacons properly.”

“Oh, what a poor thing, they made you _cook like a woman_ ,” said Ellis with a pretentious pity. The female werewolf that spoke earlier rolled her eyes, and some werewolves laughed. “Well, too bad kid. This isn’t exactly a heaven, either. We aren’t your babysitters, so you better make yourself useful.”

“I-I can do some cooking and cleaning…” Harry licked his lips nervously. He felt himself cowering more and more from the male werewolves’ unpleasant gazes. One female blonde werewolf glared at Harry with an unadulterated hatred, and the one the spoke earlier gave him pitying looks. The last female with auburn hair seemed entirely uninterested by this meeting. 

“Didn’t Ellis tell you that you are going to be Fenrir’s whore?” A blonde woman spoke. “Staying with your relatives must have shrunk your brain, too.”

“Helen,” Siobhan chided.

“What? We don’t want a scrawny runt as a burden. How is _he_ going to be Fenrir’s bitch?” Helen pointed at Harry menacingly.

“You are just jealous, Helen,” Ellis snickered.

“Say that again, and I will tear your balls-“

“Enough.”

Fenrir let out another low growl, and Helen shut her mouth. She still looked dissatisfied and continued to glare at Harry, but she knew better than talking over her leader. 

“Mr. Greyback, can I have some-“

_Slap_

Fenrir harshly slapped Harry’s right cheek, and he fell on the ground from the impact. The werewolves cackled at Harry’s piteous state. Too surprised by the seemingly unwarranted attack, Harry covered his red cheek and fearfully stared at Fenrir.

“What did I tell you to call me?” Fenrir asked softly. He helped Harry get up and wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist.

“Fenrir,” said Harry, remembering a short conversation he had last night before Fenrir ripped his clothes.

“You _will always_ call me Fenrir,” Fenrir said gently, but his aggressive grabs on Harry’s ass said that he was nothing but gentle, “now, what were you going to ask?”

“Can I have some clothes, please, Fenrir?”

“Absolutely not, Harry.” Fenrir ran his rough hand on Harry’s back. “A whore doesn’t need clothes, dignity or pride.  What’s the point of wearing _anything_ when I am going to rip them off anyway like I did yesterday? Now, sit on my lap.”

Harry obediently sat on Fenrir’s lap, and as soon as he did as told, Fenrir pinched Harry’s right nipple. Harry flinched and blushed, but Fenrir didn’t care.

“Do you see this bitemark, my dear pack?” Fenrir asked. When the pack nodded, he continued, “this means that Harry is mine and _mine_ _only_. No one is going to touch him or hurt him unless I say the otherwise. Whoever lays hands on his body will wish that they would rather die. Understood?”

The pack murmured in an understanding, except Helen who looked so spiteful for some reason. It was odd for Harry to see someone trying to protect him, whether it was out of benevolent intentions or not. He felt a little grateful to Fenrir and wanted to say thanks to him.

However, Fenrir then said, “now, I need a volunteer to _train_ the whore. Who wants to go first?”

Ellis quickly raised his hand before than anyone. Fenrir chuckled at Ellis’ eagerness. “Come out then, Ellis.”

“What are you doing?” Harry asked timidly.

“Teaching you how to please men like a good whore, boy,” Fenrir whispered into Harry’s ears. He then forcibly spread Harry’s legs wide open. It revealed Harry’s butt and pink hole, making Harry blush. “Fenrir, please-“

“Silence, whore.” Fenrir commanded.

Ellis eyed Harry’s arse and licked his index and middle finger. Harry felt the exact same fear that he had experienced last night, but he was helpless in his exposed state. He didn’t understand why – oh why – Ellis was so keen on Harry’s arse.

Then, Ellis plunged his fingers in Harry’s arse.

“Eu-Angh!”

Harry arched his back and panted as the fingers ruthlessly forced its way into Harry’s delicate inside. The hot, tight flesh hungrily squeezed them more and more as they dug deeper into the squirming boy’s intestine. Harry’s penetrated hole leaked out clear, viscous liquid and flowed along Ellis’ fingers before dropping on the grass.

“You are disgusting, Harry. Cumming from your ass like women do when I finger their cunts,” Ellis snickered.  “but I guess that only shows that you are a natural whore. And you are not even begging to stop.” The werewolves laughed ferally at Ellis’ comments. Helen took an especial pleasure from Harry’s agonizing treatment and cackled maliciously. Ellis now put the third finger inside the greedy hole.

Harry’s head leaned on Fenrir’s muscular shoulder as Ellis kept assaulting Harry’s inside. The fingers poked, scratched and rubbed the inside wall, making Harry moan more loudly. The squelching noise got louder and louder when Ellis started to pump his fingers in and out, and Harry’s ass was now wet with his clear secretion that basically started to pool under his butt.

Harry couldn’t believe that this was happening, much less that he was not even begging to stop. Pain and pleasure simultaneously dominated all senses that Harry could feel, and they overpowered Harry’s thought processes. It felt so wrong to feel pleasure from being naked and letting an adult play with his body in front of 15 other adults, but on the other hand, his body kept craving for this shamefully gratifying sensation.  

Fenrir saw Harry’s tight erection and chuckled. That puny dick was a little larger than last night, and Fenrir thought that the lycanthropy already _improved_ Harry’s physique. He gently ran his finger along Harry’s length and down the balls. Precum started to weep from Harry’s tip.

When Ellis poked one spot, Harry moaned again. “Did you find it?” Fenrir asked. Ellis simply grinned and started to assault Harry’s prostate. Harry saw stars and felt the electric jolt along his spine every time Ellis abused Harry’s prostate. The little shame that Harry had flew out of the window, and the hunger for the stronger pleasure dominated Harry’s mind. The boy panted again and again and let his lithe body erratically move from the abuse.

“My scar itches…” Harry barely managed to let out clear enunciations between the pants. He felt the scar tingling again like a light electric jolt as it had done last night, and it traveled down through along spine as if responding to prostate orgasm and amplifying it.

“Fuck that stupid scar,” Ellis spat, “Mr. Greyback, do you smell it?”

“The whore is now ready to cum,” Fenrir caressed Harry’s uncircumcised tip, “but we can’t let it go wasted yet. _Incarcerous minima!”_

A thin, short string ejected from Fenrir’s wand and tightly snared Harry’s hard cock and testicles. Harry felt something hot building down his balls, but the rope trapped the buildup.

“I-I want to go to the lavatory,” Harry begged with a whimper. He really wanted to let it out of his hard cock, but Fenrir ignored him and kept fondling his testicles, “Fenrir, please-“

“I will let you cum if you say _every word_ that I tell you to,” Fenrir slowly answered on purpose to torment the boy. Harry’s cock was now covered with precum, and his ass was drenched in his secretion, “say that you are Fenrir Greyback’s whore.”

“I- _I am Fenrir Greyback’s whore,_ ” Harry stuttered.

“I like to be fucked and eat werewolves’ cum,” said Fenrir, poking Harry’s now angry, red cock with his wand.

“ _I-_ I like to be fucked and eat werewolves’ cum!” Harry started to tear up.

“And I will do anything to please Fenrir,”

“I will do anything to please Fenrir!” Harry used every strength to repeat after the words.

“Good boy,” Fenrir licked Harry’s right ear. “You have earned a right to cum. _Evanesco!”_

Harry screamed from the explosive pleasure. His hard cock shot thick cum high in the air, and the cum drops splattered over Harry’s chest and stomach. Ellis stopped abusing Harry’s puckered pink hole and watched the prepubescent boy’s voluminous stream of cum with a fascination, while Fenrir jerked Harry’s cock mercilessly to squeeze out every droplet of cum. It took minutes to deplete Harry’s essence and leave him in a barely conscious state with a torso covered in his own fluid.

“Fantastic sight you have provided to us, whore,” Fenrir wiped a bit of cum with his finger and tasted it. It tasted floral and reminded of freshly bloomed moon flower. Harry was barely able to breathe from the post-coitus exhaustion. His still stiff dick went numb, and his asshole widely gaped after Ellis’ brutal fingering. The odd scent of still warm goo over his body made Harry wince, and he didn’t understand how his dick could make that much…whatever it was. One thing was certain, though.

His body enjoyed every second of it.  

“We are going to do this _every morning,_ ” Fenrir scooped Harry’s cum into his own mouth and kissed Harry. His tongue hungrily entwined with Harry’s and pushed the cum into the defenseless boy’s. “You better be ready, whore. This is just a beginning of _many_ many things that I will do to you.”

 _That doesn’t sound so bad,_ said a voice somewhere from Harry’s mind. Harry wasn’t sure if he himself said thought that, but he didn’t argue with the voice.

Because it _really_ didn’t sound bad.

“I will tell you about the scar later when we are alone,” Fenrir whispered to Harry’s ears.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..this is my first attempt at writing hard core sexual scenes. Hope you guys like it. More to come(ha!) in next few chapters. Also, please tell me if it's too much for you guys...I don't want to make anyone (too) uncomfortable lol.
> 
> For those who may not have realized yet, I am not a native speaker...so my writing may be awkward sometimes(I try tho). If someone wants to beta my chapters, please write in the review section.


	4. Lupin's Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to upload yesterday, but I messed up some formatting, sorry!
> 
> Since this evil story actually does have a plot, if you are only interested in "fun" parts, skip the first section and jump to "dean's forest section".

Knockturn Alley was dingy and gloomy as usual.

The stale, grey streets were half-full of unscrupulous wizards and magical creatures that the society scorned. It was a stark contrast to bubbly and vivacious atmosphere of Diagon Alley. The stores that those people frequented catered to the wizards and others’ demands that Ministry of Magic strictly regulated or even forbade. It was a heart of shady witchcrafts that no normal person dared step in.

Severus Snape was not normal in such aspect. He had shed fair drops of blood in his hand as a Death Eater and was uncannily talented in dark magic. Despite his supposed opposition to his former master after the war, he still stayed in touch with other previous Death Eaters that escaped convictions after the war. He was no stranger to this unsavory and sinister part of magical society. In fact, he felt more home in this place than he ever did in other places. He had used to feel at home in Hogwarts, but his deal with Dumbledore soured the sentiment.

He was now navigating through the twisted roads for thirty minutes, and he hadn’t found any trace of that damned Gryffindor werewolf. Dumbledore said that Lupin would more than want to help find missing Harry, but Snape thought it was completely unnecessary. There was no doubt that Lupin far exceeded an average wizard’s capability, but Snape knew that whatever that mangy werewolf could do, he could do much better with a flawless finesse.

However, what irritated him the most was Dumbledore’s obliviousness to Snape’s general hatred towards werewolves. It was none other than Lupin that almost killed him a decade and half ago in Whomping Willow, and to ask Snape to work with Lupin showed how Dumbledore cared. Then again, he never punished the Marauders for their deliberate attempt to _prank_ him with a werewolf. It didn’t matter to Snape that Lupin wasn’t himself when that happened or that he didn’t actively bully him in school. All that mattered was that Lupin was a friend of that wretched Potter and Black and did nothing to stop their disgusting behaviors.

 _The Potter junior is probably just as spoiled and disrespectful_ , thought Snape bitterly. He didn’t give two shits about the kid himself but protecting the brat at all cost was his only way to repent his irrevocable mistake that led to Lily’s death. That was why he made a deal with Dumbledore from the beginning. If the boy turned up dead, he would never be free from his self-hatred and guilt.

Snape finally got tired of walking around and entered a bar that he used to frequent as a Death Eater. The premise was known to host criminals and dangerous creatures, and the owner often hid them from Ministry’s hunts for financial gains. Malfoy and Lestranges had come here to recruit creatures and wizards for Voldemort’s causes, and Snape often acted as a mediator.

“Been a while, Severus. How have you been doing?” The owner said with a surprised face when he saw Snape sitting in a stool near the gate.

“I would say mediocre, Barrett,” said Snape.

“Heard you are now a professor. It must be a pain, eh?”

“Most of them are indolent and undisciplined brats. I am in it only because it’s convenient for me, and Dumbledore barely criticizes my teaching.”

“A talented man like you has a high standard that ordinary men can’t reach,” Barrett chuckled. He swished his wand and summoned couple glasses of different drinks. “Tea? Port Wine? Pumpkin Juice?”

“Tea,” Snape answered curtly. A cup of chamomile tea gracefully landed in front of Snape, and the other glasses disappeared. “I am actually hear to ask for simple information.”

“I might have an answer. Go ahead,” Barrett tilted his head.

“I am looking for Remus Lupin.”

“Then you are in the right place…kind of,” Barrett scratched his head. “He actually works here as a bartender. Makes good mix of spices. It must be his heightened sense as a werewolf. He should have checked in an hour ago, but he hasn’t. It’s unusual for him to be absent without saying anything. Why, has Hogwarts started to allow alcoholic drinks for seventh grade students?”

“I can’t tell why I need to talk to him, but I guarantee that it won’t hurt your business,” Snape didn’t respond to Barrett’s joke and cut to the chase. “I will compensate you well if you tell me where he lives.”

“You don’t have to pay me for that, Remus is not a dangerous man,” Barrett shook his head. “Just turn right when you leave here and go straight for five minutes. When you see a three-way intersection, turn left and look for the number Forty-Two. It’s easy to find it since the house is a little cleaner than others.”

“Thank you, Barrett. That’s all I needed to know,” Snape put down two galleons and one-shot his tea. He then started to stride to the gate. “I will get going.”

“Hey, that’s too much for a cup of crap tea!” Barrett shouted, but Snape ignored the owner and kept walking fast.

Six minutes later, he found a small apartment with a number pad ‘forty-two.’ He knocked, but there was no response from inside. When he gave a light push, the door opened to his surprise.

“Lupin?” Snape called loudly, but there was no response. “Dumbledore wants to talk to you. Don’t waste my time more than you already are.”

When no one answered, Snape grunted annoyedly and went inside the house. There was nobody in the kitchen, bedroom or in a bathroom. The bed was clean but looked recently used. There was a half-eaten toast and a cup of pumpkin juice in the kitchen, and it looked that Remus was here at some point of the day. However, it wasn’t like Lupin to leave the door open.

 _Homenum_ _Revelio_. Snape cast a detection spell, but it picked up no sign of living beings. He then wondered if he was kidnapped by others for any reason, but the house didn’t show any signs of struggle. A fine wizard like him wouldn’t be easily ambushed, but Snape couldn’t understand why he felt uneasy for some reason. Something felt amiss, but everything looked ordinary.

He summoned a piece of paper and wrote:

 _Lupin, this is Severus Snape from Hogwarts. Dumbledore wants to talk to you. Respond as soon as possible._  

He put the note on the kitchen table and left the apartment.

 

* * *

 

_Deans Forest_

Two naked bodies laid entangled on a grassy ground. The one on the top kept mercilessly violating the much smaller boy under his body despite the boy’s plea to stop. Harry’s abused hole flooded with copious amount of cum from eleven other werewolves and pooled under his pale ass. Every time the werewolf kept pounding on Harry’s ass, it made large noises with their bodies slapping, and frothy cum that churned like cream from all the pounding splashed all over Harry’s ass.

“His ass feels tight, doesn’t it Will?” Ellis who had been watching leered at moaning Harry.

“Still virgin tight,” Will exhaled heavily as he stopped pounding and came deep in Harry’s ass. Harry panted and tightly held on to Will and spilled his seed on his already filthy, defiled body. “His ass gobbles up my cock like a hungry whore even after we fucked the shit out of him.”

Harry stayed laid and didn’t say anything. The ruthless pressure in his prostate sent Harry into indescribable overload of electrifying pleasure and sultry, hot state and drained every bit of energy from him. He felt cum slowly flowing over his eye lids and block his visions, and his chest moved up and down slowly. 

“What kind of ten years old kid gets horny so easily? Do you think his lycanthropy has anything to do with it?” Will held Harry in his arms. Harry’s eyes glazed over and stared into space. “And his scar seems a little dull on edges. I thought it should look like a lightening scar?”

“What’s the deal with the scar?” Ellis scoffed.

“IT’s a common knowledge that the scar was a result of the Death Curse rebounding to You-Know-Who. No one has ever blocked a Death Curse.” Will gently touched Harry’s scar.

“I am sure that you can block pretty much anything with a fucking frying pan,” Ellis spat. “Let him walk on his own.”

“What? Do you not see how tired he is now?”

“Don’t talk like you actually care, idiot. Hey slut, stop looking like a princess and stand on the ground.”

“Look, it’s not necessary-“

“I am fine, Will,” said Harry quietly. When Will hesitated, Harry hopped off from Will’s arms and managed to stand despite overwhelming post-coital exhaustion. His ass felt so wet from gallons of cum freely flowing down his legs and collecting around his feet. He looked away when Ellis hungrily stared at Harry’s cum-stained state.

“You are such a cum bucket, Harry. God, I wish you had a vagina. Imagine coming from a cunt and a cock,” Ellis sneered.

“Does your sexual fantasy ever end?” Will rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure Mr. Greyback would love that too,” Ellis snickered. He then pointed to the east and said, “there is a lake two minutes from here. Go that way and clean yourself. Better be back in twenty minutes at his cabin, or you don’t get dinner.”

 _Didn’t eat that much at Dursleys anyway,_ thought Harry. Ellis and Will then left Harry behind and returned to the base, and Harry began walking toward the direction that Ellis told him to. Despite his poor vision, it didn’t take long to find the large body of water that beautifully reflected the evening sunlight from its surface, surrounded by late summer breeze and a dense woodland that exuded refreshing pine aroma.

Harry slowly immersed himself in the cold water and started diligently rinsing off the cum stains. He would feel comfortable and at peace in this silent woodland if it weren’t for the insane sequences of events that happened to him. He would usually be cooking dinners for Dursleys and pick the weeds in the garden by now, but instead he was washing himself in a lake naked, covered in sticky white fluid, and held captive by werewolves.

Strangely, his bare state didn’t bring as much shame as he thought he would. He remembered Dudley hiding his clothes in a dumpster to prank him and his gym classmates laughing at his pathetically scrawny body. He hid himself in a locker room for a whole day, and his gym teacher ended up calling annoyed Dursleys, who then scolded Harry for losing his clothes and starved him for a day. It was one of the most self-conscious moment in Harry’s life. Why he didn’t feel any need to cover himself now, he didn’t know.

 _“That only means that you are born to be a werewolf whore,”_ something whispered in Harry’s head. He frowned at the jeering voice that kept taunting and calling him names while the werewolves were having their ways with Harry all morning and afternoon. He wondered if it was because Fenrir bit him.

 

 _“You are a slave either at Dursleys or here, there is no point going back_ ,” said the voice with the cruelly. Harry hated the voice but hesitated to deny it. The voice was right. Living with Dursleys weren’t so better. Cupboard, chores, disdains from the teachers and his relatives…there was nothing favorable about it. The whispers continued when Harry didn’t retort.

 

 _“You spread your legs to them, and you liked it,”_ the whispers grew more and more malicious, “t _hat’s what you want; forget about everything and let them devour and taint your essence. Disgusting, filthy freak that needs to be-”_

 

“Stop!” Harry shouted and covered his ears. He heavily breathed with his eyes tightly shut. The sinister voice abruptly stopped, but the words ‘freak’ and ‘whore’ echoed in the back of his head back. Dursleys called him that for last ten years, and Harry didn’t want to hear that from this imaginary voice inside his head adding another cruel insult.  He vehemently denied that he was a freak every time his relatives said he was, and he refused to waiver in his belief now. He was not a ‘whore’ either, whatever that meant.

 

 _I just got too confused by everything, that’s all,_ thought Harry. _I am not a whore._  

 

He vowed that he would live independently when he grew up, and the fact that he was now stuck with these werewolves didn’t change his conviction. He was too confused and disoriented by what happened to him for last half day, but his head was now clear and focused on one thing.

 

He _refused_ to live like a slave.

 

 _“You think that now, but wait until Fenrir touches you again,_ ” the voice taunted him, but Harry ignored it and resumed cleaning himself.

 

Five minutes later, Harry was heading back to Fenrir’s cabin. He noticed that there were only a few werewolves near the base including Ellis and Will who were preparing some kind of roasted wile animal over a fire. Ellis whistled vulgarly when he saw Harry, making him blush.

“You came faster than I thought,” said Will. Harry wordlessly nodded.

 

“Did you touch jerk off while you were bathing?” Ellis gibed.

 

“No,” Harry said firmly. “How long am I going to be here? When can I leave?”

 

Ellis’ face turned numb for a moment, then contorted with laughter. “ _When can you leave_ , you ask? Well, here is the answer: never.”

 

“I don’t want to be here forever,” Harry didn’t back down.

 

“Say whatever you want, but Mr.Greyback won’t let you go,” said Will as he put more small wooden logs in fire. “Look, you can’t leave. Where the hell would you go? Your abusive relatives?”

 

“I don’t know, anywhere but here or there.”

 

“Let him dream all he wants, Will. He won’t say that when he wiggles his ass like a whore,” Ellis snickered.

 

“I am not a whore, or whatever that means. I just got…carried away by what happened today,” Harry fought back. He ignored Ellis calling him a ‘whore’ again and headed to the cabin. When he opened the door, he saw Fenrir and Siobhan waiting for him in a living room.

 

“You look gorgeous, my pet.” Fenrir licked his lips. “Get out, Siobhan.”

 

The brunette werewolf that had given him pitiful eyes earlier nodded. She weakly smiled at Harry, patted his shoulder and went out. Harry noticed that there was an unconscious man with a blindfold lying on the floor around Fenrir’s feet.

 

“Who is he?” Harry looked at him with concerns

 

“Your tutor.”

 

“My tutor? Why?”

“So that you will properly learn magic. Now, sit on my lap.” Fenrir tapped his thighs. When Harry didn’t move, Fenrir frowned.

 

“I want to leave,” Harry mustered the courage and spoke, “I don’t want to be here like some-some kind of slave. That’s how my relatives treated me. I would like you to let me go.”

            “Oh, you want to _leave,_ ” said Fenrir softly, but his yellow pupils turned into sharp slits.

            “I-I am just going to be a burden anyway,” Harry kept pushed himself, “I don’t need any money. I can figure it out. I am used to not eating for couple days, so-”

Fenrir took two large steps in a blink, roughly held Harry by his neck and slammed him against the wall. Harry made choking sounds and flailed his leg in a desperate need for air.

            “You must be a full-blown moron to ask me to let you go, or even _think_ that you can leave here,” Fenrir’s grab tightened. The sharp nails tug into Harry’s neck and made it bleed. “I thought that getting your ass rammed by twelve men would be enough to beat you down, but obviously you need more discipline. I was going to go easy on you, but fuck it. _Rennervate!”_

            Fenrir’s wand shot a faint red light to the unconscious man and jolted him. He made an unintelligible sound and moaned. Fenrir kicked him in the stomach and yelled, “get up, Lupin! Make yourself useful for us for once in your life!”

            “Wh-where am I?” Lupin tried to look around, but the blindfold made his attempts futile.

            “You don’t remember who I am?” Fenrir growled ominously.

            “ _Greyback,”_ Lupin whispered. There was both a fear and hate in his voice.    

            “ _Evanesco_ ,” Fenrir chanted again to remove the blindfold. The rag dissipated into black smoke and revealed a pair of terrified green eyes. He gasped when he saw Harry.

            “First me, and now that child? Let him go!”

            “Not a chance, Lupin. There is a reason why I brought you here,” Fenrir chuckled. He slid his hand over Harry’s forehead and flashed it to Lupin. “Does it look familiar, Lupin? Does it?”

            “Harry,” Lupin gaped, and despair filled his voice. “Why is here? How did you find him? _Why is he naked?_ ”

            “Lost in a forest. I happened to be loitering around the same forest and smelled his lovely, delicious,” Fenrir licked Harry’s earlobe, “scent.”

            “Don’t hurt him,” Lupin begged. “Please, you can eat me or cut off my limbs but leave him out of this.”

            “I wasn’t going to,” Fenrir threw Harry on his bed and swiftly cast a spell to bind his wrists with a rope. Harry made a squeaking sound from the werewolf’s rough handling, “but because he had a fucking nerve to ask me to _let him go,_ I am going to make sure to teach him that I own him. You will be surprised by how slutty he is when I touch him.”

            “ _You sick fuck!”_ Lupin shouted. He then turned to Harry and said, “Harry, don’t let him confuse you. You are not a sl-whatever he calls you. He is a monster. Don’t listen to him.”

            “This is Remus Lupin, your parents’ friend,” Fenrir ignored Lupin’s plea and introduced Lupin to Harry as if he were a kindergarten teacher. “Lupin knew your parents very well, and he is also a werewolf. He is very _kind, sweet, and gentle,_ ” Fenrir looked genuinely disgusted when he said the last three adjectives.

            “You knew my parents?” Harry asked, surprised. “But my aunt never told me anything about my parents other than that they died in a car crash.”

            “Harry, they didn’t die in a car crash, they were-“

            “-murdered brutally,” Fenrir talked over Lupin, “yes, they got killed by a crazy terrorist who went by _You-Know-Who._ They died _protecting you_ , Harry.”

            “They died because of me?”

            “No, no! It’s not your fault, Harry!” Lupin desperately shouted at stunned Harry. “They willingly sacrificed themselves because they loved you, Harry. And you somehow defeated You-Know-Who! You saved everyone! Your relatives lied to you!”

            “They died because they deliberately resisted You-Know-Who,” Fenrir grinned gleefully, “so sad, isn’t it? They thought they were brave and honorable, but in the end, they ended up dying like fools. From what I heard, You-Know-Who was actually after _you,_ so yes, it _is_ your fault.”

            “ _I am the reason why my parents died,”_ Harry muttered in a shaking voice.

            “NO, IT’S NOT, HARRY! DON’T LISTEN TO THIS MON-”

“ _Silencio.”_

Lupin’s screaming voice abruptly disappeared. He tried to make any sound, but nothing came out of his mouth.

            “I thought it would be fun to make Lupin convince you that you aren’t responsible for your parents’ death, but he is way louder than I thought,” Fenrir played his wand around his fingers. “Like I said, he obviously likes you. He is very skilled in magic, too, which is another reason that I _hired_ him for you. That being said-“

            Fenrir summoned a piece of wood that disturbingly resembled a phallus, and he wetted it generously with his spit. He then commanded, “on your knees, pet.”

            Harry obeyed to Fenrir’s command, having lost all his courage to resist him. Despite being young, he had a rough idea of what would happen if he refused to listen to Fenrir. Fenrir’s wand made another swishing movement, and it produced a hole. He stuck the wood piece. “Fuck yourself with this dildo, pet.”

            “What?” Harry numbly asked.

            “I said, _fuck yourself with this dildo while look at your parents’ friend,_ ” Fenrir glanced at Lupin who seemed to say something without any voice coming out. “That’s your punishment. If you don’t, this is what happens. _Diffindo.”_

            A wide slash appeared on Lupin’s worn-out shirt. The spell ripped his shirt and showed scrawny chest that was as bad as Harry’s. “See what this spell does, pet? Now, if I cast it again on his chest-“

            “I will do it!” Harry shouted. “I will do it, Fenrir. Please. Don’t hurt him.”

            “Good whore.” Fenrir licked his lip. He then yanked Lupin’s collar and forced him to sit on a chair nearby. “Look at him, Lupin. He’s so eager to give you a good show like a whore. Have you ever met a prostitute before? Well, here is one. Start fucking yourself, pet.” 

            Harry gulped and placed his ass on the dildo. The dildo was wet and somewhat warm from Fenrir’s spit, and it helped Harry easily slide the dildo into him. He moved his lower body up and down and moaned when the dildo hit his sweet spot.

            “Do you see this, Lupin?” Fenrir tapped Harry’s hardening cock with his hand. “He’s got a natural whore body. So willing to take in this fake cock in his ass. Let’s make this more fun.”

            Fenrir transfigured the dildo to be larger and have small bumps all over its surface. “There. Let’s see if his greedy ass can take it.”

            Harry felt discomfort as the enlarged dildo and bumps forcibly expanded his inside, more then when Ellis rammed his fingers in the morning. He, however, bit his lips and started moving his ass at faster rate to force the toy go deeper inside him. His ass became wet from his own secretion and acted like a lubricant. The sultry moans almost escaped his mouth, but Harry resisted them.

            _“I told you,”_ the malicious voice whispered again. “ _Not exactly what I envisioned, but you are enjoying it. You know that you aren’t doing it just for that poor werewolf_.”

            “Shut up,” Harry mumbled.

            “What did you just say?” Fenrir cupped Harry’s chin threateningly.

            “I-I didn’t say anything.”

            Fenrir slapped Harry. Blood dripped from Harry’s lips, and Fenrir yanked him by his hair. “Don’t take me as a fool, whore. I will ask again: what did you just say?”

            “It-it wasn’t for you,” Harry quickly answered. The dildo slid out of his ass, and the clear secretion wetted the bed sheet. “There is this voice in my head that keeps telling me that I am a whore, so I told it to shut up.”

            “A voice in your head?” Fenrir contemplated for a bit. His eyes widened in a realization, then he laughed. “So, your imaginary friend in your scar told you that you are destined to be a whore. How amusing. More reasons to keep you.”

            “I don’t want to be a whore,” Harry sniffed. Suddenly, the tears that he had been holding uncontrollably flowed from his eyes and dropped from his delicate face.   

            “As if your opinion matters to me, pet,” Fenrir apathetically responded, caressing Harry’s pale thighs. His hand slowly traced down to Harry’s ass. “What I am doing and will do is nothing compared to what wizards did to our kind. Can you imagine how satisfying it will be for me to see the wizards’ faces when I fuck you in front of them to show that you are nothing but a fuck toy? How their savior is reduced to a mindless whore? And he-” Fenrir pointed at Lupin who was on verge of fainting from the heinous sight, “-is a disgusting traitor who can only repent by helping us avenge our fallen comrades.”

            Fenrir’s face was oddly expressionless, and it unsettled Harry more than the older man’s usual animalistic grins. “I didn’t do anything.”

            “Oh, _you_ didn’t. But you are a paragon of a _good_ wizard,” Fenrir pushed Harry and made him face the bed. “And _good_ wizards are nothing but hypocrites.”

            Fenrir held Harry firmly in his laid position and rammed his thirteen-inch cock in the boy’s ass. He grunted from Harry’s inside tightening his cock and thrusted in such a fast pace that the entire bed kept shaking from thrusting motions. Harry grabbed onto the bedsheet and buried his mouth on the bed to resist the moaning, but it was getting increasingly difficult as he could feel his cock rubbing against the bed and leaking pre-cum.

            “Like it, you slut? How did you like being fucked all day? How did it feel to be filled by cum inside your belly like a pregnant bitch?” Fenrir increased his thrusting pace. When Harry didn’t respond, Fenrir forcibly lifted Harry’s chin. “Answer me, you slut.”

            “I-I don’t want this-ugh!” Harry’s breath hitched from Fenrir’s particularly forceful thrust. He almost bit his tongue when he tried to hold loud moans.

            “Why resist now, whore? You said that you will do anything to please me. What caused you to change your mind?” Fenrir harshly twisted Harry’s nipples.

            “I-I don’t want to -eugh! T-to be a whore-“ Harry’s speech came out in a disconnected manner, “I-I don’t deserve this. It’s not-aah! It’s not fair-“

            “Life isn’t fair, slut.” Fenrir stopped thrusting and brushed Harry’s sweaty hair. “If life were ever fair, you wouldn’t have lived with your relatives from the first place. You wouldn’t have been lost in the wood and be kidnapped by me of all people. Your life has been screwed from the moment that your parents died. So –“ Fenrir took a deep sniff from Harry’s neck, “-forget about being fair. Just give up and be ready to live like a slut.”

            Fenrir’s hips abruptly resumed thrusting and pounding, sending Harry to a carnal bliss. No longer being able to resist the jolting pleasure over his spine and ass, Harry lewdly moaned and writhed in the bed. Fenrir grabbed Harry’s cock hard and spread the pre-cum all over the cock.

            “ _Give up,_ ” the imaginary voice spoke in an alluringly merciless tone. “ _Just give up and relieve your urge already. Stop thinking, and let your body do the work._ ”

            “I-“ Harry wanted to refuse but couldn’t finish his sentence due to his constant pants. The hot, sultry breathes and grunts from Fenrir and Harry filled the room and elevated the passionate tension and heat between two bodies lewdly colliding each other. His head started to feel foggy, and the logic was displaced by an endless thirst for more primal stimuli.

            “Do you want me to stop, whore?” Fenrir asked. Harry murmured, but it was hard to understand. Fenrir asked again, “do you want me to stop?”

            “N-no.”

            “Say that again?”

            “No!” Harry shouted, lost in a lust and heat. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, oh god-don’t stop…” 

             “Answer me. Are you a whore?”

 _“Say it,_ ” the malevolent voice pushed Harry further and further. “ _Say that you are a whore. You are filthy and disgusting freak, and you like spreading your legs.”_

            “YES!” Drenched in sweat, Harry gave up and threw away last bit of his resistance. “I-I am a whore. I am filthy and disgusting freak, I like spreading my legs. Oh god, please-“

            “Good pet,” Fenrir’s mouth triumphantly widened. He gave the last hard thrust with a satisfied growl and spilled thick streams of werewolf seeds inside Harry. Harry simultaneously relieved cum on a bed sheet like he was pissing and moaned from the climatic orgasm. His hands were shaking from exhaustion and lost their grabs on the bed sheet.

            Fenrir flipped Harry to face him and licked Harry’s cum-filled ass. He took a mouthful his own cum and forcibly kissed Harry. His meaty tongue explored every corner of Harry’s mouth to indulge in the boy’s taste. Harry, unlike last time, reciprocated the kiss by entwining his own tongue with Fenrir’s and swallowed the larger man’s cum. Too enervated and lax, Harry slowly fell asleep.

              “ _Who would have thought…the Boy-Who-Lived is a Horcrux_ ,” thought Fenrir. He touched the lightening scar and sniffed it. There was a unique prickling sensation in his nose that indicated the presence of dark magic, and he had known that there was a sinister force residing in the boy’s forehead since he caught him yesterday. However, he never thought that Voldemort would actually leave a piece of his soul in a toddler.

Fenrir glanced at Lupin who passed out long ago and was frothing at his mouth. An idea popped in his head, and he poked his wand hard on Lupin’s collarbone.

“ _Ich bin dein Lehnsherr_ ,“ Fenrir chanted in a low voice and slightly rotated the tip of his wand, _daher wirst du gehorchen_.“                                     

An ink-like substance smeared into Lupin’s collarbone and formed a sigil that resembled a wolf’s head. The sigil brightly burned in a crimson light then completely disappeared. Fenrir smiled widely at his own invention. It was one of his controlling spells that only his pack knew about.                                      

“Rennervate!”                          

Lupin immediately opened his eyes, and when they landed on Fenrir’s face, Lupin let out a silent scream of profanities. Fenrir snickered and chanted a spell to remove Lupin’s muteness. “You filthy pedophile! How could you! Dumbledore will hear about this!”                   

“Dumbledore won’t know jack shit about this,” Fenrir gloated. “I was going to use you as Harry’s teacher, but I have decided to give you more responsibilities.”                  

“What is it?” Lupin kept looking back and forth at Fenrir and Harry. “If you want me to do what you did to Harry, I would rather kill myself.”                  

“Not that, you moron. I can make you fuck him, but you aren’t strong enough to satisfy that slut anyway.”

Fenrir scratched his head and contemplated.

“Do you know what Horcrux is?”                  

“No. I have never heard of it.”                  

“It’s a container that harbors one’s piece of soul. Harry happens to have gotten a lightening scar, and he says that he hears a voice tells him that he is a whore and should accept that.”

“Harry is _not_ a whore,” Lupin emphatically denied.

“And _what_ does it have to do with his scar? Nobody really knows other than that it was there after Voldemort -no.” Lupin paled.                   

"Exactly.” Fenrir walked back and forth in his room.

“I have heard from other werewolf packs that there is a rumor of strange paranormal activities in Albanian forests. I always thought that Voldemort wouldn’t die that easily and that the rumor had to do with him, but I didn’t have any evidence. Now, I do. Voldemort’s remaining piece of soul may be wandering in the forest, and my pet is Voldemort’s Horcrux.”                  

Lupin stared at Fenrir, dumbfounded by his unusual and calculating manner. He always knew Fenrir as a violent, bloodthirsty and impulsive monster. This…deductive and thoughtful behaviors were uncharacteristic of Greyback. He calmed himself down and asked, “why do you care that Harry is this-Horcrux? And how do you know if it’s really a Horcrux?”                  

“I escaped conviction by pretending to be a muggle tramp, remember? Pretending to be stupid and gullible is one of my specialty. I know a lot of stuff that even that know-it-all Dumbledore doesn’t,” said Fenrir proudly, “which is why I cast my own, unique spell on you. Here.”                    

Fenrir snapped his finger. The sigil on Lupin burned angry red, and Remus screamed and writhed in pain. Wide scratches and bite marks appeared and disappeared blinkingly as if invisible wolves were attacking him. Fenrir watched Lupin suffer for two minutes and snapped his finger again. The sigil disappeared, and so did the agonizing torture.                    

“From now on, you are part of my pack,” Fenrir declared. “You cannot leave my pack without my explicit permission. You can’t attack me or my pack, or other werewolves _even when you are under their attacks_. You can defend yourself, but you can’t hurt the werewolves unless I allow you to. You can’t relay any information that my pack or I give you to anybody outside this pack by any means. If someone tries to use Legilimency or Veritaserum on you, your body will be shredded like pulled pork, and the spell will transfer to whoever attempt to interrogate you.”                      

Lupin threw up on the floor from the pain’s trauma. He took a deep breathe to not faint again. The starvation and the short but terrible torture almost pushed Lupin to unconscious state, but Lupin managed to pull himself together. “What do you want from me?”                   

“Like I said, I want you to teach Harry magic without going to Hogwarts,” Fenrir sat on his chair and rocked back and forth. “You don’t seem to know, but werewolves can use magic without wands. I use it only because I got used to it, but I don’t strictly need one.”                  

“Professor Dumbledore will eventually find and save us, Greyback. You won’t get away easily when that happens.”                   

“ _If_ it happens,” Fenrir snorted. “This forest is protected by my own invention of stealth spells and wards. Why do you think that the ministry hasn’t found this place yet? I designed these spells so that only the werewolves can cast them. No regular counter spells can bring them down.”                   

“I am sure Professor Dumbledore will figure it out. He always did.”                   

“Oh, did he leave my pet at his relatives because that old fucker knew that they would abuse my pet? Or did he leave in such a destitute state on purpose?”                   

“ _hey abused him_?” Lupin was shocked and muttered.                   

“I am going to abduct Dursleys on the upcoming full-moon and make my pet eat them,” Fenrir rubbed his hands in anticipation. “So you better be ready to come up with some lesson plans, or I will rip off your limbs and make you crawl for a week.”             

Fenrir barged out the cabin, leaving helpless Lupin behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make Fenrir cleverer...I mean, he is like a leader figure in werewolves' pack, so he has to have some wits, right?
> 
> Also, tell me if this is too long for you. 5k words are fairy long for a chapter, and I don't want to bore my readers.


	5. Third Abductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't have sex scenes, but does have one has almost-tentacle rape-y scene. 
> 
> EDIT: I erased 1/3 of this chapter because I thought it was boring and entirely pointless.

 

Chap 5: Third Abductions.

Three shadows relentlessly pursued Harry.

Trapped in a landscape that awfully resembled Privet Drive, Harry raced through tortuous alley of erratically distorted corners. The shadows threw stones at Harry while chasing him, and Harry barely dodged them in time.

However, the pursuit ended when Harry met a dead end.

The shadows cornered Harry to the cold wall and hatefully snickered. One of the figures distorted and warped and took a form of Dudley. It glared at Harry like real Dudley did when he chased Harry down with his bully friends. 

“Sick freak!” Dudley’s doppelganger shouted as he threw a stone at Harry who covered himself with his arms and crouched. The stone hit Harry’s shoulder and bruised it. “You are even more of a freak than I thought! Pervert!”

The middle shadow then transformed into angry and jeering Petunia. “You are worse than my sister,” fake Petunia spat on Harry, “you shameless little whore, to think that I was kind enough to take care of a disgusting trash like you for a decade! Not even Lily was _this_ freakish!”

The last shadow – predictably – mutated into Vernon facsimile and disdainfully sneered at Harry. “I should have thrown you in a river long time ago,” said the Vernon look-alike, “but God works in a strange way! I want to thank whoever took you and your horrible freakishness from our perfectly normal family. You would be happier in a whorehouse!”

Harry remained cowering as the Dursley clones jeered and hurled stones at Harry. His body was covered fast in bruises and blood, and his soul shriveled by the shadows’ echoing laughter.    

The laughter abruptly stopped. The Dursley look-alikes merged into a humanoid creature and grew into a large, black entity that towered over Harry and the walls. The monster opened its bloodshot, serpentine eyes and looked down at Harry.

“Admit it,” the monster hissed and whipped out its forked tongue that dripped viscous black gunk, “you are good at nothing but warming other men’s bodies. You will live and die craving for their lewd desires.”

“Who are you?” Harry asked in a trembling tone.

“The voice in your head,” the monster answered. Its voice sounded as if coming from Harry’s ears. “It’s not fair that the wolf gets to taste you before me. Now, it’s my turn.”

The abomination’s forked tongue split into tens of snakes and darted toward Harry’s limbs. Before Harry had any chance to move to avoid them, they swiftly tied Harry’s wrists together and wrapped his ankles, spreading his frail legs.

“And now off with those pesky clothes.”

The monster’s finger effortlessly tore apart Harry’s pants and exposed his limp cock. It then transformed its finger into bundles of black serpents that hissed out their thin, forked tongues. The snakes ferociously crawled toward Harry’s bare ass.

But before one of them impaled its head into Harry, another voice shouted.

“Wake up Harry, Wake up!”

Harry’s eyes snapped open. The monstrous vision disappeared. In front of him was Remus Lupin instead of the shadow that was about to violate him. He was back in Fenrir’s wooden cabin, still bound to the bedposts.

“You just had a nightmare, Harry. Everything is alright,” Remus consoled trembling Harry and manually removed the ropes that tied Harry’s wrists. He then summoned towels and used them to wipe sweats on Harry’s body.

“You really do look like James, Harry,” said Lupin, brushing Harry’s hair. “And eyes like Lily.”

When Harry stared at the bedsheet without a response, Remus asked himself how he had to go about helping Harry. From little information that Fenrir gave him, Harry didn’t seem to know much about his parents, much less magic itself other than his relatives’ lies and pretenses. He was one year away from going to Hogwarts- if he ever had a chance – and the lack of appropriate knowledge made him as oblivious as muggleborns. 

“Uhm,” Lupin tried to engage in conversations, “I know the way that we met isn’t the most ideal, but my name is –“

“Remus Lupin. Fenrir already told me that,” said Harry.

“Y-yes, you are right!” Remus nodded eagerly. “I wish we had met in a better condition, but I guess we can’t help it. You parents and I went to school together-yes we were friends! Your father helped me a lot when I wasn’t doing so well after graduation.”

“So Fenrir was right? That you were his friend?”

“Yes.”

Silence ensued. Remus hoped that this short conversation instilled Harry some interests. However, Harry seemed to get unpleased. “Then you knew that I was with my relatives, right?”

“Ah-yes,” Lupin was nervous.

“Why did you ever not come, then?”

“I’m sorry?”

“My relatives never told me about magic or my parents,” said Harry bitterly. He refused to see Remus’ eyes and kept staring at the bed. “They told me that they died in a car accident with me in their car, that’s it. They let me live in a cupboard because a bedroom was _too good_ for me. They called me a ‘freak’ more often they called me with my real name.”

“Look, Harry. I never thought that they would mistreat you like that-“

“And I am supposed to be some kind of hero, right?” Harry ignored Remus and continued, “if I am a hero, why don’t I live among wizards and get praises? What kind of hero am I? Just get dumped with people that hate me after everything is over like a soda can?”

“Harry, I am so sorry that I didn’t visit you, but I couldn’t! And no, you are _not_ a soda can!” Remus frantically apologized and tightly hugged Harry. “I thought you would be safe with your relatives, but now I know that I was wrong. I would have done something if I had known.”

“Only because I am this _Boy-Who-Lived?_ ”  

“Absolutely not, Harry! You are my friend’s son before a hero!” Lupin shook Harry’s shoulder. “please, Harry, you have to trust me. I want to help you. I am not like your relatives or Fenrir-“

“You didn’t come visit me,” Harry withdrew from Lupin and lied on the bed. “How hard is it to visit me just once and tell me about magic and my parents? What a way to treat a hero.”

Lupin sighed dejectedly. He didn’t understand how Dumbledore would leave Harry with those monstrous people and never check up on him once and wanted to blame him for Harry’s misery, but he couldn’t. He was just as guilty as Dumbledore and others who never bothered to help Harry live a better life. “Harry, what Fenrir told you about your parents is true to some extent, but there are more that you need to know for your own good.”

“Uncle Vernon said that I had to clean the garden and do the dishes _for my own good._ ”

“For Merlin’s sake, Harry, I am not like your relatives!” Lupin sounded frustrated. “You remember that an evil wizard named Voldemort murdered your parents, correct? Don’t you want to know the details?”

Harry glanced at Remus. He eventually said, “okay. Go on.”

“Voldemort tried to attack you as well. You remember that, too, right?”

“Yes, but why?”

“I will get to it, but I need to explain more about the war that happened,” Lupin continued to talk in a calm voice. Harry got up and sat straight, a good sign that he was interested to listen. Lupin was happy to see it, but he didn’t express it. “Around the time we went to the school, this very bad wizard named started a war. There are three types of of people in a wizard world: pureblood, half-blood and muggleborns.”

“Is it something like pure anglo-saxon thing? I know one kid who talked badly about black and Asian kids and was proud of his _pure_ anglo-saxon heritage. He was mean,” Harry squinted.

“Something like that,” Lupin nodded. “Pureblood are people whose parents and all four grandparents were magical. **Half-blood are** wizards with at least one magical parent and at least one muggle grandparent. **Muggle-borns are** people whose parents and all four grandparents are muggles. Some people think that muggle-borns have a very distant magical relative, but that’s for another time. Anyway, Voldemort wanted to kill every muggleborns because he thought that they were dirty and didn’t deserve to have magic, and that purebloods are superior because they are from fully magical family. A lot of bad wizards joined him to rally his cause, and it was terrible.”

“So like, Nazis?”

“Yes, Harry, like Nazis. Your mother told me about it when we were in school,” Lupin smiled. “And people like your mother were targets of the terrorism. In fact, there were students who already wanted to join him after they graduated, so it was a very dangerous time. That doesn’t mean thtat all purebloods were bad, don’t get it wrong. Your father was a pureblood, but he despised Voldemort and his followers. You parents, I and rest of our friends were all against it, and we immediately joined a resistant force to fight Voldemort’s force.”

 

“Why?”

 

“What do you mean, why?”

 

“Aren’t there armies or polices?” Harry asked.

 

Lupin’s mind went numb for a second. He then realized that Harry wouldn’t understand how the magical laws were enforced. “We do have _Aurors,_ the government force that goes after dark wizards and unlawful activities, but they weren’t enough. Brave wizards and witches like your parents formed the resistant force I just talked about.  We call it, _Order of Phoenix. And Professor Dumbledore-_ ”

 

“The person who left at Dursleys?” Harry’s face turned pained.

 

Lupin flinched at Harry’s hurt expression. “Yes, Harry, him. I will explain why he had to leave you with them. I know that he didn’t mean to hurt you at all, but – “

 

“My teacher taught me that not knowing can’t be an excuse.”

 

Lupin paused again, unable to refute. He eventually said, “you are right, and I am really sorry. I don’t know why he has never come check on you, but when we get out of here, I will ask him if I or someone else can take care of you.” Lupin assessed Harry’s countenance but couldn’t tell what he was thinking.   

 

“Go on,” said Harry.

 

“Your parents were fierce fighters and helped arrest many evil wizards,” Lupin resumed his explanation, “they were called Death Eaters, Voldemort’s followers. They killed a lot of innocent muggles, muggleborns, half-bloods and even pure-bloods that didn’t agree with them. They are terrible people, Harry.”

 

“Is that why this Dumbledore person left me at Dursleys? Death Eaters trying to kill me, too?”

 

“Kind of,” Lupin  shook his head. “Your parents eventually became Voldemort’s target, and we were all at our wits. At that time, we knew that someone betrayed us and had been relaying information to Voldemort, so it was very difficult to trust each other. Unfortunately, they didn’t trust me well either.”

 

“Why?”

 

“This is part of why I couldn’t visit you, Harry. I am a werewolf, just like Fenrir and others out there. And werewolves aren’t treated very well,” Lupin’s face got bitter. “I had good grades, Harry. I was even a prefect. However, because of my lycanthropy, I couldn’t get any jobs.  You can’t cure a lycanthropy, and nobody wanted to hire someone like me. I can barely take care of myself, and I thought it would be inappropriate to visit you in a state like that.”

“Sounds just like how my relatives treated me,” said Harry. There was a sympathy in his eyes.

“I guess you can say that,” Lupin smiled ruefully, “and because of such treatments, a lot of werewolves including Fenrir joined Voldemort. They thought that they would have better lives if Voldemort took over the world. I doubt that would have happened, though. Voldemort was profoundly selfish and used others as disposables. I would have never joined him even if he had promised me a comfortable life.”

“And people didn’t trust you because you might have joined Voldemort and betrayed them?”  
“Very smart, Harry. That’s exactly it. Some people, even one of my best friends, suspected that I was the traitor,” Lupin sighed. “Ironically, the same person that betrayed me turned out to be the traitor. When your parents hid in a secret place after Voldemort personally targeted them, that person was their _secret keeper._  They cast an elaborate spell on him so that only he could know where they were hiding. He exposed your parents’ locations to Voldemort, and –“

“They were killed.”

“Yes, Harry. They were killed.”

Another silence saturated the room. Lupin wondered what Harry was thinking, but he couldn’t tell from his stoic expression. “Was Fenrir right? That Voldemort was actually after me?”

“Yes, Harry. He was. However, don’t beat yourself over it. It’s not your fault that your parents died. It is parents’ absolute duty to protect their children. ” Lupin said emphatically. “As for the reason to be after you specifically, I don’t know the exact details. There was a rumor that a child would be born that will defeat Voldemort forever, and Voldemort somehow though that it was you.”

“And I somehow defeated him?” 

“You did, Harry!” Lupin clapped all of sudden, startling Harry. “Somehow, you reflected a death curse that no protective spell could block and killed Voldemort! You saved so many lives, and a lot of wizards are thankful for that,” Lupin smiled widely. However, Harry wasn’t looking happy.

“Why did Dumbledore leave me here, then?”

“ _Professor_ Dumbledore, Harry,” Lupin corrected Harry. “After you abruptly ended the war, a lot of Death Eaters claimed that they were _forced_ to work with Voldemort. Professor Dumbledore tried to prove their lies, but the ministry of magic declared that there weren’t enough evidences to convict them. Many of them happened to be pureblood with lots of political power, so that played in their favors. Professor Dumbledore was worried that they would come after and kill you, so he had to take the last resort: leave at your muggle relatives. Nobody knew where you exactly lived, but Professor Dumbledore insisted that you were in a ‘heavily protected place’. Now I see that he did a poor job protecting you, but so did I.”

“What about Fenrir? Why didn’t he get caught?”

“As for Fenrir, he went into hiding. He is very sly person. Long before the war officially started, he was accused of biting two muggle children, but he pretended to be a muggle homeless man who had no idea what was going on. Back then, there wasn’t any spell or potion to reveal whether a person was a werewolf. My father saw through his farce, but no one listened to him.” Lupin paused then added, “and he bit me for a revenge.”

“What?” Harry’s eyes bulged out.

“This is why we have to get away from him as soon as possible, Harry,” Lupin whispered and glanced at the door. “Fenrir has always been known to bite young children to spread lycanthropy as much as possible. He is a _devil_ itself. In fact, now I think he is so much more dangerous than he lets on.  After my father made a public statement that all werewolves deserved to be killed, I became his unfortunate target. I was only four when he bit me, and it was too late when the ministry realized that they made a huge mistake.”

“I am sorry, Mr. Lupin.”

“Call me Remus, Harry.” Lupin sadly smiled and patted Harry’s head. “We will escape this place as soon as possible and help you live a better life, Harry. Professor Dumbledore may have made a huge mistake, but I am sure that he will have a solution. Nobody should deserve to go through…things that Fenrir and Dursleys did to you. I promise.” Lupin then hugged Harry affectionately.

 _But I am not sure if I want to leave,_ Harry thought with a guilt as he awkwardly patted Lupin’s back. He closed his thighs to hide his tactless, hardening cock.

 

* * *

 

“You found Lupin’s place, but he wasn’t there?”

“I could not find any evidence of abduction, but I do not feel good about this, Albus. And Dursleys are missing, as well?”

“I am afraid, yes.”

Dumbledore felt a shiver. They were outside the Dursley’s house under disillusionment charms. Lupin and Harry’s disappearance, strange activities from Albania, Arabella’s story about the eerie disappearances seemed to coalesce into a cruel omen. Just this morning, Arabella sent an owl with a hastily written letter that said that Dursleys were also reported missing. Vernon’s boss and Dudley’s homeroom teacher visited the house after a few futile calls only to find that the entire family was gone. The neighbors said that they saw Dursleys just last evening, but today, none of them even showed their faces outside the house. Dumbledore inspected the spells that he put on the house countless times, but he couldn’t find any defects.

“How could a muggle kidnapper abduct all three of them without any resistance?”

“It is common for seasoned criminals to use a strong sedative to render their victims powerless,” said Snape, “we can’t leave a possibility that there is a duo of a muggle and a wizard. A muggle kidnapper could have done the abduction, while a wizard accomplice erased any traces to confuse both muggle and wizard authorities. That can explain why we can’t find any trace of sleep or stun spells.”

“Or a muggleborn wizard who can do the both,” Albus closed his eyes shut.

“You have done one _hell_ of job protecting the boy, headmaster. I can’t believe you botched it up this badly.”

The wrinkles on the old wizard’s forehead deepened.

 


	6. Feast under the Harvest Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update.... I planned to update it last Thursday, but it got too long and ended up boring so I had to scratch the entire thing(which took me days to change to the way I wanted), then when I did, my computer fucked me up with a blue screen. I tried my best to write as coherently as possible, but I will keep editing it in near future. 
> 
> WARNING: Some gores.

“Great job, Harry! You are progressing much faster than average wizards!”

Lupin clapped when Harry successfully levitated a chair for ten seconds before letting it fall. About a week and half passed since Lupin’s coerced addition to Fenrir’s pack, and Lupin spent day and night painstakingly planning lessons and teaching Harry. He first doubted that Harry – or pretty much _anyone –_ would be able to use magic without a wand and already thought of a wand that would work well with Harry, but to his surprise, Harry quickly became proficient at basic first-year spells. Considering that some young wizards struggled to even move an object by a few centimeters, Harry’s wandless magical prowess was phenomenal.  

“It’s not hard at all. I don’t understand why they spend a year just to teach these spells,” said Harry as he picked up the chair and put it next to a living room table.

“Not all of us are as talented as you are, Harry,” Lupin patted Harry’s head, “but your parents were definitely smarter and more talented than the most. Your father was a genius in transfiguration, and your mother was extraordinary in charms.”

“Why haven’t we done any transfiguration?”

“Transfiguration is quite difficult regardless one’s talent, Harry. _Avifors!_ ” Lupin swished his wand in a sideway eight-figure. The electric blue light hit the chair and transformed it into a brown nightingale. The bird flew in a circle and perched on Harry’s shoulder, singing pleasantly. “You have to be very, very exact and specific. A single wrong wand movement or an incorrect image in your head can be dangerous, even deadly. I am not sure if it’s a good idea to teach transfiguration without a wand, especially when I myself am not the best at transfiguration.”

Lupin raised his wand again to undo the spell, but then a door loudly opened, startling Harry and Lupin. The bird flew away and landed on a table. “Fenrir,” said Harry when he saw who frightened them.

“Where have you been, Fenrir? It’s been more than a week.”

“Good news for you, pet. I was preparing a party all day,” said Fenrir, ignoring Remus.

“Party?” Harry repeated blankly.

“Yes, just for you,” Fenrir’s eye glinted ferociously. Lupin felt a shiver in his hands. “Has he taught you useful while I was gone?”

“Remus is a great teacher. He told me that I am better than most of my peers. I learned how to levitate an object, lock and unlock doors and push objects without touching them, like this. _Wingardium Leviosa,_ ” Harry nervously smiled and cast a levitation charm on a lamp. The lamp hovered to Harry and rotated around his head. “See?”

 

Fenrir stared at the lamp. Harry gulped at the werewolf’s stoic expression and held Lupin’s hands.

 

“Hmph!” Fenrir snorted. “I guess I didn’t pick up a dumb whore. It shouldn’t be hard at all.”

 

“There is no doubt that Harry is very talented,” said Lupin, holding Harry’s hand tighter, “but I am not sure if I can teach transfiguration. It requires much more focus and specific instructions compared to other branches of magic, and without a wand, it may be difficult even for Harry. Maybe we can get another teacher-”

_BAM_

Fenrir thrusted his fist in the air toward Lupin’s direction. Lupin was flown back to the wall behind him by the aerial force that came from Fenrir’s fist. The force rattled the entire cabin, and Harry was so surprised that he lost his focus and let the lamp go and broke it.

 

“Remus!”

“I know what you’re thinking, Lupin,” Fenrir growled. “You are hoping that you can bring one of your wizard goons so that you can _teach_ how good wizards are and how bad werewolves are. Then you are going to take my pet away from me, aren’t you?”

“Th-that’s not what I meant-“ Lupin coughed. Harry helped him pick himself up.

“No extra teacher,” Fenrir firmly stated. “If you can teach him to use magic without a wand in less than two weeks, you can teach him transfiguration. End of story. Come here, pet.”

Fenrir sat on an armchair and motioned Harry to come. The boy gulped and obliged. The werewolf pulled down his pant and revealed his limp cock. “On your knees, pet.”

“What should I do?” Harry felt uncomfortable to see Fenrir’s cock right in front of his face.  Last time when Fenrir fucked him in the ass, he didn’t know how big it looked, but now he could see that Fenrir had a thick, long cock even in a limp state. He wondered how larger it would get when it got hard.

“Suck.”

“But-“

“ _Suck,_ ” Fenrir grabbed a handful of Harry’s hair and pulled it to his cock. “Lick my cock with your tongue and swallow it.”

“But it’s too big-“

“Do you want me to beat the shit out of Remus?” Fenrir raised the wand and aimed at still coughing Remus.

 

“…No.”

 

“Good. Now suck.”

 

Harry gulped and examined Fenrir’s length cautiously. Unlike Harry’s, Fenrir’s foreskin gradually folded back as his cock got harder and longer. The veins bulged out across his cock down to his big testicles. Harry recalled some sort of lumpy thing slapping his ass when Fenrir fucked him a week ago, and he realized that it must have been Fenrir’s balls.

 

“What are you hesitating?”

 

“It’s larger than I thought,” said Harry timidly.

 

Fenrir barkingly laughed and smirked at Lupin. Lupin clenched his fists but helplessly watched Fenrir molesting Harry.

 

Harry eventually widely opened his mouth and started to take Fenrir’s cock little by little. He opened barely enough to take it in without tearing his lip corners, and Fenrir groaned at the feeling of soft and wet sensation that tantalized him. He grabbed Harry’s hair more firmly when he felt a small piece of flesh slowly teasing and exploring his cock.

Harry almost choked and wanted to cough when he swallowed first three inches of Fenrir’s cock into his throat, but Fenrir didn’t miss the beat and pulled Harry by his hair to deep-throat him. Harry gagged and tried to free himself reflexively, but Fenrir started to thrust into his throat. He managed to breathe through his nose to not suffocate.

Finally, Fenrir’s throbbing cock shot out streams of thick cums into Harry’s throat, and he let go of Harry. The odd mix of fish and sweet odor overwhelmed Harry’s nose and tongue, making him shudder at foreign sensation. He spilled some of Fenrir’s cum on the floor, but he immediately regretted it when he saw Fenrir’s eyes.

               “You filthy slut! Don’t you dare spit it out!” Fenrir grabbed Harry’s chin.

               “I- I’rm surry-“ Harry apologized, but it came as a somewhat gargling sound.

               “Swallow it.”

               Harry suppressed the urge to spit out the cum, but he eventually swallowed it. The fishy odor hit Harry hard and made him dizzy.

               “Lick the cum.”

               “…pardon?”

 

               “ _Lick, the, cum_ ,” Fenrir pointed at the cum that Harry let out moments ago.

               “Fenrir, that’s too much-“

               Lupin protested, but he soon fell on the ground grasping his chest and screaming. Fenrir’s wand tip was glowing in dark red, pointing at Lupin’s wolf sigil.

               “What I do with my whore is none of your business, Lupin,” Fenrir flicked his wand, and the glow was gone. “Pet, lick the cum.”

               “Yes-yes , Fenrir.”

               “On all four limbs.”

               Harry kneeled like a dog and slowly licked off the cum on the floor. His tongue came in a contact with small splinters from wooden floor and pricked it, making Harry wince. Knowing the alternate consequence, however, Harry tried his best to clean the floor without hurting his tongue.

               “Good boy,” Fenrir affectionately patted Harry’s hair. He then lifted his chin and said, “next time, swallow every drop without spitting it. Understood, pet?”

 

               “Yes.”

 

“ _And?_ ” Fenrir’s grip got  firmer.

 

“…Yes, Fenrir?”

“Good boy. Now, touch yourself.”

Harry sat on the cold surface and spread his legs wide open and started to jerk his little cock. It swelled with blood and throbbed, and Harry’s moaned more and more loudly. His hand jerked his cock back and forth and soon was covered in pre-cum. Finally, his back arched backward as his cock shot a stream of cum and spilled on the floor, and Harry loudly moaned from a sexual relief.

               “What a slut,” Fenrir put his feet on Harry’s wet cock and fondled it.

“Did I do it right?” Harry panted.

               “Yes, pet. Now wipe that cum and fingerfuck yourself.”

Harry obediently ran his index and middle finger on still warm cum stain and slid them inside his hole. His hole had been well _adapted_ to greedily suck in Fenrir’s ruthless, so two thin, lithe and wet fingers were nothing for Harry. Harry’s cock got harder again when he slid his fingers in and out of his wet ass.

               “I want to fuck and breed you right now,” Fenrir’s hungry eyes stared at Harry’s ass flowing with juice, “but I’m saving it for your _party tonight._ ”

               “My party?” Harry blinked. His eyes were foggy with lust and heat.

_“ARagrrrhrhrh!”_

A bone-chilling scream interrupted Harry’s eager self-fucking and froze him at the spot. Remus also turned his head abruptly and looked outside the window.

“Who just screamed?”

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know,” Fenrir rubbed his hands expectantly.

“ _Help_!”

“That’s Aunt Petunia’s voice,” Harry spoke quietly, but his pale face belied his calmness.

“Why don’t we greet your lovely family, pet?” Fenrir manhandled Harry outside the cabin, and Remus hastily followed them.

Harry gasped at the sight. Dursleys were tied and suspended in the air upside down as if hung by an invisible noose on their ankles. They seemed to have been starved for significant amount of time based on Vernon’s lack of neck fat and Dudley’s chubby face. Petunia looked even skinner than usual and kept struggling to free herself in vain.

               “The Sun is setting,” said Fenrir, noting the brilliant orange skyscape careening on the horizon, “And the Moon will rise, soon.”

               “Fenrir, at least spare the child-“

               Fenrir blew a punch to Remus’ abdomen, causing him to fall and retch. “I am the leader of this pack, I decide what to do with our preys.”

               “Boy, I mean Harry,” Vernon frantically called out his nephew, “I know that we weren’t the best family for you, but we still took care of you for ten years. C-could you ask these gentlemen t-to spare us?”

               “Mom, Dad I want to go home!” Dudley whimpered. His face was covered in dry snot and tear. He and Vernon showed an expression that Harry never saw before.

               They were begging for their lives to Harry, whom they abused for years.

               Too shocked to see his relatives here, Harry’s thought processes lagged. What should he do? Should he let Fenrir do…whatever he was going to do them? Will he turn them into werewolves?

               “Harry?” a fake treacly voice called him. Petunia fixed a false smile that she showed to her neighbors, “Harry, I am your aunt, Petunia. I am your mother’s sister.”           

               “I know,” Harry frowned, confused as to why she stated such an obvious fact.

               “I know we weren’t the best, no we were far from good relatives,” Petunia’s obsequious tone continued, “but surely you don’t think that we deserve to die like this, right? I-I wasn’t in good terms with Lily, but I am positive that Lily wouldn’t want us to die like this!”

               “I…”

               “Harry, I will give you all my toys! I want to go home! I will even give you my bedroom and go to the cupboard!” Dudley bawled.

               “Do you see how sniveling and pathetic they are, Harry?” Fenrir whispered into Harry’s ears, reveling in Dursley’s pleas, “they pushed you around for ten years, but now that their lives on line, they are begging you to spare them. How cowardly, right? That’s how the world works, pet. Feed on those who are weaker than you until you grovel at those who are stronger. What do you want to do, pet?”

“Harry!”

“Kill them, Harry!”

“Don’t be a pussy, slut!”

“You can’t just let them Scots free!”

Harry wrapped his head in arms, overwhelmed by Dursley’s desperate cries and werewolves’ bloodthirsty tumults.

 _“Kill, Kill, kill,kill, killkillkllillkillkillkillkilkillkill-”_ the voice in Harry’s head joined the calls for blood.

“No!”

Harry screamed so loudly that werewolves stopped.

“No?” Fenrir tilted his head.

“Just let them go, Fenrir. I don’t want to see them, but I don’t want to kill them, either” Harry looked away from Dursleys.   

“Scared little cunt boy,” Fenrir sneered. “ _Finite!_ ”

The ropes that bound Dursleys disappeared, and the family landed on the ground unceremoniously. “Thank you! Thank you!”

“The moon is rising now,” Fenrir ignored Vernon’s obsequious voice. The full moon peeked out of the cloud among the dark blue sky. “If I were you, I would run to the forest as fast as possible.”

“Why?” Vernon dumbly asked.

“Vernon!”

Harry was surprised that Petunia’s face paled when he thought it couldn’t get even paler and realized why she panicked. The werewolves’ bodies started to twitch erratically with loud, pained moans.  Their hands enlarged with sharper nails, and their noses elongated into snouts. The clothes they wore seemed to be absorbed into their increasingly furry skin, and their facial features morphed into mix of human and wolf. They all let out bloodcurdling howls as their bones and organs rearranged.

Harry slowly took steps back but bumped into someone. He turned around, and Remus had already fully transformed into a werewolf. No longer were there green eyes, but large, empty canine eyes.

“Aren’t you running?” Fenrir smiled at Dursleys.

Without any words, Dursleys scammed into the woods. Couple werewolves howled and immediately tried to chase after them, but Fenrir raised his hand to stop.

“Why aren’t you turning?” Harry asked.

“I will soon,” Fenrir licked his mouth, “but not until they ran away far enough….which is, now.”

Fenrir’s snapped his finger. The werewolves sprinted off to the woods and disappeared with loud howls, and the forest soon rang with loud, animalistic noises. Remus, on the other hand, stayed behind. Instead, he started to lick Harry’s neck and hugged him with his frontal legs. However, Fenrir glared at Lupin, and Lupin immediately backed away with disappointed whines.

“Hold my hands, pet. And you, find us on your own.”

Fenrir hoisted up Harry like a princess and spun his body. After a small pop noise, Harry felt his body pressed and twisted from all direction like a box tied with steel wires. All his bones felt cramped into a singularity, and his lung was barely able to breathe.

When Harry opened his eyes, he found himself still in Fenrir’s arms. However, they were standing in a clearing where a moonlight brightly shone above their head.

“It’s pretty.”

“Of course it is, pet. You will see how beautiful it is when it turns red.”

 Seconds later, a horror-filled screams traveled through the woods, followed by the werewolves’ cackles and more howls. “What’s happening?”

“Preparing for the feast, pet.”

Just as Fenrir said that, a small, opaque object flew out of the dark woods and landed in front of Harry. Harry squinted to see it and covered his mouth in disgust.

“I don’t like eyeballs, they taste too watery and mushy,” Fenrir casually noted as he picked it up.

Two werewolves emerged from the darkness. Their mouths and claws were bloody, but Harry could clearly see that they were not injured. Three other werewoles then joined them, and they had Dursleys on their backs. Dudley was crying out loud to be spared, while Petunia and Vernon’s mouths were gashed sideways that they couldn’t talk at all.

“I heard muggles have this thing called a _fryer_ ,” Fenrir looked keenly at Vernon’s fat abdomen, “wouldn’t it be interesting to fry him in a puddle of his own fat? Pet, what do you think?”

But Harry didn’t respond and looked away.

Vernon screamed when one werewolf ripped skin off from his arm. The other soon joined and plunged their sharp claws into Dursleys, scratching, slashing, splattering bits of fleshes and skin all over the clearing. The pristine clearing soon was tainted by the viscous red.

The blood and bile stench overpowered Harry’s nose, but Fenrir forces his head to look at the ongoing carnage.

“Do you see, pet? Look how the bastards that walked over you your entire life getting torn apart into chunk of meats. Do you see their empty eyes? They are _so_ weak. This is what life is like: Kill or be killed and eaten.”  

Harry yelped as Dudley’s duodenum was thrown into his face and landed on the ground. Fenrir chuckled and took a large bite of it. “Now, time for our ceremony.”

Fenrir’s muscle twitched and twisted. His body grew fast larger and larger, twice as big as his usual size and taller than any other werewolves. His howls were akin to plunging knives to fleshes and bones and soul rattling. By the time the transformation was complete, he stood among the werewolves and let out an ominous roar. The werewolves soon joined the roar as if responding to their king’s call.

Watching all this, Harry stood there immobilized by the feral fear. The sight of Dursley’s carcass made him tremble and made him think that he might be the next target to be ripped apart and eaten, and the thought of it made him lose the balance and fell on the ground.

However, a small part of him kept urging Harry to look at Fenrir’s savagely magnificent figure; Fenrir’s werewolf body was more imposing and threatening than any other werewolves here, and despite his terrifying appearance, his eyes were not completely that of mindless monster. He blushed when Fenrir’s cock was proudly standing, much larger than when it was in his human form and realized that his cock was also getting hard.

Fenrir roughly pushed Harry on the grassy ground under the moon, spread his legs wide and held him firmly. When one of the werewolves kneeled in front of him and offered Dudley’s still warm heart, Fenrir grabbed it and squished the blood into Harry’s ass. Harry yelped when he felt warm blood sipping into his ass.

He then licked Harry’s crescent scar on the right chest. It glowed dim red and sent out tingling sensation throughout Harry’s body.

But the tingling then turned into a torment.

Caught in an extreme convulsion, Harry couldn’t help screaming. Fenrir firmly pressed Harry’s limbs with his body as if embracing his body to assuage his excruciating pain. Bones breaking, organs relocating, the indescribable pain caused streams of tears.

Then, the lightening scar burned.

Two different stimuli tortured Harry and sent into an agony worse than death. They collided and snarled at each other as if vying to take control over Harry’s body, one trying to transform him into a werewolf, one resisting the change. The werewolves stayed silent with worried howls, but Fenrir calmly licking Harry’s burning scar.

The heat from crescent and lightening scar eventually receded, and the pain subsided. A white,pristine tail grew from Harry’s ass, and the green eyes sported narrow slits. The scrawny human body showed slightly built muscle, and his human ears moved up to sides of his head and morphed into pointy canine ears. Fenrir let out a satisfied growl and licked Harry’s neck.

But after that gentle motion, Fenrir flipped Harry and spread his legs and rammed his fingers in Harry’s wet ass. The rough pushes on the prostate sent Harry into a carnal heaven, and Harry arched his back with loud moans. His mind was still that of a human, but every second it was swarmed by a surge of desire to be touched and _fucked_. The larger werewolf’s claws scratched and bled Harry inside him, but the sharp pain only elevated the savage pleasure.

               Fenrir pulled out his fingers, covered with Harry’s secretion and blood and rammed his cock deep inside Harry’s ass. The powerful thrusts made Harry hitch in breath and shook his body as if caught in a seizure. The shallow gashes in Harry widened as Fenrir’s cock ruthlessly rubbed against the hot, fleshy and wet wall and oozed out more blood. The blood served as a secondary lubricant and started to pool outside Harry’s ass. Unaware of the internal bleeding, however, Harry tightly held on to Fenrir and crossed his thighs around the brute’s waist. His stomach hurt a bit as the monster’s cock poked against the boy’s abdomen.

               Just when Harry thought that he was about to come, Fenrir stopped and pulled out his cock out of Harry’s ass. Harry turned around and looked at Fenrir in a disappointment, confused to why Fenrir stopped fucking him. His ass gaped widely with tight pink ring of muscle and oozed mix of Fenrir’s precum, Harry’s sex juice and the blood. He raised his ass at Fenrir, hoping that the werewolf would take him again. Fenrir laughed instead and sat on the ground. His cock was still hard and wet, and he pointed his finger at his cock. Then, Harry realized what he had to do.

               He gathered his strength to raise his body and crawled toward Fenrir. Harry used Fenrir’s strong thighs as supports to get up and placed his unsatisfied ass over Fenrir’s cock. He then slid the cock inside his ass and moved his body up and down like he had done a week ago with a wooden dildo. Fenrir tightly held Harry in his arms and moved his ass in a response, and Harry moaned like a wonton whore with no shame or dignity.

               Harry glanced at other werewolves and noticed that many of them were masturbating. He saw that one of the werewolves was rigorously rubbing its fingers on a slit where a cock should have been and drooling spit on the ground. Other werewolves jerked their cocks fervently while eating bits of human fleshes, and they started to fuck each other.

He saw one werewolf sitting a bit far from the rest of werewolves and looking at him with an odd sorrow but soon yelped when Fenrir gave one last thrust and spilled gallons of cum deep inside Harry. Harry buried his face on Fenrir’s strong chest and shot streams of cum on Fenrir’s abs. His cum dripped down Fenrir’s genital then dropped on the floor, where Fenrir’s cum and Harry’s blood collected.

Fenrir kept fucking Harry with a vigor and churning thick cum in Harry’s ass. Harry’s ass was soon full of messy, frothy cum that resembled faint strawberry cream mixed with his own blood. Harry’s eyes rolled back in an ecstasy, and he let Fenrir ravish him brutally as much as he wanted.

Fenrir eventually stopped and relaxed. Their bodies collapsed on the filthy, cum stained ground and slowly breathed. He eventually shrunk into a human form, caressed Harry’s numb body and kissed him. The young werewolf’s eyes were barely open from a post-coital exhaustion, but he reciprocated Fenrir’s kiss by entwining his tongue with the other’s.

He soon broke a kiss and grabbed Dudley’s heart, ripped it into two halves and devoured it. He handed the other half to Harry, and Harry eagerly started to tear through it with his sharp fangs. What smelled revolting half an hour ago now smelled deliciously aromatic and decadent, and Harry soon finished the heart and licked his fingers. Fenrir grinned proudly and whispered into Harry’s ears,  
“You are mine, pet, forever.”

The lonely werewolf howled sadly.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	7. Cedric Diggory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to drag our innocent, kind Cedric into this mess. I am such a horrible person. Enjoy, and I apologize for the late update.
> 
> Warning: Harry rapes Cedric.

“Did you understand your job, pet?”

“Yes, Fenrir. All I have to do is to bite them.”

“Good pet. When we get back, I will fuck you senselessly in our bed for three hours.”

“Can Ellis join?”

“No, pet. That was just one time thing.”

Harry obediently nodded. He was still young 11 years old, but no longer looked miserably scrawny or stunted. Having eaten plenty of meat and hunted animals and humans with Fenrir’s pack– despite his initial panic after realizing that he ate Dudley- his body was now leanly built and agile. He was dressed in tight, tattered shirts and pants that vaguely showed his musculature, first time wearing anything at all in a year and half. Harry was curious why he had to wear them, but Fenrir only said that he would know soon.

Fenrir and Harry observed couple Hogwarts male student rowing a boat on the lake. Fenrir had been keeping eyes on them for a while and noted that these teenagers routinely came to the lake to appreciate an evening sunset, and Fenrir chose them as their first Hogwarts victims. He told Harry that it was Harry’s job to bite them and infect them of unique lycanthropy that Harry possessed. The younger werewolf didn’t understand what was special about his lycanthropy, but it didn’t matter to him. He considered his _illness_ – which Lupin wanted to call it – a blessing. He grew strong enough to fight other werewolves that tried to conquer Fenrir’s territory and kidnap Harry to “breed him and flourish their packs,” which he thought was stupid. Boys couldn’t get pregnant, after all. His terrible eye sights also dramatically improved, so he fully enjoyed being a werewolf and being fucked brutally by Fenrir. Remus, of course, tried to tell Harry that he shouldn’t give into the _illness¸_ but he always ended up getting beat to a pulp by Fenrir, much to Harry’s dismay.

Harry keenly eyed one particular wizard. He was tall and uncannily handsome with a chiselled face, dark hair, and bright grey eyes. Floral and musky scents came from the wizard and pleased Harry’s nose.

“That one smells like a garden,” said Harry.

“Hmph!” Fenrir snorted. “Real men shouldn’t smell like flowers. They should smell like blood and sweat.”

“Stebbins, are you going to join Quidditch team this year?” The wizard asked his friend.

“I gained too much weight during the summer, so no, Cedric.”

 _So his name is Cedric,_ thought Harry.

“Come on, being a bit fat doesn’t disqualify you.”

“Shut up, Malcom!”

The unsuspecting Hufflepuffs exchanged banters, oblivious to the imminent danger. Cedric put his hand in the cold water to splash it to his friends.

“Go,” Fenrir ordered.

Harry came out of the bush and revealed himself. He limped his legs and held his arm with the pretense of an injured person and kept staring at Cedric. Not long after, Cedric felt Harry’s presence and looked behind him.

“Stebbins, go back to the bank.”

“Why?”

“Some kid just came out of the forest. He doesn’t look so well. Quick!”

“Alright.”

Stebbins rowed back to the lake bank. Cedric jumped out of the boat and ran toward Harry, and his friends followed him.

“Who is he?”

“I don’t know. Hey, are you okay?”

Cedric lifted Harry’s chin and asked, but Harry didn’t say anything. Instead, he was overwhelmed by Cedric’s complex aroma of flowers, trees, and wet earth, and he deeply inhaled the other boy’s scent. He never had such delicate and beautiful scent from any other men.  

“Is he mute or deaf?” Stebbins thoroughly assessed Harry’s appearance. “He can’t a muggle, can he? No way he just walked through the Hogwarts ward.”

“He’s kinda cute,” said Malcolm.

“What are you, Nancy?” Stebbins scoffed.

“I am just saying as it is,” Malcolm stared at Harry’s arms and chest, “he doesn’t look starved or anything. Actually, he seems kinda too built for his age.”

“Stop saying like he is some kind of animal,” Cedric glared at Malcolm. “How did you get here? Do you need help? Can you understand what I am saying?”

_Crack_

Thick vines vigorously sprouted from the ground and swiftly snared the older boys. Malcolm and Stebbins’ bodies were wrapped tightly and held on the ground while Cedric was only bound on his wrists and thighs.

“What the hell! Let us go!” Stebbins screamed.

“Sorry. It won’t take long,” said Harry as he kneeled over Cedric’s pelvis. “You are really handsome. Cedric, was it?”

“T-Thanks, but can you let us go? Or at least my friends?” Cedric suppressed his urge to panic and calmly pleaded. His eyes darted when Harry sniffed his neck and licked it. “What are you doing?”

“You smell like flowers,” Harry indulged in Cedric’s aroma. “Do you have gardens in your house? I never met a male with this beautiful scent.”

“I-I do a lot of garden work for Professor Sprout-hey!”

Cedric yelled when Harry grabbed the older boy’s underwear and trousers. He yanked them down his legs and carefully inspected the exposed cock. Cedric’s face madly blushed.

“It’s not as hairy as others,” Harry commented at Cedric’s sparse pubic hair.

“Let him go, you fucking pervert!” Macolm fruitlessly thrashed inside the tight vines and yelled. Harry snapped his finger, and the vines covered Malcolm’s mouth. Malcolm tried to yell again, but all that came out was muffled noises.

“Look, I don’t know who you are, but this is wrong,” Cedric pleaded again, but it fell on Harry’s selectively deaf ears.

“I want to see if yours taste as good as your smell.”

Harry then put Cedric’s cock in his mouth.

Cedric gasped at the unfamiliar, pervasive sensation. Harry’s tongue skillfully explored every cranny of Cedric’s cock that just started to go through the puberty. His cock hardened in Harry’s mouth, and Harry sucked the cock in and out of his mouth in fast paces.

“Oh Merlin,” Cedric’s chest moved up and down erratically, and he arched his spine. It felt so much better than masturbating alone in the bathroom. His thighs shivered from the sexual ecstasy, and his hips thrusted in accordance with Harry’s suctions.  

Cedric moaned loudly and eventually came inside Harry’s mouth. Feeling squeezed by a lemon juicer, Cedric’s body relaxed.  Harry licked Cedric’s cock to savor the older boy’s sweet and fruity cum.

“Tastes a little like apple and hyacinth,” said Harry as he licked his mouth. He then held Cedric’s head to kiss him. Cedric tried to turn away, but it was futile due Harry’s absurd strength. He gasped when Harry pulled down his own trousers.

Harry then started to fuck himself with Cedric’s still wet and hot cock, ignoring horrified, red faces of Stebbins and Malcolm.

“No-stop!” Cedric begged, but Harry was already lost in a mindless lust. He pounded his ass up and down and moaned from the friction. His cock already got hard and wept copious amount of pre-cum. Cedric bit his teeth, overwhelmed by the tight muscle squeezing and gobbling up his cock inside Harry’s ass.

However, when Cedric was close to coming, Harry abruptly stopped.

Cedric, now his face wet with sweat, looked at Harry with confusion. Harry clapped, and the vines that held down Cedric disintegrated into dry plant matters. He then lied on the grass, spreading his legs wide and watching Cedric intently. 

Cedric found himself kneeling and towering over this beautiful and lecherous younger boy. He couldn’t help noticing Harry’s lean body with vague abs and pelvis line and his beautiful skin and green eyes. He then felt ashamed that he just had such a dirty though about a younger boy.

“Do you want to touch me?” Harry asked innocently. “Go ahead. It’s okay.”

Without realizing, Cedric reached for Harry’s tight shirt and pulling it over Harry’s head. His rational, sane side screamed at him that it was absolutely wrong to do what he was about to do, but the instinctive, primal side of him overwhelmed his logics and urged him to take the boy.

Finally, Cedric succumbed to the savage desire and plunged his still hard, unsatisfied cock in Harry’s ass, and started to pound fast. Harry moaned and straddled Cedric with his legs and held on to him with his arms. Cedric huffed and grunted, fully knowing how wrong it was and hating himself for throwing away his morals, but he craved more and more of this new found, animalistic pleasure.

He gave one last thrust and spilled his seed inside Harry, and Harry came at the same time over his bare chest and stomach. Completely exhausted, he fell on Harry’s body. Harry lifted his head to reach Cedric’s neck and bite him hard enough to draw couple drops of blood, but Cedric was too tired to notice. Harry pushed half-unconscious Cedric away, got up and approached Stebbins and Malcolm. “I am not going to do it with you,” said Harry in a consoling tone, “I just wanted to see how Cedric tasted. You two don’t smell that great.”

He simply bit Stebbins and Malcolm’s neck. No sex, no blowjobs, just bites. The two other boys frantically struggled to no avail.

“Wur-wuwrf-“

“Yes, you are right. I am a werewolf,” Harry snapped his finger, “but it’s okay. You won’t turn right away this full moon. In fact, you won’t even remember it until later. _Obliviate._ ”

Malcolm and Stebbins’ pupils dilated, and their eyes turned blank as the memory charm took over their brains, and their heads soon fell forward. They wouldn’t remember any of this until their werewolf curse awoke. “Done.”

He then was slammed hard sideways and thrown onto the ground. Too startled to take a defensive stance, he looked up and saw Fenrir’s angry face.

“Bitch,” Fenrir held Harry by his neck, “who told you that you could spread your legs to someone else beside me?”

“I-I’m sorry Fenrir,” Harry choked, “but he smelled like flowers and pine trees, so I was curious if his cum tasted like that-“

_Slap._

Harry was thrown to the ground. Fenrir held him again with his hair and growled, “I will have to punish you when we go back. How about I hex your cock so that you can’t cum?”

“No, Fenrir. Please, Not _that.”_

“Yes, Pet. that,” Fenrir grabbed handful of Cedric’s hair. “Or would you rather want me to rip this pretty boy’s face off?”

“No.”

“Exactly, pet,” Fenrir brushed Harry’s frontal hair, revealing the lightening scar. The scar was dimly bright. “I can feel your impatient, tiny friend on your forehead wanting to come out and fuck you like this pansy boy did just now. Maybe I can rip it from you and shove the soul piece in him-“

_Whack._

Fenrir winced from a light sting on his back. His eyebrows twitched, and he turned around and saw Cedric standing with his wand. “You little shit.”

“I know you,” Cedric gulped. Harry could see his legs shivering. He admired Cedric’s bravery – or stupidity? – to attack Fenrir despite he was naked waist down. “You are Fenrir Greyback, the infamous werewolf. My father told me that you like to hunt and infect children.”

“I like to do more than just hunting and turning children to our kinds.” Fenrir smirked. He nibbled on Harry’s neck and licked his blood, “and I like to do what you just did to my pet. You liked cumming in my pet’s ass, didn’t you?”

“Let go of him.”

Cedric’s wand hand trembled. Fenrir cracked his knuckles and scoffed, “as much as I want to beat the shit out of you and let my pack tear your ass, I have a better idea.”

Fenrir curled his finger toward Cedric, and the latter found himself unceremoniously pulled to Fenrir’s side. Cedric flailed his legs as Fenrir held him by his neck.

“Get him hard, pet.”

Harry eagerly put Cedric’s cock in his mouth and played it with his tongue, and Fenrir poked Cedric’s the bottom of erecting cock with his wand and murmured a spell. An acute pain on his cock jerked tears from Cedric’s panicking eyes, and the spot where Fenrir’s wand tip pressed sizzled. Cedric’s cock turned angry red, and the veins throbbed abnormally.

“You will want to fuck my pet every day,” Fenrir whispered into Cedric’s ears. “Your cock will yearn for my pet’s tongue and tight ass. You will come to us on your own when you can’t take it anymore.”

“I will never join you,” Cedric bit his teeth.

“Bravado for such a puny kid,” Fenrir grinned, “but that only proves that you will be a good asset to us. I look forward having you among us. _Obliviate._ ”

Cedric’s eyes glazed over and helplessly fell on the ground as Fenrir let go of it. Fenrir whipped his wands in various motions to clean Cedric and put his pants and undergarments back on him.

“What are we going to do now, Fenrir?”

“They are going to think that they had a short nap when they wake up, and the curse will stay dormant until I cast a trigger spell,” Fenrir casually twisted Harry’s nipples, making him twitch and moan. “Until then, we will wait and quietly spread our kind more and more.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, over 100 kudos. THanks yall. Comments please! Do you want me to corrupt more innocent boys?


	8. Lustful nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy, I updated in time this week! 
> 
> I added some milking kink and Centaur rape because I am a cruel person. And Cedric jerks off while watching it.

Cedric kept thrashing in his bed.

The uneasy, hot feeling that shrouded over him since the last visit to the lake constantly distracted him from functioning like a normal human being. A hard working, studious and pleasant young man that was a paragon of Hufflepuff often found himself spacing into the air, and it earned him worries and chastisement from his housemates. Professor Pomona even summoned him for a counseling with Madam Pomfrey’s help, but neither could pinpoint the cause of Cedric’s altered behavior.

However, Cedric fully understood why he was like this, and he would never tell other souls.

After that fuzzy afternoon at the lake, he had multiple dreams of a certain boy. Cedric _knew_ that he must have met the boy in the past, but every time he tried to recollect the memory, he felt thick fogs obscuring it.

Every dream was different, but they were all wildly sexual. One day, he saw the boy inserting a large, rubber stick in his ass around the lake and ejaculating on his stomach. On another day, he was tied to a rock and being raped by twelve other men. A week ago, devil snare was – oh god – violating him. Three days ago, Cedric found himself bound to a tree with his cock being sucked by the said boy and woke up with wet underwear. Two days ago, the boy just masturbated, and yesterday, he was being tortured with melted candle wax all over his body.

What crushed him the most was the heavy guilt that he didn’t immediately look away or run, but kept watching out of teenage boy’s moral and sexual curiosity as the mysterious boy was ravished and molested by savage men. Every time he had those dreams, he woke up with wet pants and hard cock, and he had to cast cleaning charm so that he didn’t have to wash it so often. He didn’t have his wand in the dream, making him powerless to help the boy even though he wanted.

Tonight, he was lost in the same forest again. It definitely wasn’t Forbidden Forest or any forest that he visited in England. A full-moon light brilliantly seeped through between the woods, dispelling some of Cedric’s fear.

And there the boy was again, sitting half-naked this time. The boy seemed two years younger but unusually fit, and Cedric couldn’t help noticing the boy’s supple ass and well-endowed cock. His pretty green eyes, pale skins and lithe yet lean body rattled Cedric’s inner urges.

The boy was wearing a ridiculous looking cow ears, a small bell around his neck, and a pair of white tights with irregular black patterns that reminded him of milk cow. His nipples and cocks were equipped with plastic pump, and his arms were tied behind his back.

The pistons made hissing sounds with airs dissipations from the pumps, and the boy moaned as his nipples and cock were getting larger and swollen from the lower pressure. His balls were tied with some kind of metal rings.

“Say _moo,_ pet,” a gruff voice ordered. The tall, muscular man seemed to be the boy’s “master” – which made Cedric cringe from even thinking such a dehumanizing word – and the boy obliged to any commands that the man said. The man also resembled someone Cedric saw in _Daily Prophet_ long time ago, but the man’s name never left the tip of his tongue.

 _“Moo,_ ” said the boy. The boy had such a soft, beautiful voice, thought Cedric.

“You are not making any milk, pet!” The _master_ lifted his ‘pet’s chin and shook a carton that was connected to the pump tubes, “you useless cow. What good are your tits for if you can’t make milk? How am I supposed to eat my cereal? Do you want to be slaughtered like other cows into pieces of meat?”

“N-no, Fenrir.” _‘Pet’_ answered sadly. Cedric had to tightly cover his mouth to not gasp when the boy said the name _Fenrir._

 _That’s right, he is Fenrir_. Cedric realized that it was Fenrir that he kept seeing in the dream with the boy. However, every time he woke up, he couldn’t remember who it was to save his life.  

_“And your cock isn’t making any ‘milk’ either!” Fenrir stepped on the pet’s swollen penis. The boy winced in pain. “You leave my no choice, pet. I will have to punish you. Bring the stallion.”_

Two other males that stood brought a centaur. The centaur resisted with gagged neighs as expected, but the werewolves tugged him with thick noose. Fenrir then untied the boy’s wrists and said, “stand in front of that tree and show your ass to this stallion. I bet he is eager to breed you.”

“No, I don’t want to!”

“You brought this on yourself, pet. I need freshly harvested milk for my cereal!” Fenrir harshly grabbed the boy’s testicles. The boy yelped in pain and twitched his thighs, and the other werewolves snickered. Fenrir opened a small container of gel, dipped his fingers in it and shoved them in the boy’s ass. “Put some in that centaur’s cock, too.”

“Why not just put the entire thing, Mr. Greyback?” One werewolf asked.

“That’s fine too, Ellis.”

The werewolf named Ellis scooped a good chunk of gel and drenched the centaur’s cock with it. The centaur neighed and moaned as the other werewolf gently jerked it. The 12-inch limp cock erected to 20 inch hard, throbbing member. The centaur now huffed and stampeded his hooves on the ground.

“This stallion is already horny,” Ellis giggled.

“Show your pretty hole to the stallion, pet,” said Fenrir as he tied the pet’s wrists around the tree. Pet spread his legs while standing and raised his ass to show his wet, dripping ass to the centaur.

The centaur then broke from the ropes and lunged on the pet’s ass.

He rammed his 20 inch cock into the pet’s delicate hole and brutally fucked the boy. The boy screamed as the cock poked his stomach, and his inside was so close to bleeding and ripping apart. The centaur’s precum and the boy’s sex juice liberally drenched the boy’s ass and dripped down his legs.

“Is he going to be alright?” One werewolf whose name Cedric didn’t know asked worriedly.

“I put some spell in his ass, so he won’t be injured one bit,” Fenrir chuckled, “but he sure will fill the milk tank quickly.”

True to Fenrir’s words, the boy’s swollen cock spurted out thick, white cum and it was immediately suctioned into the tank through the tube. Pet whimpered as his cock swelled beyond his limit, and the tube was harvesting his cum ruthlessly. His balls spasmed to produce more and more semen.

The centaur came to a climax and spilled his voluminous amount of seed, and it gushed out of the boy’s ass. A stream of cum dropped on the ground like syrup, but the centaur didn’t stop. Instead, he started to pound in the boy’s ass faster and harder.

The boy’s eyes glazed and rolled back, and his legs quavered. His stomach became full of the centaur’s cum and swelled. When the pet’s cock seemed to deplete his balls, Fenrir fondled the boy’s twitching balls and murmured a spell that Cedric couldn’t hear, and the boy came again and again.

Finally, the centaur pulled out after his fifth climax. The boy could no longer stand on his enervated legs and fell on his knees, his wrists still bound to the tree. His knees made a thick splash when they met the pool of centaur’s cum. He then threw up white gunk and gagged.

Cedric wanted to run away, but his feet defied him. Instead, the immoral curiosity compelled Cedric’s hands to touch and play with his own hard cock at the erotic and sinful scenes in front of him.

However, just as he was about to relieve himself, the dream shattered.

Cedric lurched from the bed with a sweaty body and still hard cock. He looked around and saw that his housemates were still asleep.

 _I have to go to the lavatory,_ thought Cedric.

He quickly navigated to the lavatory and picked the farthest toilet to sit on. Pulling down his pants, he jerked his needy cock fast, imagining the beautiful boy from the dream. He was soon covered in his own cum and moaned with shame and pleasure.

“This is wrong in so many levels,” Cedric whispered. He knew that it was disgusting and horrible of him to get off from watching a child getting brutally molested and raped by – what were they? Monsters? Just adult wizards? Damn it, he forgot again!

Cedric buried his head in his face. He definitely needed to go to St. Mungos because he knew that Madam Pomfrey wasn’t qualified enough to treat this kind of mental state, but he might have to tell him what he did in the dream, or they even might look into his memory of masturbating to the sexually abused child. The dream was embarrassing enough, but seeking pleasure watching them was whole another level of horror.

Sighing deeply, he snuck out of dormitory. Filch was a little generous for Hufflepuffs, so he barely came around the kitchen corridor. Older Hufflepuffs knew this, and they sometimes snuck out of the dorm for various purposes.

When he reached the first floor, he heard a whimpering.

“Professor Quirrell?” Cedric called out, recognizing the ridiculous trademark turban of the stuttering DADA professor.

“M-Mr. Diggory?” Quirrell, who was crouching near the corner looked up. His face was ridden with tears.

“What happened? Are you okay?”

“I-I am f-fine, Mr. D-Diggory,” Quirrell swiftly stood up and dusted his robes. “Y-you are not su-supposed to be out t-this late, Mr. D-Diggory.”

“I just couldn’t sleep well, professor. I am sorry.”

“That is f-fine. Why not just go back to the bed?”

“I-I have been feeling a little strange,” a thought came to Cedric, “Professor, would you keep some secret?”

“S-sure. How c-can I help?”

“It sounds strange, but whenever I feel uncomfortable or dizzy, I like to see the moonlight. It calms me a lot.”

“Moon?”

“Yes,” Cedric nodded, “I don’t know how to explain this, but it’s like the moonlight is cooling down this weird symptoms that I have. Stebbins and Malcolm were alright, so it may not have anything to do with the lake visit.”

“I d-did notice that you seemed od-ddly ill recent-tly,” said Quirrell sympathetically/

“Do you think you might know the solutions, professor? You are a DADA professor, so I thought that you might know that others don’t. Maybe I should have asked you first .”

“Are there other symp-symptoms that you ha-haven’t told P-Professor S-sprout, Mr. Diggory?”

“I-uhm…,”Cedric hesitated. Professor Quirrell was weird, but he had heard from adults that he was shy and kind when he was younger. Cedric saw that Quirrell was one of the kinder and more gentle professors here beside Professor Sprout, so he decided to confide in him. “I have this dream.”

“A dream?”

“Yes, I keep seeing this kid. Two years younger than I, I think,” Cedric furrowed hard, “every time I see him, I find myself in a forest. It’s not forbidden forest. He has green eyes and raven hair.”

“Green eyes, raven hair, about eleven years old…,” Quirrell muttered, “do you in-interact with him at all?”

“Uhm,” Cedric tried not to blush when Quirrell intently looked into his eyes, “no. I try to talk to him, but then I wake up. He is sometimes washing in a lake, sometimes napping, sometimes just playing with flowers.”

“So just idly doing simple things,” Quirrell said more as if rather talking to himself than responding to Cedric. Unusually serious and contemplative, Quirrell unnerved Cedric.

“Professor?”

“I think I might-t have an idea, Mr. Di-diggory,” Quirrell smiled nervously, “but before we fu-further proceed, I may need t-to do some res-research. I will do m-my best t-to help you. However, I insist that you g-go back to your sleep.”

“Thank you so much, Professor Quirrell.” Cedric gave a shallow bow. He turned around and retreated to the dormitory, relieved that the professor didn’t prod him with details.  

Quirrell waved his hand at disappearing Cedric. His cowardly eyes turned sharp and cunning as he stared at Cedric’s behind.

“How interesting,” Quirrell muttered without a stutter.

In that fraction of second, he peered into oblivious Diggory’s mind, and boy, wasn’t he surprised? Cedric saw more than just a boy. He not only witnessed the boy’s molestations by werewolves but also committed a voyeurism. It amused Quirrell immensely that such an innocent looking Hufflepuff boy would lust after a child and agonize in guilt.  He also could briefly see the traces of _Obliviate_ in a piece of Cedric’s memory that involved the lake. He could have broken through it, but it might have destroyed the young boy’s psyche, and it was simply unnecessary.

Quirrell recalled the slew of angry Howlers last September.  Dumbledore faced a massive public outrage when he announced that Harry Potter would not be attending due to undisclosed reasons. Both the ministry and the wizard communities raised suspicions, and many were angry to not be able to shake hands with their savior. Even the most supportive Dumbledore followers demanded answers from him, but all that came back was that it was a classified information. The old rumors that Dumbledore was training Harry to be a warrior revived, but the new ones such as that Harry Potter was a squib, or the worst, that Harry Potter was murdered by Death Eaters circulated the public, even though Dumbledore vehemently denied such allegations. His Lord was curious about the boy’s disappearance, but without any clues, it was futile to search for the boy.

However, they now had a lead.

“That filthy boy is my enemy no doubt,” Lord Voldemort spoke behind Quirrell’s head, “and to think that he was with my previous sevent, Fenrir Greyback of all people is indeed astounding. Even more amusing to see that the boy has become a whore.”

“My lord, may I speak?” Quirrell nervously asked, “that boy in the dream, he seems very docile and obedient while he was doing all those wretched acts. How, how can he be your worst enemy? Is he really dangerous at such degraded state?”

“How can a baby reflect my death curse back to me, Quirinus? It was because that he was my prophesized nemesis. Do not be a fool, my loyal servant,” Voldemort scolded.

“I-I’m sorry, master.”

“But I do agree that he may not be an imminent danger as of now. Greyback could ravish the boy all he wants,” Voldemort chuckled, “I need the Philosopher’s Stone as soon as possible to gain a proper vessel. Until then, Harry Potter will remain as my second priority.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Somewhere from the Forbidden Forest, a long howl rang through the woods.   


	9. Procuring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I was late....I had a project AND final exam due on the same week. This chapter may be short, but it's packed with hardcore sex.
> 
> Warning: Child prostitution.

“Pet, greet our new ally, Kreuz. He is a leader of one of German werewolf packs.”

“ _Potential_ new ally, Greyback. I thought you were lying when you had Harry Potter as your toy, but how amusing. You trained him like a proper whore.”

Kreuz eyed Harry like a meat in a butcher’s shop. Harry was tightly bound in ropes in a meticulous fashion with his wrists and ankles tied behind his back. His balls and cock tied as well, and his cock had a thin, steel bar stuck in his urethra. Pre-cum scarcely leaked, and the veins throbbed on his cock. His pierced nipples were connected to the bar with a string that kept pulling Harry forward, and Harry straightened back to so that the bar wouldn’t go too deep into his genital.

“I think we were meant to meet each other. What is a chance that you already had a reservation in my favorite whorehouse?” Fenrir smiled and drank his firewhisky in a gulp. He had been corresponding with other werewolves for alliances, and he learned by a chance that one of his high-priority pack leaders was going to visit Knockturn Alley’s most popular whorehouse. Fenrir, being one of the older customers, was able to reserve a room for him and Kreuz. 

 “But before we discuss matters, where is this rent boy that you wanted me to see?”

 “ _This,”_ Fenrir pushed Harry onto Kreuz, “is your rent boy today. Consider it as a gift.”

 “Oh? What can he do?” Kreuz’s mouth warped into a chilling grin. It certainly was a lifetime opportunity to fuck the wizards’ glorious savior who’s been degraded into a fuck toy.  

“Pretty much anything that doesn’t physically hurt or maim him. He can take a centaur’s fully hard cock without bleeding. Evanesco!” Fenrir disintegrated the ropes and gag. 

“Fenrir, I want to come,” Harry begged.

“Do you want him to cum, Kreuz?” Fenrir asked.

Kreuz lifted Harry’s chin and sniffed his neck. The boy smelled of forest and lupine flower, and his skin was pale like moonshine. The boy’s sexual pose and faint smell of cum blocked under the steel bar turned on Kreuz.

“You are not allowed to come, whore,” Kreuz ordered. He hoisted up Harry and laid him on the bed.  “Spread your legs and fuck yourself with your four fingers, bitch.”

“Do you want me to be on my knees?”

“No, just sit on the bed and do it.”

Harry sucked his fingers and drenched them with his own saliva. The wet fingers slowly traveled down from his abdomen to his ass as if teasing Fenrir and Kreuz who watched him hungrily. He was taught that slow movements were more effective at arousing men.

The fingers slid in Harry’s ass one by one, each insertion making Harry moan more and more loudly. When all four finger were deeply buried in his tight ass, he started to move them in and out. It made lewd squelch sounds with Harry’s secretion causing frictions with his fingers, and Harry’s toned stomach rose up and down as he breathed roughly. His index and middle finger rubbed against his prostate, and his cock twitched, and he moved his fingers apart like scissors to expand his asshole.

“Stop,” Kreuz ordered. Harry pulled out his wet fingers. “Now on your knees. Stretch your asshole with your fingers so that I can fuck it with my fist.”

Harry’s index and middle fingers from both hands pulled his hole to four directions like a clamp. Kreuz forced his fist into Harry’s Ass and slowly made its way deep inside Harry. Harry’s breath hitched as his intestine stretched more than ever. Kreuz was now one third of his arm into Harry’s ass, and he increased the pace of moving his fist in and out of Harry’s ass. The squelching sounds and lewd moans resonated in the room. Harry almost screamed into his pillow because it felt as if his inside was going to rupture anytime soon, but Fenrir simply enjoyed watching his new ally wrecking his pet’s ass as he was sure that Harry’s body was strong enough to withstand this _training._

Kreuz eventually pulled out his fist. Harry’s ring of ass muscle ‘bloomed’ and gaped as if it was looking for something squeeze. The sex juice _poured_ out of his ass, and bed sheet was drenched in it.

“Has he been penetrated double?”

“Are you sure you don’t want him alone?”

“Double would be fun. Your sleazy whore’s ass seems hungry. Do you want to be fucked, whore?”

“Yes, sir. Whore wants to be filled with your cum,” Harry spread his legs wide with a lustful expression, and he rubbed his hard nipples.  

“Ok, pet. Hold onto me while our cocks fuck you at the same time.” Fenrir lifted Harry and rested the latter on his strong thighs, letting Harry wrapping his arms around Fenrir’s back. Fenrir spread Harry’s legs so that Kreuz could fuck him behind. Harry yelped when two hard, veiny cocks invaded his ass.  

“Don’t let him cum yet, Fenrir. I want to show you something very interesting.”

Kreuz wetted his hand with Harry’s pre-cum and spread it evenly onto his palm. He then rubbed tip of Harry’s cock with his wet palm over the moaning boy’s piss hole. Harry’s waist spasmed, and his breaths turned erratic. After three minutes of extreme sensual torture, Kreuz removed the cock ring, and Harry screamed and squirted a fountain of clear liquid all over his body, bed sheet, and even Fenrir and Kreuz’s face.

“What the hell! Did he just piss?”  Fenrir wiped his face, half disgusted and half fascinated.

“No, Fenrir,” Kreuz licked Harry’s squirt juice,  “he smells just like a ripe bitch. This is how women _cum,_ like when you finger them long enough. You can do that to men as well if you rub their cock tips.”

“I just learned another way to play with my pet, then,” Fenrir grunted as he forced his hard cock inside Harry’s ass against Kruez’s equally large cock. Harry’s pelvis jolted from the electric shock from their cocks savagely abusing his prostate.  

The three lecherous werewolves moaned and grunted and eventually reached their climaxes. Kreuz and Fenrir released their thick, fertile seeds deep into Harry’s stomach, and Harry came all over his body. The younger werewolf’s squirt juice thinned out his thick cum, flowed over his body and dropped on the bed sheet.  His ass was flooded with the older werewolves’ seeds, and they were so thick that he could hear the cum dropping like a thick gel.

“Still conscious, hm?” Kreuz whispered into Harry whose head rested on Kreuz shoulder. The  werewolf was impressed by the boy’s willpower and energy.  

“My pet is well trained and has lots of stamina. He will make a perfect bitch later,” Fenrir ran his finger down Harry’s cock and balls. Harry’s balls twitched from abusive ejacualtions.

“You can make him squirt _after_ he comes, see?” Kreuz jerked Harry’s cock head with three fingers in a very fast pace. The overload of sexual pleasure made Harry want the sensual torment more and more. He squirted a clear juice again all over his torso and abdomen. Now, Harry’s entire body was drenched in his own cum and squirt juice.  

“Such a sexy young boy. I can’t imagine how wizards would react if they saw what their savior has become of.” Kreuz pulled out his cock and laid Harry on the filthy bed. It was fascinating to ravish a young wizard’s body without any restraints, and the child took it without any damages.  

“I plan to publicly fuck him one day for that exact reason. Dumbledore will have a heart attack,” Fenrir barkingly laughed, “imagine that! Dumbledore dying of heart attack at the sight of extreme pornography!”

“Do you want to do it again, Harry?” Kreuz licked Harry’s face. Harry was barely staying conscious and breathed slowly. “No?”

“Let him sleep, Kreuz.”

“Maybe I should get my own wizard toy, Greyback,” Kreuz slowly rubbed Harry’s abs. He was already fast asleep in the bed.

“Tell me. How will your pet help us triumph over the wizards in next five years? And why do you want me to break out Sirius Black?”


	10. Black's Anguish, Dumbledore's failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter again...something happened to my family member who lives abroad, and we all have been working hard to help him.

Sirius Black was one confused-as-fuck man.

 

One moment ago, he had been sitting in a dingy corner of Azkaban cell, endlessly berating himself for his stupidities and guilt. For last eleven – or twelve? The new year passed already – years, he never slept one day _not_ thinking about how he condemned James and Lily’s life by choosing motherfucking Wormtail as a Secret Keeper. It wouldn’t have been impossible to prove his innocence had he not been laughing maniacally but instead sought legal help, but with death and betrayal of his friend and insurmountable guilt, he considered himself as guilty as killing Potters himself.  He even thought that he deserved to die here.

 

Until he learned of his godson’s disappearance.

 

Azkaban prisoners barely knew what was going on outside this hellhole, but very rarely, owls came and dropped off old newspapers. One of them was a breaking news about Harry’s disappearance and inflammatory criticisms about Dumbledore. He decided that if he was going to die anyway, he would die at least _trying_ to save his best friend’s son and started to starve himself enough to slip out of the prison.

 

Then, his prison cell exploded, and he was knocked off to unconsciousness.

 

“Wash yourself, Black.” The man that Sirius saw after he regained is consciousness threw towels and toiletries to him. He seemed as old as Sirius but was bulkier than him.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Name’s Todd. A nice person can help you reunite with your missing godson,” Todd smirked.

 

“My Godson?” Sirius’s eyes bulged out. “You mean Harry? Is he here? How is he? Has Dursleys-“

 

“Calm down, Black. You will see him soon-“

 

“How can I calm down? I have been stuck in that shithole for a decade because I practically killed my friend, well, I didn’t really kill them, but I kind of did by putting Pettigrew in charge, but I thought that Harry would be fine at least. Do you know that I almost had a heart attack when Harry went missing for over a year-“

 

“Azkaban did turn you a lunatic,” Todd cut off Sirius’ unhinged rant, “I am interested to hear about Pettigrew, but that can wait. Just wash yourself, and I will help you. You are going to make me vomit if you just sit there for one more minute.”

 

Todd pointed the way to the bathroom. Suppressing urges to shake Todd and ask even more questions, he slowly walked to the bathroom.

 

Five minutes later, Sirius came out as a new man.

 

“Now you look less horrid,” said Todd.

 

“Where is Harry?” Sirius immediately asked with so much hopes in his eyes.

 

“I will send him in soon enough, you can just wait. Here, have some soup and biscuits,” Todd snapped his fingers and magically fetched a tray of warm soup and brioche pieces. “sit and eat. I will get him here.”

 

Sirius quickly sat on a stool and started to devour the food. Oh, what a nice food! Anything was better than a disgusting porridge that he got at Azkaban. He kept looking at the door while he was eating like a child who waited his parents to come in with Christmas presents.

 

After finishing a small but hearty meal,  he started tapping his thighs. What should he tell his godson? How did he look like? Harry looked like James when he was baby, but his eyes were just like Lily’s. The idea of meeting his long-lost godson inundated Sirius’ sparse capacity of logical thinking and quickly evaporated his patience.

 

As soon as Sirius decided to look for Harry on his own, the door opened. A child with raven hair with green eyes entered, and Sirius ran toward and hugged him.

 

“What-“

 

“Harry, it’s you!” Sirius grabbed Harry’s face and eagerly looked for his friend’s remnants, “you just look like James and Lily. Oh, how I missed you! I am so happy that you didn’t get hurt or anything, do you know that I almost fainted when I read that you went missing? I wonder why Professor Dumbledore haven’t found you yet, oh! Did you get Hogwarts letter? Why aren’t you in school? Are you a squib? NO, that’s okay, Harry, I can protect you, so-“

 

“I am not a squib,” Harry forced his way out of Sirius’ tight embrace. “I never got a letter, and I don’t plan to.”

 

“What?“ Sirius’ eyes turned blank for a second. He then proceeded to another fast, hurried speech, “Harry, I don’t know how you got here, or how these people found you in the first place, but you _have_ to go to Hogwarts! How are you going to learn-“

 

“I am teaching him.”

 

A quiet voice spoke behind Harry. Sirius looked up to see his once old friend and said his name in a quivering voice, “Remus.”

 

“You look like a hell, Sirius,” said Remus.

 

“Remus, I know it’s too late-“

 

“I know, you didn’t kill James and Lily,” Remus raised his hand and stopped Sirius incoming verbal defense, “yes, I was told just recently. Neither of us relayed Potters’ secret location to Voldemort, but you must know who it was. Who was it?”

 

“…Peter.”

 

Remus’ face paled, “but he died-“

 

“He exploded a London street and turned into a mouse and framed me! That coward bastard was why James and Lily died!” Sirius snapped, “and why are you with Harry? How did you find him? Or did you abduct him?”

 

“He was kidnapped _after_ I was, Sirius,” said Harry quietly.

 

“Who kidnapped you two? Death Eaters? Then why didn’t they kill Harry already?”

 

Remus let out a heavy sigh. His face contorted with guilt and pain. “I am sorry I have to do this, Sirius. I have no choice.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Remus magically flung Sirius to a bedpost and tied him to it with a noose. “Fenrir placed a curse on me that will kill me instantly if I don’t obey his orders.”

 

“Who?!”  Sirius now forgot how many times his eyes almost bulged out in less than an hour, “you mean Fenrir as in the werewolf Fenrir Greyback? Did he kidnap you two? Why haven’t you escaped yet?”

 

“Sirius, look at your arm.”

 

Sirius glanced at his both arms. There was a bite mark that seemed to have been healed recently on his upper left arm. “What is this? _Did you bite me?”_

 

“No, the person who brought you did. Both Harry and I were unwillingly recruited to Fenrir Greyback’s pack, and he formed an alliance with another wolf pack who sent out one of their member to break you out of Azkaban. We _all_ are werewolvws, Sirius.”

 

Silence filled the room.  

 

“You bastard! You really were a traitor!” Sirius screamed madly and broke the quietude.

 

“I just said that we were _unwillingly_ recruited!” Remus emphasized ‘unwillingly.’ “Do you think I want to do this? I would rather kill myself than live as a werewolf, but Harry needs me. Greyback wants me to teach him magic and take care of him while he is on other missions.”

 

“Fenrir put a unique curse on Remus that will literally shred him into pulled meat if he disobeys Fenrir, so don’t be mad at him, Sirius. He is one of the few werewolves that are nice to me,” Harry grabbed Remus’ hands endearingly, and Remus smiled bitterly, “and living with Fenrir is so much better than with Dursleys. They treated me like a house slave. Well, I am a slave here, too, but Fenrir feeds me well at least. Sometimes he fucks me too harshly-“

 

“He does _what?_ ” Sirius gaped, refusing to believe what he just heard.

 

“Fenrir uses him as a sexual slave, Sirius,” Remus reaffirmed Harry’s statement, directly looking at Sirius’ incensed, mad eyes.

 

“You fucking traitor! James did _everything_ to protect and take care of you, and this is how you return all those favors? By letting the worst werewolf fuck him like a whore?!”

 

“Lay off, Sirius. It’s not bad, I like it. Remus said that you and he were my parents’ friends-“

 

“He doesn’t deserve to be called friend when he is letting Fenrir to rape you!”

 

An uncomfortable silence ensued again. Sirius stopped thrashing in his bed but continued to send his hateful gazes to Remus, his teeth grinding like a mad man. Harry sighed and sent a meaningful glance toward Remus. Remus nodded and turned to the door.

 

“Where are you going! Are you going to report to your new master!” Sirius barked at Remus back. Remus ignored and left the room.

 

“Calm down, Sirius,” said Harry.

 

“Calm down? How can I calm down! Harry, this is wrong-“

 

“How many times did you masturbate in Azkaban?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Harry climbed on the bed and knelt. “Fenrir said that the first thing the men do after leaving jails is to go to a whorehouse. Did you ever have sex with others?”

 

“N-No, Harry. I don’t think this is appropriate-“ Sirius gasped in realization. “Harry, don’t do whatever you are going to do-“

 

Harry ignored Sirius’ protest and pulled his pants down to his ankles. Sirius blushed instantly. “I think Remus is bigger than yours.”

 

“You slept with-“

 

“No, but I saw him naked while bathing.”

 

Harry put Sirius’ cock in his mouth. Sirius’s hips and thighs twitched when Harry’s tongue skillfully slithered every cranny of his cock, sending a sensual, electric pleasure throughout his body. The cock hardened to fill Harry’s mouth and touch Harry’s throat, but it didn’t bother him as his gag reflex was long gone from numerous blow jobs that Fenrir forced on him – which he enjoyed.

 

Harry then swallowed Sirius cock deeply into his throat and bobbed his head up and down. Sirius couldn’t contain a growling moan, and his hips jumped from the mattress. The muscles on his thighs and calves tensed, and his toes curled in a futile resistance to further give into the unscrupulous pleasure. His hands grappled the binding ropes, and his teeth clenched.

 

Harry looked up at his anguished godfather with sultry green eyes. He learned long ago that resisting pleasure only made it stronger and decided to up the game. The tongue that slithered over Sirius’ cock let it go, and Harry released the cock out of his mouth, leaving it unsatisfied. Sirius looked at Harry, half relieved and half confused.

 

He then pounced on Sirius and started to ride the cock.

 

His unexpected action put Sirius off-guard and shattered any fight that he had, and the sexual pleasure that he had been holding back flooded his senses. Sirius loudly moaned as Harry’s tight muscle greedily clenched Sirius’ cock and made lewd squelches. Harry moved his hips faster and faster in growing lust. His toned body heated up, and his cock leaked pre-cum.

 

“Have you ever slept – ngh- with a woman, Sirius? Does my ass feel better than women?” Harry’s soft and seductive voice asked.

 

“Ahh- yes, Harry. Your ass is better than any chicks I fucked in school,” Sirius started to move his hips in a same pace with Harry’s ass. Any ethics and guilt that he possessed crumbled into dust.

 

“Someday, I want to know how it feels to be fucked in vagina. I wonder, ngh, if there is a potion for that,” Harry panted. He could feel cum building in his cock. “Sirius, I’m coming!”

 

“I’m coming, too Harry!”

 

The room filled with loud groans. Harry spilled his seeds over Sirius upper clothes and face, and Sirius gushed out years of unspent sexual desires deep into Harry’s ass. Thick, sweltering cum filled Harry’s stomach and leaked out of his ass. An exhaustion came after the relief, and Sirius’s body turned lax on the bed.

 

“Are you already done?”

 

Harry’s innocent voice asked almost catatonic Sirius. His state reminded Harry of the first time Fenrir fucked him on the first day he was taken to his new home, so he got off Sirius to make him more comfortable. He snapped his finger to vanish the ropes on Sirius’ ropes and clapped his hands to clean his cum on Sirius’ clothes.

 

 _I was hoping that he would go for another round,_ _bummer_ , thought Harry as he watched Sirius falling asleep fast. He brushed Sirius’ rich cum on his thigh tasted and smiled, “but his cum tastes nice!”

 

* * *

 

“Ah, Tom. Can’t do it on your own so you have to resort to a child?”

 

Dumbledore’s soft but taunting voice directed at who – no, what was supposed to Quirinus Quirrell. His lips crooked very slightly with a triumph from seeing Voldemort falling to his trap. Voldemort’s eyes sizzled with hatred and fury.

 

“I was hoping that Harry would do this-“

 

“-my supposed nemesis that you left to be neglected?” Voldemort sneered. “Your popularity has waned significantly after a meddling reporter exposed how careless you were with leaving him with muggles. Your hero may be dead now.”

 

“He may be, and it is my fault,” there was a clear guilt in Dumbledore’s voice, “which is why I intend to shatter an infinitesimal part of your previous, strong form. Compared what you used to be, your strength is incomparably weaker, and I vow to banish you again and again as long as I live.”

 

“ _I am not weak,_ ” Voldemort’s voice turned the ambient air chill, “you are a fool if you think that I expected my last resort to function perfectly.”

 

“You are calmer than I expected, Tom,” Dumbledore glanced at Erised mirror. The surface shattered into dusts of glasses, and black smokes dissipated from what used to be _Sorcerer’s Stone._ “You destroyed the very thing you dearly sought. I was somewhat impressed that someone as self-absorbed as you realized that the trick was to want the stone _without using it._ Casting an Imperius curst on Mr. Diggory into thinking that he wanted to protect the stone…it is ingenious idea, but alas, you didn’t expect the mirror to retaliate by destroying the stone, did you? And now I have trapped you with a ward that won’t let you go until your soul is banished from here. Give up, tom. The body that you sieged seems to crumble anytime soon.”

 

“Even _if_ I die in your hand here, I will always come back. I have means of survival that your _good_ self can’t even imagine,” Voldemort sneered with a mix of painful winces. Dumbledore was right. It was easier for Voldemort to act once he destroyed Quirrell’s psyche and completely took over his mind, but the body degraded much faster than he expected.

“And I will always be one step ahead of you, just like I did with this mirror,” Dumbledore spoke softly. “What a shame, Tom. Such a brilliant young wizard, too afraid of death that you have to resort to such a cowardly-“  


“Tilly!”

Voldemort shouted, and a house-elf with a ragged apron appeared with a _poof._ Dumbledore paled as he immediately knew what Voldemort planned. He lashed out a powerful _Impedimenta,_ but Tilly was quicker enough to grab Voldemort’s hands and apparate out of the room as fast as she appeared. The spell hit the wall with a loud noise, and more than twenty bricks fell and shattered into debris. Dumbledore stood there, shocked, at the unexpected failure of his plan. 

“House elf,” Dumbledore muttered with a bitter smile. He was absolutely certain that he could finish off Voldemort this time. His plan to lure Voldemort into what he thought would be an inescapable trap so abruptly failed with an unexpected scenario. He never imagined that Voldemort would seek help from such lowly creatures like house-elves, and laughed at himself for contradicting his own statement of being one step ahead of Voldemort.

 _I failed again_ , Dumbledore thought in a self-reprimand. _I shouldn’t have burdened the fate of this world on a mere child. Perhaps I should have tried to circumvent the prophecy instead of blindly following it._  

He looked at unconscious Cedric Diggory and cast a quick diagnosis of harmful spell. The spell came back negative, which relieved Dumbledore a bit. He didn’t know whether Mr. Diggory was a randomly chosen victim, or it was partially planned by Voldemort. He decided to talk to him later and carried him out of the room, already starting to track down Voldemort.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...so this marks the end of the first year. Harry raped another older man- Sirius this time- which is totally fucked up. Who do you want me to make Harry "dominate" in the future? Write the names in the reply section if interested.


	11. A slave of the slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am uber sorry guys for not posting in almost a month! Time sure flies, but my work is taking so much of my time. I don't want to shit out terrible chapters, though...which is why it took me so much to write a good chapter, and I finally get to post one today! 
> 
> Warning: Lockhart is here with us to suffer in this chapter...eww, I know, we all hate that motherfucker, but that is precisely why I intend Harry to torment him. But I promise that I will add other guys that Harry will find more palatable...though I am still debating how I should approach with Snape. 
> 
> Again, this ain't typical lovey-dovey fic. This fic is to sate our depravity...ahahaha.

“Show him an utmost respect, Draco. You should be honored that he is staying with us.”

 

“I-I understand, Father.”

 

“Then go to sleep, son.”

 

Lucius softly patted Draco’s head. Draco bowed lightly and retreated to his bedroom but kept nervously glancing back at the man in the dining room. Lucius didn’t take his eyes off from Draco until he was sure that his son closed his bedroom. He then turned to his special guest and kneeled with reverence.

 

“My lord.”

 

“Lucius, my great friend,” a cold, authoritative voice spoke. A pair of red eyes peered at Lucius’ head, “I am delighted to see you greet me with such an eager. Was I wrong to assume that my followers so easily abandoned me after my abrupt disappearance?”

 

“I dare say, my lord, that you were wrong,” Lucius skillfully guised  his rigid fear with a confidence, “I have yearned for your returns for all those years to achieve our ideals. I have not abandoned my faiths and ideologies. I have done many things that will please you for last year.”

 

“That you have been steadily undermining Dumbledore’s support and lobbying for his resignation from his positions as a Head of Wizangamot and Supreme Mugwump?” Voldermort interdigitated. “Yes. I could easily guess that it was your artistic work. To influence someone like Griselda Marchbanks and Augusta Longbottom to publicly criticize Dumbledore for his failure to protect and retrieve Harry Potter, it was more than enough to fracture his ignorant supporters. Even boorish fools like Weasleys seem to be disapproving of his taciturnity regarding this scandal.”

 

“My son wrote me last winter about how Ronald Weasley yearned to meet Harry Potter and how his family is disappointed of Dumbledore,” Lucius’ smiled triumphantly, “but I wonder if, no, _what_ Dumbledore is hiding from the public and the ministry. Cretins like Doge and Diggle think that Dumbledore probably hid Potter in a secret ward, but-“

 

“They are wrong.”

 

“My lord?” Lucius frowned.

“Oh Lucius,” Voldemort chuckled. It was such a bizzare to see an extraordinare of sinister art laughing with such satisfaction, “while I was in Hogwarts, I witnessed a very intriguing…and _sinful_   thing. It changed a vast majority of my plans, our plans. So sinful that Dumbledore will despair to no end if he learns the truth.”

 

“You know Potter’s whereabouts? I will seize him at your wish-“

 

“No need, Lucius,” Voldemort halted Lucius’ enthusiasm, “It will be more entertaining for us…especially me,” a sinister smile graced his lips. A boy who was reduced to a lowly werewolf’s plaything wouldn’t be a great threat to a great and awe-inspiring wizard like Lord Voldemort. That was not to say that he would just forget about the child that destroyed him eleven years ago; just as nobody expected that an infant would survive a Death Curse, something entirely absurd and catastrophic might happen again if he didn’t proceed with even more caution. 

 

More importantly, it intrigued him that Greyback managed to hide the boy for two years without any detection. Voldemort himself wasn’t able to find Potters until Pettigrew spilled the secrets, so how could Greyback keep the boy when the Ministry scavenged through the entire Britain? Did Dumbledore fail to consider the possibility of werewolves kidnapping Potter? Or Greyback was cleverer than he let on?

 

Regardless, Potter was not a threat to him, and it would help him expedite his plans. He would deal with Greyback and his boy whore later.

 

“Dumbledore once said, _there is a fate far worse than a death._ Perhaps that is what Potter has been thrown into.”

 

“…Is Potter being tortured? By one of us Death Eaters, or our supporters?”

 

“I suppose it’s hard to call it a torture if you are feeling perverted pleasure…even though it may have been a torture at first.”

 

“My Lord, I am afraid that I don’t understand.”

 

“Potter is not our priority for now,” Voldemort’s tone made it clear that the conversation about Potter was now over, “I have attempted to create my new body from Sorcerer’s stone, but Dumbledore’s cheap trick usurped my plan. However, the fact that Potter is as good as _disposed_  helps us immensely, which is why I revised my plan and have come to you. ”

“Whatever you wish, I will carry out.”

               “As you should. You are my most trustworthy _friend_ , aren’t you?”  Voldemort lowered and whispered into Lucius’ ear. “The diary that I entrusted you with, I presume that you are taking a good care of it?”

               “It is kept with utmost care in a secret chamber for our family heirlooms,” Lucius pointed a wall in the dining room. Unlike other sides of the room, it was oddly empty and lacked any gaudy ornaments. He murmured a long-winded spell with complex wand motions, and a door with thin-silver edges manifested on the wall.

 

               “Accio,” Lucius chanted. Shortly after, a diary with leather cover flew from the secret chamber and landed on Lucius’ hands, which he returned to Voldemort.

 

 

               “Master, may I ask what the diary contains?” Curiosity peaked in his steel grey eyes.

 

               “It holds an intricate dark magic that will help me construct my new vessel,” Voldemort answered vaguely. “The processes for the body reconstruction will occupy a majority of my time. Meanwhile, I have a crucial mission for you.”

               “Say anything, master,” Lucius knelt.

               “Spread the word among our old comrades that my return is imminent. Those who return shall be rewarded, and those who don’t…will be condemned to something worse than death.”

“They will be honored to be brought back, my lord.”

“Add a special message to werewolves: we demand their… _special_ weapon.”

“Werewolves?” Lucius looked up with half curiosity and half concern. “I will deliver your words with utmost effort, but there have been very few werewolves in Nocturne Alley. Do you think they may be plotting something?”

               “Whatever subterfuge they may be concocting, it will be obsolete by the time I have them under our ranks,” said Voldemort with a contemplative look. If Fenrir had any intelligence, he would understand the message.

               

* * *

_Greyback's Territory, Torture Chamber._

 

“I don’t see why women think he’s handsome. Are their standards _this_ low?”

Greyback harshly kicked a man’s stomach on the ground. The victim had just been abducted ten minutes ago by Ellis and Will while he was drinking at his house with a woman. He had been beaten to a pulp that his face swallowed beyond the recognition, and his feet and hands were tied with thorny vines. His blond hair covered his face like unkempt hay, and his frontal teeth were loose.  

“Do you know why you are here, Lockhart?”

“No!” Lockhart sniffed pathetically. “I didn’t do anything wrong, so what do you want from me? If it’s money, I will give you however much you want!”

“No, Gilderoy,” Greyback felt almost bad for the sniveling, cowardly wizard and ruffled his hair, “I found your books very displeasing. Werewolves are not as dangerous as ministry claims and that it’s just werewolves’ propagandas? That even a fifth-year student can turn a werewolf back to human?”

 

“I-I can redact an entire section about the werewolves!”  

 

“I wouldn’t have abducted you if it was as simple as that,” Fenrir cracked his knuckles, “from what I gather, you track down powerful but reclusive wizards, do interviews and cast memory charms on them so that you can take credits for their deeds because you are just a glory hound who can’t cast a single spell right.  Three foolhardy wizards attacked my allies  just this week because they took your false claims at face values and wanted to take us down for fame. Do you know where they ended up? In my allies’ stomach. We do not appreciate those who denigrate our infamy. ”

 

“Oh god, please,” Lockhart’s blinds were wet with tears, “I won’t do it again. Please don’t tell others, I will be ruined if the words get out. I won’t write those books again, please let me go. I can tell people that I was wrong about werewolves-“

“Shut up! Merlin, you are intolerable,” Fenrir sent a light pain spell to Lockhart, who then yelped with a jolt. “Let me be clear: you are not going back. You will be my pet’s plaything.”

“Plaything? Oh god, what do you mean?”

“Come in, pet.”

Harry, who was waiting outside Fenrir’s torture room pushed the door open and came in. Unlike usual, he was dressed in leather pants that exposed his ass and a black leather gilet. His tight underwear showed the outline of his cock, which seemed to discomfort him a bit.

“Fenrir, this is too tight for me.”

“I want it tight, pet. See how easy it is for me to grab this?” Fenrir caressed Harry’s groin. His cock  aroused and made the underwear even tighter. “Suck me off.”

 

“Yes, Fenrir,” Harry obediently knelt in front of Fenrir and pulled his pants off. His green eyes glistened with awe and lust at Fenrir’s proud, thick cock. It always fascinated him to see how someone’s genital could be this big, and how good it felt to be shoved in this ass with it. He first licked Fenrir’s length to suck it more smoothly and swallowed it in his mouth. Even after two years, it wasn’t easy to fit it all in his mouth and throat when it wasn’t even erect.  

“Still too big to get used to it?” Fenrir lovingly ruffled Harry’s soft, black hair, and Harry nodded with Fenrir’s length fully in his throat. His cock could be seen larger and larger in Harry’s throat, and it satisfied Fenrir immensely. His strong hand held a handful of Harry’s hair and moved his head back and forth to fuck Harry’s throat.

“Nngh!”

Fenrir growled and climaxed. His thick, fertile seed filled Harry’s throat and mouth, and it spurted out after he pulled his cock out of Harry’s throat. Harry’s chin and neck were liberally covered with Fenrir’s cum, and Harry licked his lips.

 “Swallow it all, don’t waste any.” Fenrir raised Harry’s chin. There were still loads of cum in Harry’s mouth, and he obediently swallowed them. “How do you like my cock?”

“Hot and juicy as usual,” Harry licked residual cum from Fenrir’s now limp cock.

“How would you like being sucked off?” Fenrir combed Harry’s hair. Harry blinked obliviously.

“Getting your cock sucked off feels heavenly beyond you imagine, pet. It’s the best thing in the world beside pumping my cock in your tight boy cunt,” Fenrir’s eyes laid on quivering Lockhart, “but it’s not just about physical pleasure. It’s about forcing someone on their knees. The power you feel over your them, it is intoxicating. That being said, pet, I have decided to give you a gift.”

“A gift?”

“I am giving you _this_ ,” Fenrir stepped on Lockhart’s pelvis, and Lockhart reflexively tried to crawl away, “as your personal toy. You can play with his dick, shove your arm in his ass, do whatever the fuck you want. Ah yes, he would also make a good spell target. Nobody will care if he dies.”

“Really?” Harry looked at the pitiful man and gulped. It was always Fenrir or rarely, other werewolves that fucked him, but he never fucked others on his own. Wasn’t he too….young to fuck someone? Even if Lockhart wouldn’t resist, he just couldn’t imagine fucking him like Fenrir did him.

“You think that age matters?” Fenrir snickered, knowing what Harry was thinking, “pet, anyone will crumble if you beat them to a pulp and dehumanize them. You will learn fast how to use him like your personal slave. I will show you how. _Get up, you maggot!”_

Fenrir vanished the ropes on Lockharts’ ankles and wrists and barked at Lockhart. The crook immediately stood up, not wanting to get any hexes. “Now pet, repeat after me to him. _Take off your clothes._ ”

”T-take off your clothes,” Harry commanded nervously.

“Why, what will you do?” Lockhart protested, “you don’t even sound old, kid. You don’t have to do this-arrrrrgh!”

Fenrir sighed and cast a short _Cruiciatus_ on Lockhart. He let out a bloodcurdling scream and fell on the floor, but Fenrir lifted the curse. “Damn it, pet. He is resisting because of you are being a pussy! Man up, and say it again!”

“ _Yes, man up slut,”_ the voice in Harry’s head taunted, _“you are such a coward. You are a disappointment to Fenrir. You are not going to live up to his expectation as his bitch if you keep-”_

“Shut up,” Harry whispered under his breath. He took a deep breathe and spoke again with more confidence. _I will make Fenrir proud._ “I am saying this again: take off your clothes, or a stinging hex will hit your balls!”

“Oh, fantastic! You are being creative, great job pet!” Fenrir chuckled and squeezed Harry’s plump ass. Harry blushed with pride. Lockhart whimpered, but he proceeded to slowly throw away his clothes.

“See, pet? Look at this, a man almost thirty stripping to a twelve year kid’s command! How funny is this!” Fenrir barkingly laughed and ruffled Harry’s hair. A pride surged in Harry for impressing Fenrir, and it squashed any guilt of humiliating poor Lockhart.

After Lockhart pulled down his underwear, Harry couldn’t help feeling disappointed. His bare body lacked muscle or any masculinity, a stark opposite to Fenrir’s rugged, muscular physique. He had some hairs on his chest, but it made his lanky body even uglier, which made Harry frown.

“Not even Lupin is this scrawny,” a disapproval echoed in Harry’s voice.

“Wizards are complacent and think brawns are worthless,” Fenrir looked at Lockhart’s unimpressive body up and down with ample disdain,  “Unless you are as powrful as Dumbledore or Voldemort. Now, tell him to _touch yourself.”_

“Touch yourself,” Harry ordered with more confidence. When Lockhart’s hand shook, Harry threatened him. “What’s wrong? Do you want to get a whip spell on your cock?”

 

Lockhart now started to cry. His shivering right hand jerked his cock slowly, and his left hand wiped snots and tears on his face.

 

“Are there women that like small cocks?” Harry asked as he saw that Lockhart’s erect cock was still smaller than his own cock.

“Some women don’t care for it,” Fenrir snorted, “but that’s because they didn’t meet real men that can satisfy them. Now, what do you think you should say now?”

 _“How exciting, a slave owning a slave,”_ Tom snickered, “ _make him scream. Squeeze his ball and make a grown-up cry, how about that?_ ”

 

“ _Shut up, I can do it by myself!_ ” Harry mentally snapped at Tom.

 

“Well?” Fenrir asked.

 

Harry concentrated hard to come up with the best way to humiliate the wizard and impress Fenrir. Hitting his balls was a solid idea, but he didn’t want Tom to gloat. He wanted to be original and make Fenrir proud. Fenrir didn’t let anyone else touch him unless it was very unique situations – like when his ally came to Fenrir – and he wanted to be Fenrir’s only pet. Ellis once taunted – _and sometimes Tom_ – that Fenrir would look for another kid when Harry’s boycunt wasn’t tight anymore, and he didn’t want that. Fenrir liked it violent, harsh but not without pleasure.

 

Then, an idea came.

 

 _“Incarcerous!_ ” A thin noose materialized and flew to Lockhart’s cock, binding it tightly. Harry tugged the rope to his side harshly, and Lockhart had to skip toward Harry to not get his cock ripped out.   

 

“Ah, that _is_ brilliant,” Fenrir whistled, impressed at Harry’s unexpected action, “did that mental parasite tell you to do it?”

 

_“I am not a parasite!”_

“No, Fenrir. Tom told me to punch his balls. I wanted to do it my way,” Harry looked up at Fenrir and smiled. He then turned to Lockhart and sternly ordered, “keep jerking.” 

 

“Very good, pet,” Fenrir licked Harry’s neck, “where does this sudden enthusiasm come, hm? You are usually shy when I tell you to rip our food’s apart. What happened to my pussy-like pet?”

 

“I just want to make your proud, Fenrir,” said Harry bashfully, ignoring Lockhart’s loud cry, “I want to be as strong and brutal as you are someday. I don’t want to be keep hiding behind you. Lupin and Sirius keep telling me that I shouldn’t be fighting at my age, but I don’t want to be useless. I want to help you alongside you-”

 

Fenrir slammed Harry’s shoulder to the wall and kneed Harry’s stomach. Harry coughed hard from the pain that his abs couldn’t handle, and Fenrir roughly raised his chin. His yellow eyes blazed with anger.

 

“Don’t you dare be presumptuous that you will be my equal, pet,” Fenrir’s eyes zeroed in Harry’s fearful eyes, “I can teach you how to dominate and subvert your enemies on their knees. I can teach you how to plunge your claws into their chest and rip out their innards. You are right that you won’t always be hiding behind other werewolves, but you will never, _never_ be my equal.”

 

“I-that wasn’t exactly what I meant, Fenrir. I am sorry, please forgive me,” tears fell from Harry’s eyes.

 

“Good pet,” Fenrir’s hand traveled from Harry’s well-toned chest to his abs, then to his groin, “your body, your soul, everything is mine. You will do everything that I tell you to, and you will never try to usurp me. Do you understand?”

 

“I promise, Fenrir, I won’t ever betray you. I would rather die-,”

 

“Don’t make such foolish promises!” Fenrir angrily barked, “I hate scums that die for causes. Only romantic fools fancy such deaths. You will survive as long as you can so that you will gather your strength again and overthrow your enemies! You will fight for our werewolves’ cause, but not to die for one. If you have to, you will hide among wizards and shatter them from the inside.”   

 

“I-I understand, Fenrir,” Harry wiped his tears and eagerly nodded.

 

“Good pet,” Fenrir lightly kissed Harry. His tongue danced with Harry’s, and Harry loved Fenrir’s occasional gentle touches. They stayed like this for a minute. Fenrir broke the kiss and said, “Now, let’s see when Lockhart comes – ah, he already did.”

 

“That just looks like water,” Harry frowned at the trail of clear liquid on the floor. He skeptically touched Lockhart’s wet cock. “How many women do you have to sleep with to be _this_ thin?”

 

“Human women are easy to hook, unlike our kinds. Our females would shred this scum for fun,” Fenrir snorted. He already considered Lockhart as a waste of space, but now, his impression of Lockhart was that of the oldest house elf in the market that nobody wanted to buy. Lockhart was truly pathetic and worthless to him.

 

“Come here and kneel,” Harry tugged the rope again, and Lockhart quickly knelt in front of Harry. He tried to think of the first time that Fenrir made him blow his cock. It was his third day with Fenrir, and he remembered Fenrir dragging him from the bed and pushing him on the floor. He then shoved his huge cock into Harry’s throat and ruthlessly fucked him. Harry, of course, choked on it and threw up when Fenrir came like a broken water pipe. He had to lick off the cum from the floor. Knowing what he had to know, Harry unzipped his pants and let out his hard cock.

 

“Suck,” Harry pulled Lockhart’s hair and commanded. It made Harry feel good that his limp cock was still bigger than the wizard’s puny dick. Harry’s cock grew two inches longer since he started to eat well and run a lot. Fenrir once said that werewolves’ cocks were larger than wizards in general, but it was still funny to see a grown-up wizard’s cock was smaller than a pre-teen werewolf.

 

Lockhart hesitantly stuck out his tongue and slowly licked Harry’s cock. Harry’s hip jolted as the tongue touched the crannies of the cock tip. He now understood how good it felt to be sucked off. Lockhart’s tongue slithered over Harry’s cock, and it caused myriads of tantalizing tingles tormenting him with pleasure. His balls tightened and spasmed, and Harry’s breathe became ragged.

 

Impatiently, Harry dragged Lockhart’s head to shove his cock into his throat. His hard cock plunged in, and the hot, wet well contracted around his length. The animalistic pleasure traveled through his spine and made Harry loudly moan. Lockhart whimpered and moaned in pain, but Harry’s grasp of his head was stronger.

 

Fenrir, who stood next to Harry with a surprised and pleased look, snickered and said, “does it feel that good, pet?”

 

“Yes, Fenrir. Oh god, this feels so good. Now I understand why you love me sucking your cock,” Harry’s let out hot breath and responded. He knew he was close to coming when he felt something hot building around his balls. He pulled Lockhart’s hair strands and eventually released his long due cum with loud moans. Lockhart whined when Harry’s hot, somewhat fishy cum exploded in his mouth and choked. He coughed and threw up Harry’s cum on the floor/

              

               Harry wiped sweat from his forehead and pulled out his still hard cock, feeling tired from intense oral sex. He wanted to do it again, but seeing that Lockhart’s body went limp and  trembled lightly, he knew that his new toy needed to rest.

 

 _But not until he_ cleans _this mess,_ thought Harry. “Lick my cum from the floor,” said Harry as he poked Lockhart’s cheek. Lockhart groggily sat on his knees and hesitantly started to lick cum from the floor as Harry moved his head by the hair left and right. “Good job.”

 

“Excellent work, pet,” Fenrir patted Harry’s ass. “Now, what do you want to do with him?”

 

“…I guess just leave him here with some food? I don’t want him dead,” Harry cocked his head.

 

“Perhaps we might need to get another toy for you. This one is just too easy,” Fenrir tutted.

 

 _I wonder if Cedric can be my toy someday,_ thought Harry hopefully.


	12. Murder and adolescent Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry...my father got ill so bad that I had to take time off from my work and take care of him. So don't hate me please! He is feeling a l-ittle better now. I gotta be honest; I dont think I can update as frequently as I used to be, but I swear that I will update at lease once a month! 
> 
> thank you for sticking around, and please enjoy.
> 
> Warning: Gore.

“This looks like a theme park that I saw on the telly,” said Harry, his eyes excitedly indulging the sights on the streets that he was walking. Sirius decided to take Harry to Diagon Alley when Fenrir was gone to negotiate something with other werewolf packs. He knew that he wasn’t supposed to leave the forest, but Sirius insisted that he would take the fall and it wasn’t a big deal as long as they weren’t caught. Lupin tried to stop them, but Sirius was faster apparating with Harry than Lupin casting an anti-apparition spell.

“Theme park? Isn’t that a muggle place where you take bunch of scary rides for fun?” Sirius peeked out of the alley behind a pub. He knew that he was a fugitive on run, so he had to change his and Harry’s appearances before emerging out to the public. They both sported short, brown hair, brown eyes and crooked noses to make themselves look like a father and a son. Sirius gave himself an alias of “Jack,” and Harry “Ben.”  He frowned when he saw the waves of reporters with flashing cameras and microphones, scramming to the plaza. “What’s going on out there?”

“Dumbledore is giving a public announcement!” One reporter shouted.

“Is that madman going to give us another half-arsed speech about unity and bravery?” Another witch quipped.

“Who knows? He has got to say something when Wizengamot is voting to decide his impeachment!”

_“Impeached?_ What does that mean? _”_

“It means someone getting kicked out of their positions,” Sirius gulped, “but more importantly, I think Professor Dumbledore is here! Let’s follow them!”

“But why-“

Sirius dragged Harry and joined the wave of the reporters. Sirius and Harry weren’t the only people that followed the reporters’ suits. Quite a few eager and enthusiastic witches and wizards instantly ran toward Diagon Alley’s town square when they heard the first reporter.

“Do you think he finally got a lead on Harry Potter?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he found his dead body!” One wizard shouted. Hearing all kinds of theories, Harry had to stifle his laughter. The boy they wanted to find so badly was among them, yet they would never even dream of such possibility. When Sirius finally stopped behind the wall of people, Harry saw a very tall, old man with a white beard standing on a podium.

_So that’s Dumbledore._

 “Professor Dumbledore,” a frizzly blond woman with an annoying pair of red eyeglasses asked, “it has been two years since Harry Potter went missing despite your self-proclaimed protections, and we have not heard of any progresses about your investigation or lack thereof. What do you have today to tell us?”

 

“Only Skeeter would have a gall to say such thing to Supreme Mugwump,” Sirius whispered to

Harry. “She is a cunt _._ ”

 

“More than Helen?” Harry asked.

 

“Yup!”

“Unfortunately, our current investigations have not found any traces of Harry Potter. Collaborations from top secret muggle authorities have not reported any leads either,” Albus grimly responded. The wizard seemed to have aged far more than twelve years since Sirius and Remus saw them. Remus supposed that constant political fighting and duties as a headmaster must have tanked on his health.

“Elisa Higgins from Witch Weekly,” a brunette, nondescript witch came forward, “what is your opinion about current efforts to impeach you from Wizengamot and ICW?”

“While I do more than understand the outrage, the current political moves are no more than self-serving propaganda against me. Despite their proclamation of children’s safeties and better security for wizard populace, they happen to be same people who opposed _my_ proposition to establish a government-run orphanage and support programs for orphaned wizard children and protections for persecuted muggle born children,” Dumbledore firmly stated. His eyes glinted with fury for a second. “They do not support what they claim they do.”

“But a lot of parents have been expressing concerns and doubts about your competence of protecting children in Hogwarts, and they are not just from pureblood families-”

“-which is why our faculties have been investing extra security measures in our school.”

“Such as?”

“While I cannot give out too many details since they are in developments, I can say that the forbidden forest will be enchanted with more sensitive wards that detect anyone that enters it,” said Dumbledore, “and the school will add magical eyes in various spots of Hogwarts to detect abnormal magical activities. We are doing as much as we can to increase securities.”

“Why do you not hire third party for security measures? Or get reinforced by Aurors?”

“Aurors are occupied with their own responsibilities, and I simply believe in our faculties’ competences-“

“Johnson from Prophet, but four of your professors are also head of houses, one of which is Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, and they all happen to teach four core subjects. Aren’t you burdening them with such grave responsibilities?” Another male reporter launched a shrewd criticism.

“They have expressed strong willingness to embolden the school’s safety for our children. I cannot stop them.”

 “I believe this is about efficiency, Professor,” Skeeter adjusted her glasses, “four people alone cannot possibly protect the entire school when the school itself has its own quirks that were made by the school’s founders. Other faculties may be able to help, but their expertise may not be the best suited for this kind of work, except for ancient runes and arithmancy.”

“She’s right, there aren’t just enough people to do that,” Lupin grimly agreed.

“Not to mention that there was a muggleborn child that were murdered by an Acromantula that Rubeus Hagrid, the Hogwarts caretake, illegally harbored, professor.” Her last sentence invoked shocked whispers from the public and the reporters. Even Dumbledore seemed somewhat taken back, which made her grin victoriously. “Which leads to this question: How can a school protect hundreds of children when there was already a death of student prior to the Wizard War, and the person who supposedly caused the death is now working as a caretaker? What would the parents of the victim say if they knew this?”

“Like you care, bitch,” Sirius muttered.

“…Mrs. Myrtle’s death was indeed tragic and partially an oversight from faculties,” came  Dumbledore’s composed response, “but the time was different then. Now that we have survived from the terrible reign of Voldemort-“

Shrieks and gasps were heard among the audience and the reporters, but Dumbledore continued, “-and we know that the school needs better security, and it has only been being improved.”

“What about Sirius Black and Gilderoy Lockhart? Do you think their disappearances are coincidental?”

“Neither of them is directly related to Harry Potter case, so I do not have answer for your question, Ms. Higgins,” Dumbledore curtly answered.

_Oh, the irony,_ thought Harry.

“Who is going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year, then?” Skeeter asked. “Didn’t you say that Lockhart would be this year’s DADA professor? How will you fill the void?”

“The position is still open, but the Ministry will dispatch their pick of choice if I cannot find a suitable replacement by the end of August.”

“That’s it!” Sirius’ eyes sparkled with hopes. He quietly pulled Harry and himself away from the crowd and headed to a nearby alley. “Harry, do you know what Defense Against the Dark Arts means?”

“Lupin said it’s about protecting yourself from dark spells and creatures. Why?”

“Lupin and I both had perfect marks in that subject when we were in school, and I passed NEWT class as well, which makes me eligible for the position!”

“….why would you do that?”

“So that we can get away from Greyback, why else?”

Sirius happily grinned at Harry, as if expecting the latter to clap and complement him for his wonderful idea. However, Harry’s face turned stony.

“And why exactly would I want to join Dumbledore?”

“Listen, Harry,” Sirius grabbed Harry’s shoulder and drew him closer, “professor Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard in the Europe that not even You-Know-Who dared to duel him one-on-one! Greyback threatened me bunch of times that this freak of enslaving spell on me would literally kill me and yadda yadda yadda, but I am pretty sure that Professor Dumbledore will be able to remove the curse and listen to us! We can explain that Fenrir Greyback, uhm, _abused_  you, and I didn’t kill your parents! I am hundred percent sure that he will rescue Remus, and eventually you and I will be able to live together!”

“That sounds good and all, but what’s the point of all this if I _don’t_ want to go? I am perfectly happy to be where I am,” Harry crossed his arms, “and how will you even approach him in the first place? The slave sigil on you will most likely kill you before you even spell the word F of Fenrir to Dumbledore.”

“I will find a way around it, Harry. Every spell has a downside. Look, I know professor Dumbledore failed to protect you, but what Fenrir is doing is worse-“

               “Not as bad as being used like a house slave without food,” Harry spat bitterly and pushed off Sirius as he walked past him, “I am just going to tour on my own. I will back here in an hour.”

               “Wait Harry-“

               Harry quickly blended into the waves of spectators and reporters to lose Sirius. He quickly slid into another alleyway and snapped finger. His body soon turned transparent with a disillusionment spell that Fenrir personally taught him. He would just alter his disguise a bit so that Sirius wouldn’t bother him for the next hour.

               _Now where should I go first?_ Harry surveyed the shops in the vicinity. The shop named “Zonko’s Joke shop” came to his sight. Behinds the windows were some of the wackiest stuff and true manifestations of inane ludicrousness that he ever saw in his life. Some of them were downright stupid, and Harry wondered how anyone would find these garbage entertaining. 

 

Then, Harry gasped when he smelled the familiar floral scent.

 

“ _Cedric._ ” Harry whispered. He stopped undressing himself and followed the fragrance of the older boy. He was in Diagon alley now, close to here.

 

Close to him.

 

Harry resumed his disillusionment charm and skillfully slipped through crowds. The distinct of mix of trees, earth and flowers tugged Harry into increasingly vacant and darker areas of Diagon Alley, but Harry was unaware of the change of the scenary, too busy to pursue the scent. He kept scratching himself to relieve itches from the clothes, having grown to live naked.

               _Almost there._

Harry slowed down his pace when the scent was strong enough to indicate that Cedric was within less than couple meters. Carefully tracking the smell, he was led to a dimly lit shop. Behind the glass windows were sinister magical items that reeks of malevolent magic:  a withered hand on a cushion, a blood-stained pack of cards, a frowning masks and human bones.

Startled by the fact that he was no longer in Diagon Alley, he quickly registered his surrounding and realized that this gloomy and grey place must be Knockturn Alley. Why would Cedric come to a place like this? He remembered Fenrir mentioning this place quite often, and from what he heard, this place harbored various dark magical creatures and criminals.

Harry tiptoed into the store, hoping that the scent was truly from Cedric. True to his desire, he saw a handsome boy holding a magical globe in front of a cash register.

“So, this should resolve my nightmare?”

“Ahh yes, the _Serene Crystal_ is perfect for you,” Borgin chuckled. The oily haired wizard smiled like a greedy merchant, “I don’t understand or care why you would come here instead of St. Mungos, but I assure you that this crystal will absorb your nightmare.”

“Absorb?”

“Yes. It will drain whatever nasty dreams you have and store into it.”

“But is there a limit to how much it can take?” Cedric assessed the innocuous looking object, “surely it can’t drain infinite amount of nightmare, can it? What are the caveats?”

“Smart young man!” Borgin clasped his hands. “You have to empty the glass _every_ full moon, not matter how much it contains. If you don’t, the nightmare will flush back into you and cause serious mental damage, as little as shock, or worst, death.”

Cedric gulped at the warning, but he didn’t let go of the orb. “How do I drain the nightmare? And where does it go?”

“Well, drain is easy. All you need to do is _Evanesco,_ ” said Borgin, “but where does it go? It depends. The nightmare will disintegrate to bits of dark magic, and the surrounding area will absorb it and taint itself. I wouldn’t do it in a house if I were you.”

“I can do it in a nearby forest,” Cedric opened his wallet. “How much is it?”

“Five galleons! No less.”

“I will take it, thank you Mr.Borgin.”

“You are welcome! It was nice to see a _Hufflepuff_ coming to your store! You might be the first Hufflepuff ever to step in here.”

“I hope I don’t come here again, then,” Cedric jabbed back at the subtle insult and left the shop. Harry nimbly shadowed the boy who was glancing his way left and right, as if he were at his wits to not get robbed in this area.

“Aye, a well-dressed rich heir!” A drunk, homeless wizard blocked Cedric’ way. “I know you, you are Cedric Diggory! What business does a goody goody Diggory boy have here?”

“that’s none of your business,” Cedric gulped, “please move out of the way, I am busy.”

“We are busy, too.” Other voices joined. A few more vagrant wizards slowly surrounded Cedric – and Harry, unbeknownst to them. “Busy asking for some generosity from a proper gentlemen.”

“Stay back, or I am calling the ministry,” Cedric pulled out some kind of locket. The locket emitted a bright yellow light from its center that had a capital M symbol.

“Silly kid, how are you going to explain why a properly raised boy like you was in Diagon Alley, hm?” The first vagabond stepped closer to Cedric, “come on, none of us want those ministry scums. All we are asking is some _donations-“_

“Too bad, I barely have any money after buying from Mr. Borgin. I didn’t bring much money for this exact reason.” Cedric’s grasp on the locket hardened.

“Get the boy! We are going to hold him for ransom-“

_Thud._

 

The vagabond’s body absurdly fell on the ground with splattering blood seeping from his suddenly appearing gases on his body. He trembled and croaked, and the blood gushed from his throat like a clogged water pipe. His face flooded with his dark blood soon.

“What the, what the fuck-“ a haggard witch covered her mouth at the sudden death.

“You son of a bitch, what did you-“

Two more wizards let out a short scream and fell on the ground. Blood gushed like geysers from their chests and faces, eyeballs freely rolling on the ground.

“I-I didn’t do anything-“

“Just run, lads! I will get you later for this-“

The three last wizards and the witch were the last to be killed. Their throats were sliced cleanly, and their heads flew into the air with shocked expressions.

“What-I-“

Shouts were coming from nearby roads by wizards who heard the commotions and wanted to see what was happening. Cedric stood there, frozen and surrounded by mutilated corpses, with tears flowing on his face.

An invisible force dragged Cedric to the opposite direction. Cedric involuntarily ran with someone invisible who held his hand tightly and snuck into alley.

“Who is there?”

 

The force that grasped Cedric’s wrist loosened. Cedric could vague feel someone’s presence right in front of him. Harry eventually removed a disillusionment charm and revealed himself.

“I am sure nobody saw us,” said Harry consolingly.

“Good god,” Cedric panted, “what happened to those people? Something started to kill them so fast, I swear it wasn’t me- wait, did _you_ do that?”

“Shh. Calm down, Cedric, it’s alright-“

“How can I be alright? Six people were mutilated right in front of me! Look, I really thank you for saving me from being caught, but who are you and how do you know my name?”

“Oh,” Harry realized that his glamour was still intact. “I am sure you will recognize me very soon.”

The glamour dissipated, and his appearance quickly reverted to his true self. “Do you remember now?”

“Uhm-“ Cedric gulped. His eyes then widened with a shock, “you look just like a boy I kept seeing in my dream.”

“Dream?”

“Uhm, yes.” Cedric blushed, too embarrassed to tell what he exactly saw in his dream, “you were just like that boy with pale skin and green eyes. I guess, uhm, we were meant to meet each other? You still didn’t tell me how you know my name.”

“Because we met two years ago, Cedric.”

He suddenly kissed Cedric, forcing his tongue into the latter. Frozen in an overwhelming astonishment, he froze on the spot and let Harry ravage his mouth. The tongues meandered and sucked each other, and spit flowed from edges of their mouths.

 

As Harry finally freed Cedric from his grip, he snapped his fingers. A thin sound-proof magical barrier erected behind them, effectively hiding them from pursuant who looked for Cedric. Cedric turned around, alarmed, but Harry cupped his chin and turned to his way.

“You are even more handsome than last time I saw,” Harry buried his nose on Cedric’s neck and inhaled deeply, “and smells so good.”

“What are you doing? What do you mean, we already have met?” Cedric tried to get Harry off of him, but Harry was stronger than him. “And why are you so strong-“

“Remember that time you went to the lake with your two friends?” Harry’s hand crept under Cedric’ shirts and felt well-toned chest and abdomen of the Hufflepuff Quidditch seeker. He wasn’t overly masculine or brawny like Fenrir, but Cedric’s mix of delicate beauty and muscle pleased him in a different way. If Fenrir was like a ravaging storm of sexual pleasure, Cedric was like a gradual caress of arousing floral vines. “There is a memory gap, isn’t it? _Recolo._ "

A cool breeze hissed into Cedric’ ears. His vision blurred and took him to last shard of memory of him rowing a boat with his friends. He then saw a younger boy that resembled the one in front of him.

Then, a series of debauchery flooded in.

_The boy tying Cedric and his friends with vines…_

_The boy sucking his cock and riding it…_

_And Cedric_ fucking _the boy like an animal in a heat…_  

“I know now,” Cedric gasped with his trembling hands, “you tied down my friends and-and,”

“Raped you,” said Harry calmly. “And you fucked me.”

“Why-why would you do such thing?! What do you want from me? What did you do to make me do such thing?” Cedric revulsed from the shameful recollection. He tried to pull himself from Harry to no avail. “Let go of me, or I will really use my-“

But he couldn’t finish his sentence. His body suddenly went loose from top to the bottom as if drained of all the energy. He could barely move his limbs, unwillingly letting Harry do whatever he wants.  

“I really missed your smell,” Harry pulled Cedric’s pants and underwear again like he had done a year ago, but more gently. “Fenrir always reeks of blood and sweat, but you are like a walking garden. How can a guy have such a good fragrance?”

A choking sound came from Cedric’s throat. Harry carefully fondled Cedric’s cock. The boy who recently was going through a puberty had longer cock – bigger to his, to Harry’s little dismay – and the pubic hair resembled a well-tended shrubs in a greenhouse.

Harry lightly squeezed and fondled Cedrics’ balls elicit moans from Cedric. Cedric involuntarily tightened his thigh and ass muscles, and he abruptly jerked his waist.   His cock sprung to life and stood proudly in front of Harry’s nose, dripping pre-cums already.

“You jerk off a lot, don’t you?” Harry teased, flicking Cedric’s cock. His face blushed, lips bitten to stifle moans. Harry giggled.

He then swallowed the cock without a warning.

Cedric gasped when a sudden warm, slithering tongue caressed his cock. The tip barely reached Harry’s throat, which was somewhat disappointing for Harry since he wanted to deep-throat it. A naughty idea then came to Harry and made him smile.

_“Engorgio.”_

 

Cedric gaped at his magically enlarging cock, and Harry adjusted his neck to take in Cedric’s dick in his throat. The hot breath wafted over Cedric’s length. Half-panicked, Cedric tried to push Harry’s head away, but Harry instead grabbed onto Cedric’s ass and buried his head further into Cedric’ groin.

  
_Oh Merlin, this is so wrong._ “S-stop!”

“Mrmng-“

Harry’s refusal came out as a muffled noise. His head bobbed up and down in increasingly fast pace, pleasingly tormenting nerves on Cedric’s cock that fired up the intensifying lustful pleasure over his spine.

 

  
Cedric’s hands were no longer pushing Harry away, but jerking his head back and forth, lost in hazy lust. Soft skins ample with heightened nerves rubbed along the throat and tongue inside Harry’s mouth, contracting Cedric’s hip muscles and twitching his testicles. He now remembered how shamefully good it felt to be sucked off and shoot thick cum from his cock.

Cedric loudly moaned and trembled, releasing built-up cum like a broken dam, overfilling Harry’s mouth. Harry swallowed the cum without a second thought, relishing in its uniquely floral and fruity scent that he could only get from Cedric. The ethereal smells of various flowers offered Harry a relaxation and calmness.

Harry let go of Cedric’s cock and licked remaining cum around his lips and looked up at Cedric, who was panting in an exhaustion.

“You shouldn’t feel bad about it, Cedric,” Harry cooed, “no one forced me to do it, it was me who wanted this.”

  
“I-“ Cedric hurriedly pulled his pants up and zipped them close, “I-I can’t believe this just happened. This is-”

“Wrong?” Harry dusted his knees and stood up, closing up on Cedric. “Why? Because I am dirty? Or because we are not adults? What’s so bad about feeling good when you are not harming anyone?”

Cedric opened his mouth to find an answer, but his eyes were locked in the pair of penetrating green eyes and couldn’t help noticing how they resembled forest under the dusk and showed deceptive innocence. _How could someone have such beautiful eyes?_

“I am so happy that I found you again,” Harry hugged Cedric and took a deep breath from Cedric’s neck, “but next time we meet again, I will do something more…spicy.”

“…Spicy?”

“Mhm,” Harry grinned, imaging what he could do to Cedric. Nothing too painful, but nothing too… _easy_ either, “I hope to see you someday, Cedric. Goodbye.” _And keep you with me._

 “Wait,” Cedric called out when Harry was about to sneak out of the alley, “I don’t know your name. Just who the heck are you?”

Harry’s footsteps halted. His head tilted sideways without responding. He then turned around and whispered into Cedric’s ears. “Promise me that you won’t tell anyone?”

“…Sure?”

Harry nibbled Cedric’s earlobe and chuckled. “I appreciate it. It’s _Harry._ ”

Harry then melted into the surrounding, leaving the bewildered teen behind.


	13. Debuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the plot is going nowhere, lol, but I know Harry is gonna do some bad, naughty things to bad wizards like Lucius ;-).   
> Yup, Fenrir is basically pimping him out. So sorry for the late update!

 

“Wonderful,” Voldemort mused as he was appreciating his newest invention that was halfway to its completion. The yellowish-peach body of liquid whose hue was similar to that of human skin slowly boiled in the large cauldron.  It was a variation of an ancient, almost-forgotten potion named “Rudimentary body potion” that Voldemort tweaked to concoct faster than an original recipe. The potion would be used to create a foundation for Voldemort’s new body before his possession of Quirrell’s body became completely obsolete. The dead wizard’s body continued to disintegrate even with a set of intricate body regeneration spells that Voldemort casted on himself.

 

“My lord,” a pair of voices called behind Voldemort. Voldemort turned around to see Lucius and Narcissa kneeling reverently. “We would like to inform you that Dumbledore approved my wife’s application to be a Defense Against Dark Arts instructor.”

 

“I would say _excellent,_ but why an instructor?” Voldemort raised nonexistent eyebrows.

 

“McGonagall insisted that I am not eligible to be a formal professor because I lack practical experiences, so I am not able to create my own curricula or projects. I can only teach based on what the previous teachers taught.” Narcissa replied. She would have rolled her eyes if she hadn’t been in front of the dark lord.

 

“But you will still be able to stay in Hogwarts?”

 

“I will.”

 

“Then, it will suffice to serve the purpose,” Voldemort nodded approvingly, bringing a slight smile on Lucius’ mouth, “did you pack all that you need?”

 

“I have the diary you gave me in the pack, secured in a separate space that any kind of current dark magic detector cannot see through. Borgin was very helpful in that matter,” Narcissa’s response came as if she had auditioned the exact words, “but may I ask one thing, my lord?”

 

“As long as it isn’t foolish enough to make me want to cast a torture curse on you,” said Voldemort casually.

 

“Why exactly does it have to be Cedric Diggory?” Narcissa asked, masking her nervous mind. Lucius cautiously glanced at her. “There are other children such as Cormac McClaggen, Belvini, Weasley, McMillan or even Longbottom. They are all in favor of Dumbledore despite the current stigma against Dumbledore, and they all are staunch opponents of dark arts and our ideologies. Diggory’s are neutral, on the other hand. Why someone like him?”

 

Lucius bit his teeth, ready to be tortured by his master. However, the curse didn’t come to his relief.

 

“They may be more famous and honorable than Diggory, but they are all fragile in their minds, too fragile for the diary to take over without completely breaking them and causing scenes,” Voldemort calmly stirred the potion, “Hufflepuffs have been historically underappreciated and underestimated because of their lackluster ideologies that they value. However, contrary to what one may think, many hufflepuffs have surprisingly powerful minds. I believe one of the notable dark wizards was a Hufflepuff.”

 

“We…we did not know,” Narcissa nodded in a partial comprehension, “pardon for my potentially overbearing curiosity, but what instances has the Diggory boy shown to be  particularly stronger?”

 

Voldemort wanted to cast a stinging hex on that wench’s face, but he supposed that it would be better for her to know better than to not do so and botch his plans. The fact that Fenrir got hold of Harry Potter was already a significant aberration, and he couldn’t afford another one. “I cast Imperius Curse on the boy while I wasn’t full control of Quirrell, and he resisted it for more than ten seconds. Not even aurors were able to do that.”

 

“That is indeed impressive, my lord. He would make a great Death Eater if he weren’t a stereotypical, moral Hufflepuff.”

 

“Things can change,” Voldemort thinly smiled. _After all, who would have thought that Wormtail, the_ Gryffindor _, would betray the Potters?_

“Then, we shall retire,” Lucius bowed. He then whispered to Narcissa, “Cissy, do you think-“

 

“No, Lucius. I have to leave early tomorrow to Hogwarts, so I prefer to sleep without any exhaustion,” Narcissa quickly whispered back.

 

“Then, I understand.” Lucius suppressed one of his blood vessel from popping on his forehead. “I will then meet some of my comrades in a bar that I used to go. I will join the bed soon.”

 

“Hmph.”

 

Narcissa didn’t even look back when she went to her – _their_ – room. Lucius gave her a resentful glare and left the manor.

 

* * *

 

“Ungh!”

 

“Did you learn your lesson, pet?”

 

Harry nodded fervently. He was on the bed on his knees, his legs wide spread. Fenrir’s arm was halfway into his ass without any lubricants, sliding back and forth inside Harry and making loud, squelching noises.

 

Harry found Sirius at a bar after his short ‘reunion’ with Cedric and spent half the day in Diagon Alley with him – evading Sirius’ questions – but when they returned to the forest, they were aghast to find Fenrir waiting for them with a deceptively kind smile. He beat up Sirius entire body before Sirius even had a chance to utter some excuses and left him with female werewolves to heal him while Harry was taken away for _disciplinary lessons,_ which included being fisted in his ass, tying and stretching his cock with ropes tied on the ceiling.

 

“I don’t think you learned enough, pet,” Fenrir flipped Harry so that he was lying on his back. He slid open a drawer and took a candle and lit the candle tip on a bright blue flame that melted wax at fast pace. He tilted the candle over Harry’s nipples, dropping hot wax droplets.

 

“Ow, it’s hot!”

 

“Obvious statement, pet.”

 

Carefully, Fenrir slowly moved his candle-holding hand over Harry’s body and drop the wax over Harry’s body. Harry flinched and jolted from intense heat that sizzled his torso. It would be a dangerous play for muggles, but Harry was a werewolf, and Fenrir didn’t mind hurting his pet a bit for fun because he knew that his pet wouldn’t be damaged that easily.

 

His eyes glanced at Harry’s cock, which was twitching and throbbing with precum, and smiled hungrily. Harry’s body was sensitive and aroused by pretty much _anything_ that he did. His body seemed to remember Fenrir’s touches as cues for sexual pleasure. Fenrir might as well choke him and shove thorny rose vines up in his ass, and Harry would still be aroused.

 

But Fenrir didn’t want to damage his toy too early.  

 

He cast a simple transfiguration spell on the candle to make it thinner. The wax melted much faster and practically drizzling over Harry’s body, burning his skins.

 

“Argh, Fenrir please! Stop!” Harry struggled in vain. Fenrir stopped, and Harry sighed in a relief.

 

…until he shoved the candle in cock.

 

“HOT!” Harry shouted with tears. Molten wax flowed on Harry’s cock and into his urethra, and the searing pain caused Harry’s legs to flail as if he had a seizure. Fenrir, however, ignored his pleas, and grabbed and vigorously jerked Harry’s cock.

 

Erratic moans escaped Harry’s mouth, and Harry’s hard length soon was moistened by his pre-cum that escaped narrow space between his urethra and the candlestick.

“Fenrir, I want to come,” Harry begged. He could feel loads of his cum being blocked by the candlestick deeply stuck in his cock.

 

“Then come.”

 

“I can’t with the candle!“

 

“That’s because you don’t want it enough,” Fenrir smirked as he slid the candle in and out, making Harry arch his back, “if you did, you would try to push it through, right?”

 

The hot wax burned the inner wall of the urethra, and Harry’s eyes teared up from the sizzling pain. He looked at Fenrir hoping that he would take out the candle, but Fenrir kept his smug face. Harry sighed, and he tried to put pressure on the lower part of his cock to push out his cum.

 

“Oh, oh! I can see the candle moving up!” Fenrir snickered, “but try harder, pet.”

 

“Aahhh!”

 

The candle was flung out of Harry’s throbbing cock and hit the floor, and thick cum gushed out and splattered over his torso, face. His body laid limb on the bed after enduring all the fucked up sexual torments that Fenrir did to him and pushing his cum out. His cock, however, didn’t seem to be tired at all and stayed proudly erect. Fenrir licked Harry’s cum and kissed him, and Harry let Fenrir mix his spit and the cum inside his mouth.

 

“Now did you learn your lesson, pet?” Fenrir squeezed Harry’s sore balls.

 

“Yes, Fenrir. I-I won’t go to anywhere without your permission,” Harry flinched from Fenrir’s painful grasp.

 

“Good, pet. Because I was actually going to take you to Knockturn Alley anyway.”

 

“Really? Why?”  

 

“You are going to _discipline_ older men and make money for us, pet,” Fenrir’s eyes glinted with malicious mischief.

 

“Discipline? Like I do with Lockhart?”

               “Yes, though you won’t practice spells on them,” Fenrir removed the binds and picked up Harry with one arm, “there are many older wizards who would pay to fuck a young, sexy meat like you. They also happen to have some political powers. Do you know where I am going with his?”

 

 

               “Uhm, blackmail them?”

               “Exactly, pet,” Fenrir threw some t-shirts and pants to Harry, which he quickly got dressed on, “but I don’t want anyone to fuck my pet because only _I_ get to fuck your ass raw and breed you like a bitch. So, I had a talk with the procurer, and he agreed to hire you as a new kind of entertainment. I can’t say we are friends, but we have known and helped each other for a long time.”

               “And that entertainment is me whipping and tying the older men while I make them cum?”

               “Yes, pet!” Fenrir grinned, “imagine those damned, pretentious wizards groveling and begging for mercy from a child like you. Wouldn’t that be a sight to see, humiliating and reducing them to slaves?”

               “Does it mean Dumbledore will be there, too?” Harry frowned with a disgust. He wouldn’t want to see old men like him, much less _touch them._

               “What? No! I specifically requested to limit your customers to be at most 40 and not greasy!” Fenrir gagged, “damn it, pet, you just made me imagine one of the most disgusting thing in the world.”

               “Sorry, Fenrir. Oh, do I bite them, too?”

               “Yes, that is our secondary goal. Infect them with your unique _gift_ to be our kinds someday…,” Fenrir’s eyes darkened momentarily, “…and see whether they will fight for us or self-destruct.”

               An uncomfortable silence ensued. Nervous, Harry carefully asked, “Fenrir, are you okay?”

               “What? Yes, pet, I am fine. Ready to go?”

               “I am.”

            Fenrir took Harry’s hand, and they turned on the spot. Just like this morning that Sirius apparated to Diagon Alley with him, he felt as if his lung was compressed into small ball that he couldn’t breathe, and all his joints were twiste _d._ After a short but intensely unpleasant experience, they arrived at a dark alley with a silver framed door. Fenrir knocked it three times. A few seconds later, the door opened, and they were greeted by a man with a well groomed hair and sleek suits.

“Fenrir!” He rubbed his hands with predatory glances at Harry, “just in time to be here, come in! Who is this young piece of meat? Is he the one that you mentioned?”

 

“Yes, Shawn. A homeless muggle boy toy that’s now my whore,” said Fenrir as he yanked Harry’s collar, “stop standing like an idiot and show respect to your employer, pet!”

 

“H-Hi,” Harry nervously greeted.

 

“Come on, Fenrir, don’t be so hard on the boy!” Shawn heartily laughed as he led them to his office. The room was lit with floating lamps and candles, but it somewhat resembled a typical modern, muggle office.

 

“Not as magical as typical wizard offices,” said Fenrir, noting the stationary pictures.

 

“I don’t like wizard office items, they are too distracting. I prefer muggle ones,” Shawn gestured Harry to come to his side. He ran his hand over Harry’s body, feeling the well-toned muscle. “Ah, Fenrir must have trained you well! I don’t see a boy at your age this fit, especially from wizard houses. He is, what, fourteen years old?”

 

“Yes, he knows basically anything that a common whore does, but…” Fenrir gestured Shawn to come closer. Shawn tilted his ear to Fenrir, who then said, “I taught him to be _bondage_ master.”

 

“Oh?” Shawn was surprised, “surely, he isn’t a typical skinny boy we have, he does have some muscle and masculinity that fits to be a dominant master. Say, boy, do you know how to use whip?”

 

“I, uh, know how to whip and kick in the groin a person, and drag him around with a collar?” Harry gulped, imagining how he _trained_ with Lockhart, “he also taught me how to command a slave.”

 

“Did you actually have a slave?” The owner’s eyes widened.

 

“Lockhart.”

               “You are serious?” Shawn gaped, then laughed hysterically like a hyena. “Lockhart used to come here all the time to pop his cherries with my girls here, but they all said how annoying Lockhart is and how small his dick is. I didn’t actually see it. How small is it?”

               “It’s smaller than mine,” Harry blushed.

               “Oh, impressive. Then again, werewolves are more…virile.” Shawn eyed Harry’s groin with curiosity, but quickly reverted them when he felt Fenrir’s increasingly angry stares, “so, what’s your name?”

               “Clyde,” Fenrir answered for Harry.

               “Clyde? Ok, Clyde. You need a stage name-“

               “Stage? Am I going to be on a theater stage or something?” Harry asked, imagining a play theater from his pre-school. It definitely wasn’t a fun memory where Dudley ended up punching some of the fellow actors including Harry because he forgot lines and decided to take out his anger on others.

               “No, no. It’s just a nickname for my proteges to protect their identities,” Shawn chuckled.

“Speaking of which, the clients won’t know I am his, what, _pimp_ right? You are acting as a middleman,” Fenrir quickly asked.

               “Ah, correct! My place strictly protects identities of the proteges and their procurers, if they have one, no worries. Especially since you are currently being sought by previous Death Eaters for whatever reason…” Shawn quickly checked his surrounding to make sure no one was eavesdropping, “do you know why they are looking for you? It’s weird, there is a rumor about You-Know-Who coming back, and they are looking for werewolves to join their causes, especially you-“

               “I don’t give a flying _fuck_ about what Voldemort – _Shawn flinched –_ and his moronic followers are scheming, but I am not going back to him. My cooperation for him was based on his promise of bettering our lives, but in the end, we were just meat shields for him and his minions.”

               “I don’t mind werewolves or vampires as long as they pay me well,” Shawn spoke as he opened a wardrobe and taking out a few scanty clothes, “I think thirst for violence and malice exists in all lives with even an ounce of intelligence, and humans aren’t that different. Did you know that muggles have this criminal syndicate for tracking humans worldwide? How crazy is that?”

               “Really? That sounds crazy enough for muggle lovers to get brain aneurysm and heart attack at the same time!” Fenrir chuckled. He picked the clothes one by one and tried to match them on Harry to see which ones fit the best, “maybe you should run something like that for us so that we can have some nice young meats to breed and fuck. Ok, I know what will look nice on you, pet.”

Fenrir shoved his selections of clothes to Harry, which included motorcycle style chaps, tight panties, sleeveless leather gloves and a horsewhip. Harry’s slim but toned thighs fit just right into the chaps while his bubbly butt accentuated his sexy ass, the leather thong showed Harry’s cock, and the chest harness tightened around Harry’s pecs that he had been working on. Despite being only twelve, his sleek, sexy and moderately masculine appearance belied his young age.

               “Looks like a proper master who’s ready to discipline bad slaves, huh?” Fenrir licked his lips.

               “Master?” Harry blinked. “Oh I know, what about _Young Master_?”

               “Just _Young Master?_  A bit too plain, but if that’s what you want to go with, fine!” Shawn slapped Harry’s tight ass. “Ready to meet your first customer?”

               “Ri-right now? I don’t know-“

               “Great! Let’s entertain your first customer! Fenrir, do you want to spectate behind the secret window?”

               “I would love to see our pet embarrassing that blond twat!” Fenrir barkingly laughed.

               Shawn dragged Harry out of his office and along the hallway, gesturing other workers and staffs to move aside. All of their eyes were on Harry, many with curiosity, some with pity, and some with unbridled lust. One of them tried to grope his ass only to be slapped in his hands by the owner.

               “Don’t temper with our new product, he is for VIP’s only!”

               _Product?_ Harry bit his lips to not protest as Shawn shoved him through another large, silver door. Shawn then summoned a large, white blanket and covered Harry’s body with it.

               “Now, before you start, remember this,” Shawn whispered into Harry’s ears, “don’t play too harsh from the beginning. You have to up little by little, or the customer will be too scared or be angry. Don’t worry, he won’t be able to cause troubles here, but I want to keep him as my VIP because he pays a lot. You understand?”

               “I understand,” Harry nervously nodded. Shawn and Harry walked in a narrow, dark hallways barely illuminated by rows of small, aromatic candles. He slid open a door, revealing a dimly lit, red room. There was a man that seemed to be in early thirties, sitting comfortably on a velvet sofa.

               “So, this is going to offer me a new kind of entertainment?” He spoke, referring Harry as _“this”,_ “he looks too young to be here, how old is he?”

               “14, Mr. Malfoy. His name is Clyde,” Shawn lied, “as you know, our establishment doesn’t allow attacking any of our employees, so if you have any complaints, just pull this rope,” he pointed a yellow rope next the large bed.

               “I understand, you need not to remind of the rule every time I visit here,” Malfoy spat, irritated.

               “I apologize, but for the sake of clear communication and minimum violence, I am obliged to repeat it for all occasions. Now please, enjoy your stay,” Shawn grinned like a fox and retreated, slowly closing the door.

               “Come here, Clyde,” Malfoy softly gestured him, “join me in the bed, won’t you? Now, how will you entertain me?”

               “It’s a secret, I will tell you once I am on your bed,” Harry spoke. With the blanket still hiding his body, he nimbly climbed over the bed, firmly clutching the handcuffs in the blanket. “What is your name, sir?”

               “Lucius,” Lucius pulled Harry’s chin and tried to kiss him.

               _Nope._

               Harry swiftly grabbed Lucius’ right hand and flung one part of the handcuff around it, and then pulled Lucius’ left arm and caged his wrist with another part of the handcuff. He pushed Lucius’ torso on the bed, smiling at Lucius’ alarmed look.

               “What are you doing?”

               “The entertainment you wanted,” Harry slid his hand under Lucius’ black robe, “have you heard of the _bondage_? You are probably used to having someone under you, but what about…being _dominated_ by a young boy like me?”

               He dramatically threw the blanket aside, revealing his lean, muscular abs and pecs. Lucius was stunned to see a young boy with such musculature, and Harry didn’t miss his shock. He lightly kneed Lucius’ groin, feeling the older man’s erection.

               _“Do you like fucking a young boy? What a bad, bad pedophile you are,”_ Harry let out his sultry voice and whispered. “As your master, I need to,”

 _Thwack!_ Harry flogged his horse whip.

_“-Punish you.”_

Lucius gulped.


	14. Lucius the Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is kinda short...but I wasn't sure if I wanted it longer at the risk of drawling the story and boring you guys. 
> 
> Enjoy! If you have suggestions, please comment. Again, I don't do cross-overs.

 

“Wake up!”

Harry twisted Lucius’ nipple while diligently riding his cock. Lucius had come inside Harry’s ass three times already, but Harry relentlessly rode on it to keep it hard. Harry’s puckered hole gushed with Lucius’ cum and made filthy sounds when Harry’s ass cheeks slammed downward. Harry himself also came four times over his abdomen and Lucius’ bare body. The dimly lit room reeked of sex and sweat, but Harry was still virile while Lucius was half way into passing out.

 

Lucius heavily breathed, glaring at Harry, but Harry remained unfazed. Anger, frustration, and _embarrassment_ were apparent in Lucius’ cold grey eyes, and Harry was proud that he was able to derive raw emotions from an otherwise collected, arrogant pureblood wizard.

 

“How dare you-how dare you de-defile me like this?” Lucius spoke through his teeth.

 

“This _is_ part of the entertainment that I was taught to do,” Harry poked Lucius’ chest. His body wasn’t as scrawny as Harry expected, which was a plus. Lockhart was too scrawny to have fun. Harry’s finger slowly slid from the reddishly marred chest to the groin. Lucius’ entire torso was red, thanks to Harry’s merciless whipping. Harry’s whispered, “I know you liked it, _sir._ You are embarrassed not just because you are half naked, but also because you actually enjoyed it when I kissed you, fucked myself on your cock and whipped you. That’s fine. That’s exactly how I felt when I first did it. My ‘teacher’ taught me that sex is meaningless with some doses of pain. Wouldn’t you agree?”

 

“Why, you-“

 

Harry stopped Lucius’ protest by invasively forcing his tongue over Lucius’. Lucius’ tried to push Harry’s tongue away, but the latter was stronger and more skilled at dominating another’s mouth. It didn’t take Lucius more than a few seconds to give in.

 

“See?” Harry smiled, trying to be as seductive as possible. He knew that it worked when Lucius silently stared at Harry without any rebuttal. Harry then uncuffed one of Lucius’ hand.

 

“I know you want to touch my body, you kept staring at it for last half an hour,” Harry took Lucius’ hand and placed it on his toned body. “Go on, enjoy it.”

 

Lucius didn’t say anything. However, he did slowly move his hand and rubbed Harry’s well-defined abs. Harry could see that Lucius admired his body, and he had to thank Fenrir for his brutal training.

 

“How can a young boy like you be so…physically fit?” Lucius muttered, feeling Harry’s chest muscle and eyeing it. “I know that some seekers in Quidditch can have some muscles, but not as much defined as you are.”

 

 

“My ‘teacher’ wanted me to have some meat that he could play with,” Harry lifted Lucius’ hand and gently, but firmly grasped it, “I can feel your cock inside me wanting to fuck me, sir. Do you want to fuck me?”

 

“How could I _not_ want to when I have such a gorgeous boy-”

 

Slap!

 

“Then you should know your place, sir,” Harry twisted Lucius’ hand, “look at yourself. You are handcuffed by a _fourteen-year-old_ boy and humiliated by him. You even enjoyed it. Do you know what that means? I am your _master_ and you are my toy.”

 

“You, my master?” Lucius’ eyes set ablaze with anger for a second, but the fury disappeared as fast as it appeared, “very well then. Please, _master_ , will you forgive my impertinence and undo my binding?”

 

“Not so fast, toy,” Harry cuffed Lucius’ hand again. He snapped his finger and summoned a large dildo. He then waved it in front of Lucius’ nose. “Do you know what this is?”

 

“That looks disturbingly similar to a cock,” said Lucius.

 

“Exactly,” Harry licked the dildo generously enough to make it glisten. “Now, I am going to fuck your ass with it.”

 

“Wait, no, no-“

 

“Silence!” Harry slapped Lucius again. Harry removed himself from Lucius lap, knelt between the other’s legs and lifted them up. He stifled his laughter when he saw Lucius’ hole having _blond_ hair. Lucius’ face flared up.

 

Harry shoved the dildo at one go.

 

“Oh!”

 

Lucius’ thighs jolted, and his cock twitched. The dildo magically moved on its own and fucked Lucius at fast pace. The ‘lubricant’ made the dildo slide inside Lucius’ ass mercilessly and made lewd sounds. Lucius breathes became more and more erratic and irregular, and his head titled back involuntarily. Lucius was a mess. Overwhelmed by raw pleasure, he moaned and panted every time the dildo assaulted his prostate. Harry wondered if this was how he had looked when Fenrir finger fucked him for the first time. He glanced at the wall behind which Fenrir was supposed to hide. Was Fenrir proud of him for degrading a powerful wizard like this?

 

An idea then hit Harry.

 

“ _Incarcerous Minima!”_ Harry summoned a short, tight rope and had it tie Lucius’ cock and balls. The cock was covered in precum and his thirty-minute old cum, and Harry slowly jerked Lucius and his own cock at the same time.

 

“Does it feel good, toy?” Harry’s sultry voice whispered. “Do you want to come?”

 

Lucius didn’t answer but kept panting with his eyes rolling behind. Harry squeezed Lucius’ balls, making him yelp.

 

“Your master is asking if you want to come!”

 

“Yes!” Lucius shouted, spits drooling. “Yes, I want to come, I really want to come, oh Merlin please, I can’t take it anymore-“

 

“Then say _please, master.”_

 

“Please master!” Lucius shouted, his pride thrown away.

 

               Harry tugged the rope away and undid it. Shameless lust dominated Lucius’ and Harry, and they came hard with a loud moan, their cum splattering on their body. Lucius legs fell limp on the bed, and Harry licked their cum from Lucius’ chest.

Seeing that Lucius was almost completely unconscious, Harry softly bit Lucius pale neck, noting how unblemished and flawless his skin was. Did all purebloods have comfortable lives like him? Harry wondered. Fenrir often made scathing and contemptuous comments about how pureblood wizards acted all mighty when they were just as powerless and vulnerable like others without wands, possibly even _weaker_ than muggles that they scorned so much. Harry couldn’t agree more, seeing that a powerful figure such as Lucius Malfoy was right in front of him and how easy it was to subdue him with a handcuff. He doubted that Lucius even knew how to land a good punch. 

 

_He might even kill him right now and nobody will know._

 

“Did you like it, Mr. Malfoy?” Harry whispered, dropping his “master” voice.

 

Lucius mumbled unintelligibly.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I…it was…well,” Lucius barely managed to articulate his words, “…an interesting experience. Satisfactory, at least.”

 

“Great to hear that my service satisfied you,” Harry smiled. He untied Lucius’ hands, “will you consider doing this again in the future?”

 

“Only if you come to my manor, beautiful,” Lucius caressed Harry’s body. Harry considered slapping his hands away, but dropped it. “My wife, Naarcissa is too noble and delicate for this kind of …amusement. But with you, I would thoroughly enjoy.”

 

“Don’t forget I am still your _master,_ Mr. Malfoy,” Harry thwacked his whip threateningly.

 

“Of course, _master._ ” Lucius nodded with a smirk, “I will leave thirty galleons to Shawn. Will that be okay?”

 

“Of course, Mr. Malfoy,” Harry gave a light kiss. He tugged the yellow summon ropes. “Someone will be here soon to, uh, clean this. It was a pleasure to entertain you.”

 

“You are not going to stay here longer?”

 

“I can’t, I…have to be somewhere,” Harry, not finding a good excuse, quickly trotted to the door. “Good day, Mr. Malfoy.”

 

Harry stepped outside the room and closed door. He leaned on the wall and stretched his arms and legs. He thought that it wasn’t a bad work for his first time, but Fenrir and Shawn would be judges of that.

 

A door manifested on the opposite side of the wall and opened.

 

“Excellent job, pet,” Fenrir clapped with a grin. “That uppity Malfoy moaning like a whore was a truly great sight to see.”

 

“I never thought I would see a Malfoy of all people begging like that,” said Shawn with an amused face, “you did train Clyde really well, Fenrir.”

 

“Thanks,” Harry blushed, “I just tried my best to act the way Fenrir did to me when we first met.”

 

“Oh? What did you do?”

 

“I finger-fucked and made him cum in front of my pack. Then, I had all my men taste that sweet ass,” Fenrir boasted.  

 

“Now, that would be a great sight,” Shawn licked his lips, “as for your first performance, I think it was great. Forceful, but not too pushy enough to anger him. I was a little worried that Malfoy would sue me for his, but who would have thought? The mighty, privileged pureblood man of power indulging submissive, lustful pleasure! It would be delightful to see his equally annoying bitch of wife’s face if she found out.”

 

“I took about twenty five photos for blackmailing, but for now it might not be necessary,” Fenrir showed off a photo of Harry vigorously fucking himself on Lucius, which surprised Harry who never saw a moving photo.

 

“I never saw a moving photo,” said Harry, staring into himself in the photo.

 

“Most pictures and drawn figures move in a wizard world, didn’t you know? Fenrir, you sheltered him too much!” Shawn said in a feigned admonishing tone.

 

“What? There isn’t anything to take picture of and keep. Although,  Ellis did suggest me to make a pornographic film of my pet,” Fenrir swung his camera by his rope strap.

 

“Why?”

 

“To jerk off watching it, of course! Or sell it to perverts in the muggle world. I told him no, though, because the muggle money would have to be converted to our currency, and it would raise suspicions from Gringotts, which is why I am whoring you off here instead to avoid any kind of troubles!”

 

“How long am I going to do this?” Harry asked.

 

“At least until we have you fuck other influential Death Eaters, pet. With Lucius inviting you to his own manor, I will be able to get more information about what Voldemort is doing, if he really is at large like the rumor says. Lucius was the most important Death Eater, after all.”

 

“But will it be safe for me to go to his house? What if Voldemort sees me?”

 

“I doubt Lucius would want to be seen being fucked by a sexy, possibly mudblood whore like you,” Fenrir slapped Harry’s plump ass, making him blush.

 

“I only agreed to help you to help my business flourish more, Fenrir,” said Shawn with a crisp, dispassionate voice, “I don’t want to be dragged into any kind of political dramas. I don’t give to shits about all the feel-good bullshits from that crazy Dumbledore or insane blood purists like Voldemort and his lackeys. If I ever feel my own safety being breached because of your actions, I wouldn’t hesitate to rat you out.”

 

“Of course, Shawn,” Fenrir lightly patted Shawn’s back, “that’s exactly why I asked _you_ to help me: you never go back on your own words and do no more, no less than you promised.”

 

“Then we have a clear understanding!” Shawn clapped cheerfully, switching his expression so quickly.  

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I have a FFnet account with the same name, Deceptive Sage.


End file.
